Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by The Night Lord
Summary: Seventh Poster Girl. Hell is over and everything is restored, but it's not the end. Demon Lords, Old Ones, Comic-Con and vampire fans are just the beginning for Angel, Cordy, their small family and the gang, as they deal with the aftermath of Hell. R&Rplz
1. Quiet Night in LA

__**Yes, I know, it's another Poster Girl sequel. Sick of them yet? I've been toying around this for a while now, wondering if I should write one and if I write one, should I publish it? Guess I've made that decision. So, here we go**

_**XXXXXX**_

Angel crouched on the edge of the building rooftop, overlooking Los Angeles. It had been one month since the time reversal, where everything had been restored by the Senior Partners following his death in Hell. The city felt quiet, as if it was holding its breath, like the people weren't entirely sure whether the entire ordeal was truly over. They had gone through a lot in Hell, with most of them dying or enslaved, then to find they were back to normal, but all with the memories of their time in Hell.

A demon leapt down from a nearby building, stake in hand, but Angel whirled around, catching hold of the demon by his shirt and throwing him into the wall, making him lose hold of the stake. The demon growled, drawing a dagger and slashing wide, but Angel dodged the blade, punching the demon in the face. Going for a stabbing movement, the demon found himself in an arm lock, with Angel behind him, one arm wrapped around the demon's throat.

"Who sent you?" Angel growled.

"What are you talking about?" the demon asked.

"Oh, so you're new at this then? That's good. Means we can get acquainted."

Angel hurled the demon into the wall and advanced on him, as the demon struggled to back away, but was pinned against the wall by Angel's foot on his throat.

"I'll ask again," Angel said, applying pressure, "Who sent you?"

"Sherman Oaks. It was the Lord of Sherman Oaks!" the demon cried.

"You mean former Lord of Sherman Oaks?"

"Whatever. They all want payback for you ruining their plans in Hell."

Shoving Angel's foot aside, the demon leapt up, but Angel threw him onto his back. Getting up with a snarl, the demon lunged again, only for Angel to punch him in the face, then snap his neck and dropping his body.

"Tell them they know where to find me," Angel said.

He stepped off the side of the building, landing on the sidewalk and walking away with his hands in his pockets. In the past month since the city was restored, Angel had returned to the Hyperion Hotel, trying to start Angel Investigations over again. It was made slightly harder by the fact that Cordelia had left Los Angeles with Gunn, the pair wanting time to themselves in order to help Gunn get reacquainted with his humanity, which left Angel looking after Ashleigh until his wife returned. He had thought about asking Spike for help, but the younger vampire had shot off for Las Vegas, which was the last time Angel had heard from his grandchilde. Not only that, but Lorne had retreated to Silverlake, trying to start his life anew and Angel wanted to respect his wishes. Which left only Connor, but he was also wanting to take a break from demon fighting to try and have a normal life and continued through with his applications to colleges, something he had been doing before the fall of Los Angeles.

"Angel!"

He looked up as a young man came running over to him. Angel became wary, unsure of what the human was going to do, since he now had assassins chasing after him, but he let out a small sigh of relief when the human simply drew out a cell phone.

"Can I get a photo?" the man asked, "Not everyday you get to meet the hero of LA."

Angel sighed again, this one in annoyance as he posed for the photo and the man then headed off with his friends. This was another problem he faced, the publicity. Practically everyone in Los Angeles knew of Angel and often he was hounded by civilians asking for photos and autographs, hindering his attempts to battle against the forces of darkness. And the forces of darkness often tried to capitalise on this, now that the civilians of Los Angeles knew about the presence of vampires and demons. All in all, Angel had a very hard job trying to protect his beloved city, hence why he had to give up Piper the dragon to the Groosalugg in an attempt to remain anonymous. So much for that idea. He was practically a celebrity.

_"Whatever happened to the good old days? Before everything literally went to hell?"_

Heading back to where he had parked the Plymouth earlier, Angel hopped into his beloved car, putting the cover on, before heading out towards Connor's apartment, which had been Cordelia's former home. Pulling up, Angel knocked on the door and waited for his son to answer.

"Hey, Dad, come on in," Connor greeted, "Get any movie offers?"

"No, but I have heard of something in the works," Angel replied, "How you doing?"

"Yeah, doing good, I suppose. Applying for college, trying to get a job, it's great."

"About that last one. If you like, I could give you a job."

Connor turned to his father, "Thanks, but I want to do it by myself, you know. No offence, but I don't want to rely on your or Mom all the time."

"Fair enough. I can understand you want your independence. But still, I wouldn't say no if you wanted to join me in Angel Investigations."

"Perhaps part-time," Connor suggested, "I don't want to be doing it full-time."

At that moment, the phone rang, but Connor ignored it, as the voicemail kicked in and Gwen's voice appeared over the machine. Angel watched as his son continued to ignore the call, a mix of emotions appearing on his face. The message ended and Connor let out a sigh of relief.

"Haven't had the number for a day and she's already got it."

"Want me to talk to her?" Angel offered, "Or you wanna handle it?"

"I'll handle it," Connor said quickly, "She's been wanting to talk since the reversal, but I don't want to talk to her. I want to talk to Nina, but she's not talking."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Angel said, "If you do need help, I'll be here. I'm not too sure about the whole girl thing. You'll have to wait for your mother to come back for that one. Now, where's Ashleigh?"

Connor pointed to his bedroom, where Angel found his young daughter sleeping on the bed. He allowed himself a small smile as he took in her peaceful form, her looks strongly reminding him of Cordelia. But then, he thought about his daughter's time in Hell and hoped that she wouldn't either remember or be traumatised from her experience in Hell and he knew that he only had himself to blame.

Gently picking his daughter up, Angel left the bedroom, as Ashleigh stirred and slowly opened her eyes, a smile gracing her face when she saw her father.

"Daddy!"

"Evening, precious," Angel smiled, "I've come to take you home."

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, before waving goodbye to her brother, as Angel said his farewell and headed out to his Plymouth. After driving back to the Hyperion, sneaking in through the sewer tunnels due to the numerous people that stood waiting outside the main gate, Angel entered the hotel and took his daughter to her room, before tucking her into bed. Heading downstairs, Angel grabbed his broadsword out from the weapons cabinet, deciding to do some patrolling before bed, knowing that Ashleigh would be fine while he was gone.

Slipping back out through the sewers, Angel bypassed the crowd and went into the nearest alley, a small smile coming to his face when he felt the presence of two vampires entering the alley behind him.

"Two assassins, huh?" Angel said, without turning around, "At least you're trying."

One of the vampires lunged at him, as he whirled around, slicing wide with the sword and beheading the vampire, the cloud of dust falling past him.

"Just not trying hard enough."

The second vampire came in with a spinning kick that caught Angel in the face and he stabbed with the sword, but the vampire parried, only to get punched in the face, as Angel then grabbed him and threw him against the wall. He went to move in, but another vampire suddenly came out of nowhere, tackling Angel aside, making him lose his sword. The first vampire grinned as he picked it up, but he suddenly burst into dust, as Angel grappled with the second vampire, shoving him back, before rolling onto his feet. The vampire snarled and lashed out with a low kick, but Angel blocked his leg, before deflecting his fist, then punching him in the jaw. Snarling, the vampire went for a punch, but Angel flipped him onto his back, staking him as soon as he landed, before looking up at the person who had joined the fray and his jaw dropped open in shock at who he saw before him.

"Kate?"

_**XXXXXX**_


	2. Texan Forgiveness

__**The first few chapters of this story are going to be split between Angel and Connor in LA and Cordelia and Gunn in Texas, until they get reunited. And I apologise for the shortness of this chapter**

_**XXXXXX**_

_Texas._

The female Hedon demon giggled as she raised the cloth before the two roaring cars, as numerous demons hung in the back, watching the show. The two cars, made up in the image of demons and driven by demons, took off once the cloth hit the ground, racing along the open desert…straight towards the train a quarter mile away. As they got closer to their destination, they saw that someone was standing before them, a smirk on her face as her body began glowing, until it was so intense, the drivers covered their eyes, their cars exploding from the light.

"Who the hell?" a demon asked.

"It's Cordelia Angel," another demon hissed, "Quick, get out of here!"

"I'm six hundred years old. I'm too young to die," a third demon cried.

They all hurried towards the waiting bus, as Cordelia smiled and headed towards them, drawing her katana. The demons all piled onto the bus, shutting the door, as there a thump on the roof, but most of them ignored it, although the driver then heard a beeping sound. An explosion engulfed the night sky, as Charles Gunn joined Cordelia, walking away from the scene as flames licked the air.

_**XXXXXX**_

With a yawn, Gunn entered the kitchen, checking the fridge of their small motel and began making himself a coffee, as Cordelia leaned in the doorway, watching him.

"You want a cuppa as well?" Gunn asked, not looking up.

"I'd say yes, but this coffee is actually worse than what Angel's got," Cordelia replied, "How are you doing, by the way?"

Gunn gave a non-committal shrug, "Fine, I guess. I'm me, I'm alive, I'm breathing, so that's always a good sign. You?"

"I'm Cordelia. I'm always fine."

"Of course," Gunn smiled, sipping the coffee and making a face, "Ugh, it _is_ bad."

"So, I was thinking we should drop in by Fred's place," Cordelia said, "I want to see how she's doing. It's been a while since we've seen her, with Hell and all."

Gunn froze upon hearing Cordelia's words. On one hand, he really wanted to see Fred again, but on the other hand, he remembered the time in Hell when he had killed Fred by infecting her with the essence of an Old One and trying to get her to destroy the world. Understandably, the incident had left Fred severely traumatised and she left Los Angeles once time had been restored, returning to her parents. It had actually been Cordelia's idea to visit Fred and while Gunn had been reluctant at first, he eventually agreed, hoping that he could ease some of the guilt once he saw Fred. In all honesty, he hoped that Fred would never forgive him, as he deserved it, but it helped if she forgave him, hoping that she knew that it really wasn't him who killed her. He hoped.

"You think Fred would be happy to see us?" Gunn asked, "Well, you would be welcomed with wide arms, but me? I killed her."

"That's what we're gonna find out," Cordelia said, "Now hurry up and get dressed. I'm going to call Angel, check up on the kids, then we're going."

Gunn allowed himself a small smile as Cordelia left the kitchen.

_**XXXXXX**_

Fred opened the front door, shock on her face when she saw Cordelia standing before her. With a small gasp, she leaned forward to embrace her friend. Cordelia hugged her back just as tightly, glad that she was able to see her again. Fred broke back with a smile and looked over Cordelia's shoulder, her smile fading when she saw Gunn.

"Charles," Fred said finally, "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too," Gunn replied with a ghost of a smile.

"So, uh, come on in. My parents are home and I know it's been a while since you guys met, but they still remember you all fondly."

"That's good to hear," Cordelia smiled.

"Fred, who's that with you?" came Trish Burkle's voice.

"A couple of friends from LA," Fred replied as her mother arrived in the living room, "Mom, this is Cordelia Angel and Charles Gunn."

"Oh yes, I remember you," Trish smiled, shaking Cordelia's hand, "You're with that Angel fellow. How are the children by the way?"

"They're good," Cordelia beamed her 100-megawatt smile, pleased to be talking about her children, "They remind me of Angel in more ways than one, but they're darlings."

"Aren't they all. And Charles, right?" Trish said, "How have you been?"

Gunn paused for a moment as he thought about his time in Hell, when he had been a vampire who delighted in death and destruction and was even responsible for the death of Cordelia's son. At least until the time reversal.

"I've been cool," Gunn said, "We've been road tripping, just me and Cordy. Wanted to get away from the whole LA scene for a while."

"Very well then," Trish said, before turning to Fred, "I'll leave you and your friends to catch up. I think your father's in the barn."

Cordelia waited until Trish had left before turning to Fred.

"So, what have you been up to since we last saw you?"

Fred lowered her head, thinking about to Hell. She had been fine living in Silverlake with Lorne, until she was brought into the fight and later had her body used by an Old One to try and destroy the world. She could still feel the tingles of Illyria's power inside her, could still vividly remember the power she had exerted, destroying most of Los Angeles, savouring the destruction and how she so easily killed the lesser beings.

"I've been fine, I guess. Trying to deal with the fact that I almost destroyed the world," Fred replied, with a small glance at Gunn, "I mean, I was dead at the time, but when time was reversed, I had Illyria's memories and it felt like she was a part of me. It was too much and I had to get away. I had to leave, so I've been here ever since."

Gunn decided now was the time to speak up.

"Fred, I can understand if you will never forgive me for what I did to you, but I want you to know that I am truly sorry. I could use the excuse that it wasn't really me, but that's not true. Truth is, it was me. I had full control of my actions and for all that, I apologise. I am sorry for doing that to you, Fred."

Cordelia looked between her friends with baited breath, wondering what Fred was going to do next. The ball was now in the physicist's court. With a small smile, Cordelia watched as Fred got up and headed over to Gunn, who had buried his face into his hands from the guilt and the young Texan hugged him.

"Charles, I can understand what you're going through and I know you're trying to make up for what you did. I think we all are. You have my forgiveness."

Tears began to fall from Gunn's eyes as he hugged her back, thankful that she had been able to see what he was going through and was willing to forgive him, while Cordelia watched on, thankful that Fred was able to come through for Gunn.

_**XXXXXX**_


	3. Lord of Sherman Oaks

_**XXXXXX**_

"I don't believe it," Angel said, "Is that really you?"

She looked the same as he last remembered seeing her, although this time, she was wearing a light blue midriff top and navy blue slacks, along with black gloves, combat boots and a dark blue protective chest plate. She wore a holster of wooden stakes around her left thigh, while her handgun was holstered on her right thigh and she carried a short sword holstered on her right shoulder within quick and easy reach. Basically, Kate was dressed like a vampire slaying police officer.

"I guess you're a bit surprised since I'm not wearing my usual scowl," Kate said with a small smile, "But yeah, it's me. How you been?"

"I've been good, yeah. Yourself?"

"Mostly been living in LA still, trying to help others," Kate replied, "Following the Fall, I died trying to stop a bunch of demons, but hey, time warp and I'm alive again. So I figured, why not, and decided to come help you out."

"Well, I appreciate it," Angel said, "God, has it really been that long?"

"It sure has. How's your son?" Kate asked as they left the alley.

"Uh, he's fine," Angel replied hesitantly, "He's actually eighteen now, going on nineteen. And I also have a daughter."

"Wait, what? Your son is nearly nineteen? But that can't be! Shouldn't he be only like four or five years old at least?" Kate cried in shock.

Angel chuckled, "He grew up in a hell dimension where time passes differently."

"Wait, I think I might have met him. About your height with longish brown hair?"

"Uh yeah, that's Connor."

"Oh God. I think I actually met him in Hell. I saved him from a bunch of demons."

"Well, when you meet him, you'll be able to catch up."

So caught up in the conversation with his old friend, Angel momentarily forgot about the crowd residing at the front of his hotel until he saw them and froze in surprise.

"OhmyGod, it's Angel!" screeched a young woman.

"Fan club?" Kate asked.

"Unfortunately," Angel growled, "Come on, we have to go back around."

Taking Kate by the arm, Angel took off down the street, as numerous fans chased after him. Racing around to the back of the street, Angel hurriedly opened the sewers and dropped inside, as Kate followed him, landing in his arms and he quickly put her down, listening intently to see if they were being followed. Thankfully, no one entered the sewers and Angel let out a small sigh of relief.

"You have no idea how difficult it's been," he said.

"I guess that's what you get for saving the city," Kate said, "If you want, I can try and get the city council to make it illegal to be near you while you're working."

"If you can do that, I would much appreciate it. Now I gotta get home, make sure my daughter isn't awake and freaked out that she's alone."

"What happened to Cordelia?" Kate asked.

"She's currently not here," Angel replied, "She needed some time off. But she'll be back soon. It was nice to see you, Kate. Don't be a stranger."

"Don't worry, I won't."

She headed off into the sewers, as Angel made his way back to the Hyperion, checking on his daughter and smiling when he saw she was still sleeping soundly and he went to his own bed, his hand clutching the side his wife usually laid on.

_**XXXXXX**_

Heading downstairs the next day, Angel was surprised to find Connor and Kate talking by the counter, while Ashleigh was sitting on the counter beside her brother, her brow furrowed as she carefully drew in her art book, her frown reminding Angel instantly of Cordelia whenever she was working on her computer.

"So, I see you guys have met," Angel greeted, "Good to see."

"Well, we had a bonding moment in Hell," Connor said, "We had to catch up."

"So, Kate, what brings you here?" Angel asked as his son handed him a mug of blood.

"I got the court order," she replied, "I dropped in this morning and got it, though you do owe the judge an autograph. Only way I could get him to sign it."

"I'll visit him later," the vampire said, kissing his daughter on the head.

"Ew, Daddy, you got blood in my hair," Ashleigh frowned.

"No I didn't," Angel protested, running his hand through her hair to make sure.

"So, I've got something on the Lord of Sherman Oaks," Kate announced.

"What's that?" Angel asked, looking up from his daughter.

"I've got his location and how many guys he's got working for him."

"How'd you get that information?"

Kate shrugged, "You're not the only one skilled at intimidation."

"If you like, we can go out and confirm it," Connor suggested, "It'll give me something to do. Something to get Gwen off my mind."

"Girl trouble?" Kate asked with a hint of a smirk.

"More than I'd like," the teenager admitted.

"Okay, you guys go do that. I'll stay here and-" Angel started, as Ashleigh gasped.

"Can we watch that Barbie movie Mommy bought?" she asked happily.

Connor grinned, clapping his father on the arm as he headed for the doors.

"Oh, how I envy your aversion to sunlight."

_**XXXXXX**_

Night had fallen and Angel, Kate and Connor were currently standing on the boundaries of the Sherman Oak Lord's mansion. The ground were filled with patrolling vampires, some of them being led by attack dogs, as Angel climbed up onto the wall, before helping Kate up, as Connor joined them. With no-one to look after Ashleigh, Angel had made Connor contact Nina and ask her to babysit, which she reluctantly agreed to, on the condition that Connor didn't talk to her again.

"Right, we ready to begin?" Angel asked.

"You sure we can do this?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Dropping off the wall, Angel raced across the open grounds, careful to avoid being hit by the large floodlights that swept the entire area and he ducked behind a scrub when a pair of vampires came walking past. Angel waited until they had passed him, then leapt up, stakes ejecting from his sleeves and he stabbed the pair in the back, dusting them both, before racing to the mansion wall.

"Why did he bring us if it's that easy?" Kate asked.

Connor shrugged, entering the grounds and following the same route as his father, joining him by the mansion, as Kate started to follow them. She was near the mansion when a shout went out and she ran over to Angel and Connor, as the first of the vampire guards began arriving, shouting out orders. Kate unzipped her bag, throwing a grappling hook up to the window, as Connor did the same and together, they scaled up the wall, while Angel smacked two vampires' heads together, taking them down, as a large dog came charging at him. Angel vamped out, snarling in his throat and the dog back down briefly, which gave Angel the chance to deliver a kick to its jaw, knocking it out instantly. A vampire came in from behind, but Angel threw him aside into a second vampire, as a third joined the fray. Kicking him in the chest, Angel then punched him in the face, before landing an uppercut that knocked him onto his back. Another vampire came running in, as Angel held his arm out to the side, striking the vampire in the throat and taking him down, before leaping up to the open window, climbing inside to find a few piles of dust, joining Connor and Kate in the hallway.

"Okay, if I were a demon lord, where would I be?" Connor asked.

"Dining hall," Angel suggested.

Two vampires entered the hallway, as he and Connor moved in front, battling against the vampires, as a third one came from behind. Kate swung her stake, but the vampire caught her wrist, however, she kicked him between the legs and he gasped, allowing her to ram the stake home, while Angel and Connor had dusted their vampires.

"Let's keep going."

The trio came out into the foyer, finding vampires lining the stairs and balcony, all armed with guns, while the Lord of Sherman Oaks stood on a stack of crates so he could look over the balcony, a large grin on his face that showed off his sharp teeth.

"Finally, you're in my grips now, Angel. Who would've thought that I would be the one to capture you?"

"You want me, you got me," Angel said, "Let them go."

"No, Dad, you can't," Connor cried.

"Let me handle this, Connor," Angel said, before turning to the Lord, "Agree?"

"Very well," the Lord said, "I'll let them go…straight into death. Kill them!"

The vampires all cocked their guns, but before they could fire, the vampires standing on the left staircase all suddenly burst into dust. The Lord gasped, a sword piercing his chest, as Angel, Connor and Kate watched on in shock, seeing a man standing behind the Lord, gripping the sword as a pair of white avian wings unfolded from his back.

"How about you be released into the grips of death?"

_**XXXXXX**_


	4. Uncle Morton Burkle

_**XXXXXX**_

"Well, that wasn't as bad as we thought," Cordelia said.

Night had fallen and the pair were walking through a cornfield of a nearby farm to help Gunn clear his head. They had spent most of the day talking with Fred, learning that her uncle had died recently and that the funeral was tomorrow. Both Cordelia and Gunn offered to go with her as emotional support, which Fred accepted.

"True. Could have been a lot worse," Gunn agreed, "She didn't slam the doors in our faces."

"It's Fred. She wouldn't do anything like that. You should know that."

"I know. It's just…Hell and what I did there."

"I swear you're starting to sound like Angel," Cordelia commented, "That man could torture himself twenty-four-seven if you let him."

"Yeah, but he went from soulless to soulful. I went from soulless monster to human in a minute," Gunn said, "I can still feel the demon there, whispering to me."

"That's a little creepy. But look, I know you can overcome this, Gunn. That's why we're here. A quest of redemption if you wanna put it that way."

Gunn glanced at her sideways, "You've been hanging out with Angel too long."

Cordelia smiled, "Way."

Gunn smiled back and tucked his hands into his pockets, walking alongside Cordelia in comfortable silence, until a rustling noise stopped them in their tracks. They listened, as something humanoid stepped out of the cornfield ahead of them. Gunn and Cordelia both slid into a stance, but then, whatever it was ran in the other direction.

"Hey, wait, come here back," Gunn cried, chasing after him.

"Oh, this isn't going to end well," Cordelia muttered, before chasing after her friend.

Their chase led them to a few large barns, but whatever they were pursuing had disappeared. Until Cordelia spotted it from the doors of a nearby barn.

"There you are! Why don't you come out and we'll talk?"

"Eep!"

The figure ducked back into the barn, as Cordelia and Gunn headed over, the latter drawing a short sword from under his jacket. With a nod at Cordelia, they burst through the doors to find a cluster of demons hiding in the barn.

"Stygian demons," Gunn said.

"Why do they look scared?" Cordelia wondered, "We're not here to hurt you."

She glanced at Gunn and he hastily put his sword away. She rolled her eyes at the male need to wield a large weapon, which instantly reminded her of Angel.

"Can you help us?" a female Stygian asked, clutching at her child, who Cordelia recognised as who they were chasing.

"We can try," Gunn replied, "What seems to be the problem? Who you running from?"

"Demons. Fanatics," the Stygian answered, "They have been chasing us for weeks now. We constantly live in fear, never knowing which day would be our last. They found us at our haven and in the chaos that insured, we managed to escape."

"Who are they?" Cordelia pressed, "Do they have a name?"

The Stygian female nodded, "They called themselves the Scourge."

Cordelia gasped, memories of Doyle flashing through her mind. She stepped outside the barn, as Gunn told the Stygians to wait, before following after his friend, who was kneeling on the ground, her arms wrapped around herself.

"You've heard of them before?" he asked.

Cordelia nodded, struggling to hold back the tears.

"They came to Los Angeles about five years ago. It was because of them that Doyle died and I got the visions. But…Angel killed them all. He went out after them and killed every single one. Nearly got himself killed as well, but still."

"Well, I guess he didn't kill all of them as he thought," Gunn said, "Cause they're back and carrying on as usual."

He had only heard bits and pieces of Angel and Cordelia's time before Wesley's arrival. That a half-demon named Doyle used to work with them and that he had passed the visions on to Cordelia before dying, but Gunn had never known the cause, as Angel and Cordelia would often close off when he or someone else asked.

"We're going to help them," Cordelia said, rising to her feet, "We're going to find the Scourge and stop them once more. They've gone on for long enough."

"Excuse me, sir," came a young voice.

Both Cordelia and Gunn turned around to face the young Stygian they had been chasing earlier, as Gunn went down on one knee to look him in the eye.

"Can you help us?" D'rel asked, "Can you really do it?"

"Don't worry, we will," Gunn said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

With a look of happiness on his face, D'rel raced back inside, as Gunn stood up.

"I think we should head back and get some rest. We'll start tomorrow."

_**XXXXXX**_

Cordelia and Gunn stood by Fred, all dressed in black, as the priest carried out his sermon. Relatives and friends sniffled and cast flowers upon the coffin, as Fred sobbed, held by her friends until the service was over. Everyone broke away, some heading back home, while others hung around and spoke to each other of Morton Burkle. Gunn headed off to speak to a few relatives, while Cordelia and Fred moved away to the to shade of a nearby oak tree.

"How you feeling?" Cordelia asked, a hand on Fred's shoulder.

"Upset, but at least I know he's off to a better place," Fred replied, "And I know that for a fact that he's looking down on us with a smile. I've been there myself."

"Is it really all clouds and angels and harps?" Cordelia asked, despite herself.

Fred chuckled, "No, not at all, but it's…very peaceful."

At that moment, Gunn came up to them and the two women saw the look on his face. While Fred had been told about the Scourge and the Stygians, she didn't want a part in the fight, wanting to live a normal life, but she still remained, wanting to hear what Gunn had to say about the latest crisis.

"Apparently, there's an old oil refinery about ten miles out of town. I'm thinking it's the perfect place for the Scourge to hang out and train."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cordelia asked, "Let's go."

_**XXXXXX**_


	5. Warrior of the PTB

_**XXXXXX**_

Angel moved Kate and Connor back into the hallway, then ran to the nearest vampire, who was still stunned by the death of the Sherman Oaks Lord. Grabbing him around the throat, Angel directed his rifle towards the other vampires, as gunshots rang out and the man removed his sword from the Lord, before moving down the stairs, swinging his sword high and wide expertly, decapitating the vampires, as Angel staked his vampire in the back, the dust joining the rest of the piles, leaving just Angel and the winged newcomer. Now, Angel was finally able to get a good look at him. He was tall, about an inch taller than Angel and stunningly good looking, with short golden hair and…black eyes with purple irises, his features looking like he had been created by angels. He was adorned in golden armour similar to that worn by Ancient Roman soldiers, a long thin broadsword with a golden decorated hilt in hand.

"So, who are you?" Angel asked warily, "Friend or foe?"

"I can be your friend if you like, Angel."

"You know me? Dumb question."

"Yes, I know. Everyone knows you. The vampire who saved Los Angeles from literal hell, even if it did cost him his life. I'm Jamaerah, but you can call me James."

"Okay, that was the easy part. Next question: what are you?"

"I'm a warrior for the Powers-That-Be and I'm here to assist you, Angel."

"I don't need assisting," Angel said, "I can handle things just fine."

"Oh really?" James' tone was one of amusement, "The worlds aren't separate anymore. Everyone knows about vampires and demons now. The innocent all have a bigger target painted on their heads now and you can't save them all. You need help."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you're really a warrior of the Powers-That-Be?" Angel asked.

"You're still alive? Well, not dust. I'm sincere, Angel," James replied, "Look, why don't we get out of here and talk somewhere else?"

Before Angel could reply, James vanished, a few feathers falling around the vampire, as Kate and Connor came back into the room, the former with her gun out.

"What happened?" Connor asked, "Who was that guy?"

"Someone who claims to help," Angel replied, "We should go."

_**XXXXXX**_

"So, you've found me," James said.

It had been a few hours since he spoken with Angel and he was currently standing on a poorly-lit street, though this time, he was wearing ordinary clothes like a greet T-shirt, a pair of jeans and a brown leather jacket, while his wings were missing.

"Wasn't that hard," Angel replied, "I was able to catch your scent before you left."

He had a sword with him, noting that James also had his sword.

"Why did the Powers-That-Be send you down here?" Angel asked, "They're usually content to sit back and not intervene. Isn't that their shtick?"

"It is, but following the Fall, demons are coming out of hiding," James answered, "They're no longer afraid to show themselves now that humans know of their existence. People are going to die. I'm here to help prevent that."

"Still doesn't make me trust you."

"You don't have to, but if it helps, there's someone who'll make you believe otherwise. We'll meet her after we deal with these guys."

"What guys - oh."

A group of demons were making their way towards the pair. Humanoid with reptilian features, dusky brown skin and long, powerful tails, they were climbing down the walls of nearby buildings and scurrying across the streets to reach their prey. Angel counted at least eight demons as he stood back-to-back with James.

"Your fighting skills seem good earlier," Angel said, "But how good?"

"You shall soon see," James smiled.

The first of the demons lunged at Angel, as he slashed wide, splitting the demon's stomach open. James dodged the claws aimed for his head, ramming his sword upwards into the demon's chest. The demon squealed as smoke rose from the wound and James removed his sword to turn the demon into a burnt husk.

"Whoa, that's impressive," Angel said.

A demon came at him from his right and he rammed his elbow into the demon's face, as another demon swiped Angel across the chest. He growled, vamping out as he lopped the demon's head off, then turned back to the previous demon, as its tail wrapped around his ankle and lifted him off the ground. James sliced a demon in half at the waist, a second demon hitting him from behind. Pivoting with a kick, James brought his sword down into the demon's skull, splitting it apart, as Angel got to his feet with a growl, punching a demon in the face, then blocking a second demon's slash and kicking it in the stomach, getting some space so he could retrieve his sword, whirling around and impaling a demon through the chest. The last three demons snarled and advanced on the pair, as Angel and James nodded to each other, before striking first together. One demon was killed by Angel, while James killed the second demon and the third demon caught hold of Angel's sword, only to get decapitated by James, their bodies shrivelling up and melting away.

"Well, I guess you are pretty good," Angel said, resuming his human face, "Now, who's this person you spoke of earlier?"

"Come this way, my friend and you'll see," James answered.

He headed off down the street to the corner and waited for Angel to join him. Letting out a reluctant sigh and won over by curiosity, Angel followed him through a few streets, before coming to a small abandoned church, which was showing signs of decay and in desperate need of repairs. Hesitantly, Angel stepped inside the dark, grim building, as James clicked his fingers and the candles along the walls and altars instantly lit up with flames, while Angel recognised the church as the very same one he had fought Connor in two years previously, where he had pleaded with his son to join the cause for the sake of Ashleigh and Connor had tearfully accepted.

"Why here?" Angel asked with a slight growl in his voice.

James shrugged from his position on a pew, "Why not?"

"Because it felt a good idea at the time," came a new voice.

Angel slowly turned around to see Piper Combs standing before him, a small smile on her face as she moved closer to him, walking straight through a set of pews to reach him and he realised that she was either a ghost or an astral projection.

"You look good," Piper said.

"So do you," Angel replied, "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I can only tell you what James has told you. Believe me, he really is a warrior for the Powers-That-Be and a good one at that. You'll be needing him on your side."

"We've been operating fine without the Powers. Even survived a trip to Hell and back without them. So why are they assisting me now?"

"Such a pessimist," Piper said with an amused roll of her eyes, "Things may be all good and dandy now that Los Angeles is Hell-free, but that's not the case. Demons are coming out and if you don't put a stop to them, you're going to be overrun by them. That's where James steps in."

"Okay, so if that's the case, why send only one? Why not send a whole troop?"

"Infinite and powerful as we are, our resources do have limits. We can't spend all our time focusing on Los Angeles. Besides, if we were to send a whole brigade, it would upset the balance."

"Because you guys are always invested in balance," Angel said.

"In a way, we are," Piper said, "Just be thankful we took the time to actually send you some assistance. Like I said, James is one of the best. You'll have no problems with him, so cheer up and go do what you do best."

She started fading in and out, like she was about to disappear completely.

"Before you go, Piper, I just wanna say that I'm sorry for how things turned out for you," Angel said, "And for throwing a sword into your head," he muttered.

"I don't regret it," Piper said, before disappearing completely.

"So, you feel better now?" James asked, getting up from the pew.

"Yeah, I do actually."

"Good. So, how about we go and kill ourselves a few ex-Demon Lords? I feel that if we take them out, it'll slow down the uprising and give ourselves a chance."

"Perhaps tomorrow," Angel said, "I need to rest, so tomorrow, yeah?"

"We shall meet then," James said with a grin.

_**XXXXXX**_

"The Lord of Sherman Oaks was killed earlier tonight," the ex-Lord of Burbanks announced, "And we all know who was involved with that, right?"

"Angel," Burge growled, "We should tear his gizzard out!"

"We will. We have the power and the forces to do it. I say enough is enough with these assassination attempts. They're not working."

"What we need to do is kill us some humans. That'll draw him in and when that happens, we'll be there to crush him."

_**XXXXXX**_


	6. Praise to the Pure

_**XXXXXX**_

The truck pulled up at the oil refinery, as Cordelia and Gunn got up, before entering the ground, wielding a katana and axe respectively. They headed around to the back of the refinery, before climbing up onto the rooftop, then slowing and quietly making their way through a window so they could view the ground area. Once they were on the landing, both Cordelia and Gunn's jaws dropped at what they saw.

"Whoa."

The ground area was filled with Scourge demons, while one stood on a platform before the others, acting like a leader. Cordelia viewed them, feeling the anger and hatred bubbling up inside her. She could still remember Doyle's death like it was yesterday, could still hear him screaming in agony as he sought to defuse the Beacon. She could still remember the flash of light, which left nothing behind, no blood, no scrap of clothing, just nothing. Like he didn't even exist. She could remember crying into Angel's chest and remember how he came home later that night, telling her how he had hunted down and killed the Scourge. And how she had scolded him for nearly getting killed himself. She had hoped that it had been the end of the Scourge following that night, that they were done and suffering for Doyle's death, but then, several remnants had attempt an assault on Wolfram and Hart. Again, they had been defeated and like before, Cordelia hoped that it had been the end of them, but here they were, bigger and stronger than ever before, still continuing their crusade of pure blood supremacy, still trying to transform the world into their own perfect version.

"We're gonna need reinforcements," Gunn said, "We need Angel, Connor, Spike, someone who can come out and help us."

"By that time, it'll be pointless," Cordelia said, "The Scourge would have gotten what they came for. It's up to us now, Gunn. Only we can save the day."

"Wish I had your bravado, Barbie."

"If it's one thing I know, it's that I'm stronger and wiser than before."

"Stronger, sure. Dunno about wiser," Gunn quipped, then off Cordelia's scathing glare, "It was a joke. You know, to lighten the tension."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and turned back to the ground floor.

"What is that he's got down there?"

"It looks like - oh my god!"

"What?"

Gunn didn't reply. Instead, he remembered back to Hell, when he had destroyed Wolfram and Hart and had removed the coffin that had survived the descent. How it contained the essence of the Old One, Illyria. How he had used it to infect Fred and destroy her, using her body to have Illyria reborn. Remembering how he had tried to use Illyria to reverse time, but she preferred to destroy the world by ending existence. Gunn remembered how he was fine with that and had even tried to stop Angel from battling Illyria. Thinking about it now, Gunn was thankful that Illyria had been defeated, but that didn't make it any easier. Looking down at the coffin, he had hoped that it had been lost when Wolfram and Hart disappeared following the time reversal, but as it turns out, the Scourge had been able to find it.

"It's the coffin I used on Fred to rebirth Illyria."

Cordelia narrowed her eyes, recognising the coffin. She had been there, witnessing Fred's death and the rise of Illyria. And while she had witness Illyria's rampage through Los Angeles, she didn't partake in bringing Illyria down, as she was busy trying to comfort her dying son…all because of the man beside her. Cordelia cast those thoughts aside, knowing that she couldn't fully blame Gunn. He couldn't exactly be held accountable for his crimes anymore than Angel could be.

"Until now, we've had the will, but not the way," the leader cried, "But now, with the fall of Los Angeles, we have acquired the means with this!"

"What is he gonna do with it?" Cordelia asked, "Praise it?"

"This sarcophagus contains the essence of She Who Will Not Be Named, contained within these jewels," the leader continued, "More than enough to awaken he who will lead us from the light and into the darkness. He who shall by morning have covered the streets with the remains of humans and mongrel scum."

He removed one of the jewels from the coffin and Cordelia then noticed the large, runic plaque carved into the earth. The leader then leapt down from the stage, jamming the jewel into the centre of the plaque, which instantly began glowing.

"Praise be to the pure breed! Praise be!"

"This isn't good," Gunn said, "Nothing with the word 'pure' in it can be good."

"We have to get out of here," Cordelia said.

Just then, the plaque erupted, as something monstrous came hurting up from underneath the ground, smashing through the rooftop and destroying it, as Cordelia and Gunn raced outside to get a better look at what they were up against. It was huge, at least up to a mile long, with thick dark armour and long spindly legs like a centipede. It had a dark navy blue underside, along with glowing spots on its flanks, while its head was rounded like a bullet train. It had six glowing eyes, a pair of tusks and a maw filled with razor sharp teeth.

"What the hell is that thing?" Cordelia asked.

"Huge," Gunn replied, "So, in terms of a plan?"

At that moment, the beast took notice of them and swiftly brought its head down to be level with the pair.

**"A human and a half-breed."**

"You better hope you're smiling when you say that," Cordelia said, "I can't tell on the account of how ugly you are."

**"You dare confront me, Baticus? Baticus, whose body courses with the power of an Old One? Baticus, who has-"**

"A really annoying habit of talking about himself in third person?" Cordelia taunted, "Yeah, we're still talking about the same person."

**"You should watch your tone. I will rend you limb from limb, once my loyal followers have slain the Stygians and their souls anchor me to this plane."**

At that moment, the remainder of the Scourge that hadn't been destroyed in the collapse of the oil refinery came out, standing before Baticus, as Cordelia drew her katana, her body starting to glow brightly.

"Gunn, get to the barn," she said.

"What and leave you here to play hide and get killed?" Gunn asked.

Cordelia unleashed the glow, obliterating the Scourge and rocking Baticus.

"Get to the barn now!" Cordelia demanded.

Gunn nodded and raced back to the truck, starting it up as two Hummers, no doubt belonging the Scourge, raced past. He spun the truck around, racing after them, taking a shortcut through the cornfield to reach the barn before them. He knew he was putting his life on the line for the Stygians, but he was more worried about Cordelia.

"Good, we're alone now," Cordelia said, "Can we begin?"

Baticus roared and flipped the remains of the oil refinery through the air. Cordelia started running, thankful that her demon blood allowed her to move faster and she just barely managed to avoid the wreckage, diving out of the way in time. Baticus darted down for her, but she was on her feet, jumping back and slicing, as his tusk flew through the air. Growling, Baticus whirled around, as Cordelia raised her hand, which was covered in a red pentagram and she unleashed a blast of stunning energy, however, it barely had any affect on Baticus, as he laughed.

**"Do you honestly think you stand a chance against me? What makes you think you can defeat me? What exactly do you have?"**

"Good looks," Cordelia replied, "Really great looks. Just ask my husband."

**"I care not for this husband of yours. Now die!"**

Baticus roared and dived once more, as Cordelia leapt out of the way, slicing with her katana. The wound healed, as Baticus whirled around and flicked his body, sending Cordelia flying through the air. She slid along her back, rolling out of the way in time when Baticus came crashing against the ground. Getting back up onto her feet, Cordelia slashed Baticus across the face and he reared back, before darting in once more. Moving around to the side, Cordelia sliced into his flesh, as he then rolled over towards her. Cordelia had just enough time to raise her katana, as Baticus rolled over the top of her, landing back on his legs. However, he felt something ripping through him and he let out an agonised scream as Cordelia tore her way out from the inside of him, slicing him completely in half, while she was covered in blood and gore.

"That was completely gross. Thank god it's over now."

Flicking the blood off the katana, Cordelia sheathed it and went to leave, but a squishing sound made her stop and turn around. She watched in horror as the wound closed over, before growing and reforming. Baticus' head emerged from his body, before growing out to his full length once more.

**"Ha-ha-ha! Did you really think that was going to be enough to defeat me?"** Baticus taunted, **"I have the power of an Old One coursing through me. You, half-breed, don't even stand a chance."**

"Damn," Cordelia said.

_**XXXXXX**_


	7. End of the Demon Lords

_**XXXXXX**_

"This doesn't look good," Connor said.

He and Kate were surveying a crime scene in which five humans had been found murdered in Downtown Los Angeles. Connor wanted to get in close so he could see if humans or demons were involved, but the police were refusing him, even though he tried to use his status as Angel's son, but that had surprisingly failed.

"Here, let me try," Kate said, "Detective coming through."

"You would be who?" an officer asked, viewing Kate's badge.

"Detective Kate Lockely," she replied, "If you've heard of me, you know what I'm like and I don't like people getting in my way."

"No, I haven't heard-"

"You must be new then. Move."

The officer hesitantly stepped aside, as Kate approached the crime scene, surveying the bodies and their wounds. As she neared the fourth victim, something caught her attention and she knelt down, plucking the bloodstained card from the victim's hand and turning it over, seeing the Angel Investigations logo. Hiding it from sight, Kate rejoined Connor as they walked away from the scene and she handed him the card.

"I'm thinking it's a message for Angel," Kate suggested, "We killed the Lord of Sherman Oaks, the other Lords kill some humans in retaliation."

"We better hurry and let Dad know about this," Connor said, "Come on."

_**XXXXXX**_

Angel was in the office, going through some old files and trying to catch up on work now that he had the room to figuratively breathe following the court order that prevented civilians from interfering in his work. Suddenly, a scream rang out and Angel raced upstairs as fast as he could, knowing that it was his daughter who had screamed and he burst into the room, just in time to see a demon take Ashleigh out through the window. He went to follow, but he was struck from behind and he hit the floor, looking up in his vamp face to see Burge's son before him.

"Finally, I get my spawning cloak!"

He lunged for Angel, who kicked him back and flipped up onto his feet, landing an outer crescent kick on his face. Burge's son growled, hitting the wall, as Angel pinned him by his head with a growl.

"Why are you here?" Angel snarled, "Where are you taking my daughter?"

"You're the private investigator, you figure it out."

Angel drew Burge's son from the wall, then slammed him into it again, cracking the plaster as he groaned in pain.

"I'll ask again. Do you really want me to kill you again?"

Burge's son threw his elbow back, smacking Angel aside and whirled around, lunging at him with his lobster claws. Angel deflected his strikes, slugging him in the face, then kicking him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Growling, Burge's son lunged, but he was thrown onto his back, as Angel grabbed his head.

"Last chance. Start talking."

"You ruined their plans, Angel. Obviously, they want you dead."

"Gee, obviously? If the assassination attempts didn't tell me, thank God for you."

"You should've kept a better eye on your little girl."

"And your father shouldn't have sent you here alone."

Twisting hard, Angel snapped his neck, before resuming his human visage as he headed downstairs to the weapons cabinet, just as Connor and Kate entered.

"Dad, we've got a problem," Connor started.

"Of course we do," Angel said, "Burge has taken Ashleigh."

"What?"

"I know. His son is currently upstairs. I'm going out to get her back."

"Angel, you can't," Kate said, "It's sunlight out there. You're at a disadvantage."

"I don't care. I'm getting her back."

"Dad, listen. They obviously chose the day to kidnap her, knowing you'll try and head out straight away. Let's just wait until nightfall before getting her back."

"Connor, the Lords would have killed her by then."

"I don't think so," Kate said, "They want you, not her, but they took her to get you. See where I'm going with this?"

Angel growled, knowing that Kate was right and he sighed, turning away from the cabinet and stalking back to his office.

"Fine, we'll wait until nightfall. Then we'll give them hell."

_**XXXXXX**_

"She's a cutie," Burbanks said, "So cute I wanna eat her."

"If she wasn't bait, you could," Burge growled.

"Angel's going to come anyway," Century City said, "Does it matter if she's alive or not? He doesn't need to know."

"You raise a good point," Burge said, "Alright, Burbanks, you can eat her."

Burbanks smiled and turned towards Ashleigh, as she tried to shrink back from the demon, but Burbanks knelt before the little girl before she could blink and grabbed her, just as the former Lord of Compton came running in.

"He's here. Angel's here."

"Hold off on it, Burbanks," Burge growled, "Our favourite vampire is here."

He joined the other Lords and headed out onto the small balcony overlooking the large workspace of the former factory, where a broadsword-wielding Angel was standing, along with Connor, Kate, Nina and James in his angel form.

"Burge, I just one request," Angel said, "Hand Ashleigh over and I'll let you go."

"Ha, nice try, Angel, but you forget, you're outnumbered," Burge said, "Besides, didn't you kill my son? An eye for an eye, or in this case, offspring."

"Kill him!" Burbanks ordered.

The steel doors on both sides of the work area opened up to reveal numerous demons of different species, as they rushed out to engage the team. Angel stepped forth, swinging his sword far and wide, easily slicing through the demons, while James was leaving burning carcass husks behind as he slaughtered the demons, while the Lords had left the balcony and returned to their room.

"Connor, James, hold them off," Angel called, "I've got the Lords."

"Got it!" Connor called.

Ducking and slicing upwards, Angel threw a demon into the path of another and raced for the stairs, heading up to the balcony and kicking the doors open, as the Lord of Compton came for him, but Angel sliced wide, decapitating him. However, before he could move any further, he saw that Burge was holding Ashleigh in his lobster claw.

"Stand down, Angel or your daughter dies," Burge growled.

Angel hesitated, but dropped his sword, going down onto his knees and putting his hands behind his head, as the Lord of Century City came over to him, wielding a pair of handcuffs, slapping them onto one wrist.

"There's going to be a public execution," Burge announced gleefully as tears ran down Ashleigh's face, "The whole city can watch their beloved hero die."

"Daddy."

Just as Century City reached for Angel's other wrist, he slipped a knife out from the top of his duster, whirling around and slicing through Century's City's throat. He gagged, as Angel then spun around and hurled the dagger straight into Burge's forehead. Ashleigh cried out as Burge shuddered, before dropping from her. Compton grabbed onto Angel's shoulder, but he whirled around with a punch, throwing Compton into the wall, as Burbank lunged for him, her claws slashing across his face. Angel staggered back, blocking her next blow as he aimed a kick at her legs, but she blocked and backhanded him. Angel went into a roll, rising up to block Burbank's fist and punch her in the face, then he grabbed her arm, twisting inwards and throwing her over his shoulder, before grabbing a stake from inside his coat and ramming it into her heart. Burbanks screamed in agony, clutching at the stake, but soon laid still, as Compton came leaping in. Catching him in the face with a fist, Angel then hit him in the stomach, before grabbing him around the head and bringing his full weight down upon the demon lord. Compton's neck was broken as a result, as Angel sighed in relief, before heading over to a whimpering Ashleigh.

"Daddy!" she cried, leaping into his arms, "You saved me!"

"Course I did, princess," Angel smiled, "I always will."

He headed out onto the balcony to find that all the demons had been killed and his team was left standing, as he went down into the work area.

"Connor!" Ashleigh cried, "Daddy rescued me!"

"Yeah, he's a hero that way," Connor grinned.

Angel set his daughter down and she ran over to her brother.

"I think it's time we got the hell out of here," Angel said, "The Lords are dead. The demons are going to lie low for a while. Gives us some breathing space."

Connor took his sister by the hand as the group then left the factory, with Angel taking his children home, dropping Connor off at his apartment, then heading back to the Hyperion with the sleepy Ashleigh and he put her to bed, before going to bed himself, staring the space beside him and thinking of Cordelia.

_"I hope you come home soon, Cordy. I'm missing you."_

_**XXXXXX**_


	8. Fall of an Old One

_**XXXXXX**_

Gunn arrived at the barn, grabbing his axe and standing in front of the door, just as the Hummers pulled up and the Scourge stepped out, all armed with handguns.

"Sorry boys, end of the line," Gunn said, "If you really intend to use the Stygians' souls to anchor your lord, you're in for a world of disappointment."

"Gunn, is it?" the leader asked.

"Sure is."

"Do you really think you stand a chance against us?"

"Seeing as how you know my name, you must know my reputation," Gunn said, "I didn't get it by running and hiding every time a bunch of paramilitary, racist, leather heads came-a-calling."

"Absurd. As absurd as giving your life for a bunch of mongrel scum that won't even fight for their lives. Even for a human, that strikes me as pretty stupid."

"Good point. I promise to ponder it after I kill you."

The Scourge then raised their handguns, all aiming at Gunn, who simply stood there, prepared to give up his life for the Stygians. He knew it was foolish, putting his life on the line, but he was used to it growing up on the harsh streets of Los Angeles. And perhaps, he could gain a piece of redemption by sacrificing himself.

"Baticus requires us to kill those demons so that he can begin his thousand, thousand year reign," the leader growled, "On my command, gentlemen, obliterate him."

"Too funny. From what I hear, the Scourge are the baddest of all bad asses," Gunn smirked, "And you need guns to take on one human with a three thousand year old battle axe? Lame."

"We hardly-" the leader started, before pondering Gunn's words and realising he was right, "Gentlemen, let us lay down our weapons and personally show him why the Scourge are the most feared and respected of all demons."

The Scourge obeyed, tossing their weapons to the ground, as Gunn grinned. He dropped his axe, his hands reaching around to his back.

"Too funny."

Whipping out the pair of handguns, Gunn began firing off rounds, striking each and every one of the Scourge demons in the heads, killing them instantly. The leader snarled, leaping for his gun, as Gunn dropped his weapons, before kicking up the axe and swinging. The leader gasped as his head was severed and his body joined the rest of his comrades. Gunn knew it was cheating, but he was still alive and the Scourge was dead. As his grandmother used to say, that was all that mattered.

"You promised you would save us," D'rel cried, stepping out of the barn, surveying the dead bodies, "And you did," he finished with a smile.

_**XXXXXX**_

Cordelia hit the ground hard and rolled back onto her feet, barely avoiding the tusk that sliced for her abdomen. Jumping back, Cordelia looked around for her katana, before realising that it was currently on the opposite side of Baticus, as he reared up with a roar, before diving once more. Pentagrams appeared around Cordelia's hands and she waited until the last moment, as Baticus' mouth descended upon her and she struck, unleashing a blast of stunning energy that rocked Baticus. Seizing her chance, Cordelia raced around the Old One, picking up her katana and stabbing upwards when Baticus came for her. The blade pierced the bottom of Baticus' jaw and he was stunned for a moment, as Cordelia then removed the blade and raised her hand, knocking him with a shot of stunning energy.

**"There is something about you, half-breed, that I just can't quite figure out,"** Baticus growled, **"What are you?"**

"Considering how much of a pure blood supremacist you are, I don't think it really matters," Cordelia said, "But if it helps, I'm a seer to the Powers That Be."

**"A seer? How intriguing. Have you foreseen your inevitable death?"**

"The only death I've foreseen is your own, Baticus. I promise you, you're not going to leave this area. Not while I'm around."

**"Oh, well in that case then, we best solve that pesky problem."**

Hearing a scuttling sound, Cordelia whirled around, her katana plunging deep into the face of a miniature Baticus, as more began appearing, all racing towards her like mindless, hungry dogs. Cordelia swung the katana wide, killing another minion, as one lunged at her from behind, knocking her to the ground. She rolled over, piercing the minion's stomach, as the rest then piled up on her, burying her under their mass.

**"Ha! Now you are defeated and I can leave."**

A bright light appeared from beneath the minions, before blasting through them, as Cordelia stood up, covered in blood and gore, as Baticus snarled. He roared and lunged for her, but she dived out of the way, her katana slicing in his flesh and she ran along his length, as he snarled in pain, before rolling away. The wound healed, as Cordelia smirked, raising her katana as Baticus reared up before her.

**"I will destroy you, half-breed, if it's the last thing I'll ever do. You will not beat me. Prepare to die at-"**

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up and do it before I die of boredom," Cordelia said.

Baticus roared and dived for Cordelia, but at the last moment, he paused, before rearing up and unleashing an almighty shriek of pain so loud that Gunn was able to hear it over a mile away at the barn. Baticus' body began glowing, cracks appearing in his body as he collapsed before Cordelia, who looked at him warily in confusion.

**"But…I don't…understand,"** Baticus said, breathing heavily, **"I hold…the power of an Old One…why…oh…it's so painful!"**

"I guess the Scourge didn't get to kill the Stygians, which means their souls will never anchor you here in this dimension," Cordelia said, "Also, after Illyria rose in LA, I did a bit of research on Old Ones. You were never one of them."

**"No…I was merely…Illyria's slave…condemned for eternity…for defying her."**

"Maybe, what I'm thinking, is that your body couldn't handle the power output of an Old One. And that's a lot of power to contain…even if you're so big."

**"It hurts…so much…please…it hurts,"** Baticus groaned.

Cordelia raised her sword and drove it home.

_**XXXXXX**_

"Thank you so much," the female Stygian said.

"I wish you could stay for dinner," D'rel said, "There's plenty to go around."

"See you round, kid," Gunn smiled.

He got into his truck and started to drive away, but then stopped and got out.

"What do you mean by 'dinner'?"

Entering the barn, Gunn swallowed as he nervously climbed up to the loft, where he found two dead farmers, tied to the posts by their own intestines. Feeling sick, Gunn climbed back down and headed outside. He had hoped that the Scourge were the only evil ones, but something at the back of his mind had told him that the Stygians were simply the lesser of two evils, but he didn't want to believe it…until now. While the Stygians were inside, Gunn brought D'rel outside, before closing the barn and locking the Stygians inside, as he then grabbed a jerry can of fuel and poured it onto the barn.

"Hey, you're alive," Cordelia said, "Good to see."

"Thanks. You too," Gunn replied, before taking out a lighter.

Putting two and two together, Cordelia worked out what Gunn was going to do and knew what had happened. Like Gunn, she had also had the same thoughts about the Stygians, if they were honestly good or simply the lesser of two evils. Gunn tossed the lighter at the barn, as it was engulfed in flames and he walked away with Cordelia.

_**XXXXXX**_

"I hope you come back," Fred said, "It was so nice to see you again."

"Don't worry, Fred, we'll meet again," Cordelia said, "Next time, I'll bring Angel and the children around."

"I would like that."

The pair embraced, as Gunn then stepped forward.

"So, this is goodbye, Fred. I'm gonna miss you."

Fred gave him a smile, before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, Charles. Take care in Los Angeles."

Gunn broke away with a smile, before joining Cordelia in the truck, while D'rel was currently lying in the tray with a large sheet as a blanket. Gunn was hoping that at a young age, D'rel would be able to find an alternative to his lifestyle and he knew of a place in Los Angeles that could help.

"So, Los Angeles?" Cordelia said, "Homeward bound?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Gunn smiled, "Let's go home."

_**XXXXXX**_


	9. San Diego Scifi Convention

_**XXXXXX**_

_"Oh my God,"_ Angel thought, _"Couldn't they have gotten even just one detail right? Is that too much to ask?"_

He was currently in a small cinema, viewing a preview of the film 'Last Angel in Hell', which was basically a film about Angel and his effort to save Los Angeles while it was in Hell. Except that everything. Was. Wrong. For starters, Angel himself didn't look anything at all like Nicholas Cage. Gunn wasn't a white, overweight man carrying around a Gatling gun and Betta George is a telepathic fish, not a mangy dog. The best part was how the film makers had made the character of Spike as a sexy, blonde woman who was in a relationship with Cage-Angel.

_"They do realise that I'm married to Cordelia, not Spike? Spike, who is in fact, a man. A very annoying man at that, but still, a man."_

Thankfully, the preview ended and Angel left the cinema in disgust, trying very hard _not_ to find those responsible and badly hurting them to put it mildly. He wasn't too worried about the fact that there was a movie about him. Had to happened. Every third person in Hell was a screenwriter. But it was the fact that they ignored his marriage and had him hooking up with Spike. Someone need to get their facts straight. But first, there was more important things at hand. He was here at this San Diego Sci-fi Convention in order to retrieve the Flaming Sword, the very weapon that had killed him in Hell. It had appeared up for bid and a tip-off from Connor told him the weapon was going to be here at the auction that was taking place later that day.

"Sir, you can't have that cigarette in here."

"It's part of my costume, mate."

_"No, can__'__t be,__"_ Angel thought, stepping around the corner, _"__It is.__"_

There was Spike, leaning casually against the wall and managing to convince the security guard that he had come in costume and that the cigarette was actually part of it. As the guard walked away, content with Spike's lie, Angel approached his grandchilde, wondering what he was doing here.

"Spike."

"Angel, couldn't keep away, huh?" Spike asked, "Can you believe they made me a lass? Speaking of which, yours seem forgotten in this film. Oh and the actress is doing a signing at the Artist's Alley"

"This is what you've been up to since we last saw each other?" Angel asked.

"I've been working through stuff. Making it up as I go. You know how that can be."

"I really do not."

"You want to go to the Artist's Alley?"

"I really do not. I'm actually here for-"

"Shhh. I know that voice."

Angel saw that he was listening to the conversation coming from the cinema, knowing that it was it was question-taking time and as he listened in, he could hear someone complain about how every fact from the movie was wrong, as he had actually been in Hell himself, hanging out with Spike. Peeking around the corner, Angel saw the young man, who was dressed as a wizard and he looked at Spike for answers.

"Bloke hung around me and Cheerleader during the start of Hell," Spike said, "Unfortunately, Cordelia put a hole through his chest. Good to see him alive again."

"I never met Angel, but Spike told me all about him," Jeremy continued, "They never officially dated, but Spike considered Angel like a big brother."

"Jerry must have been high on hell-fumes," Spike said to Angel's amused look.

Jeremy continued ranting and raving, even as two security guards grabbed him by the arms and began dragging him from the room. Then, Jeremy started complaining about he had a three-day pass, until he was thrown out onto the ground. He groaned, seeing two pairs of boots before him and he looked up, his jaw dropping in surprise.

"No way. Spike!" Jeremy cried, getting up.

"Jerry," Spike replied.

"It's Jeremy. Wow, I haven't seen you since I was gored through the stomach. Speaking of which, Cordelia isn't around, is she?" Jeremy asked, looking around nervously.

"No, she's not around. Currently somewhere out-"

Spike was cut off when Jeremy suddenly hugged him, before noticing Angel.

"You must be Angel, right? Spike told me everything about you."

"Believe none of it," Angel said, shaking his hand, just as his phone rang, "Hang on, Jeremy. Phone call."

"He got my name right, Spike! I'm just saying."

"You can let go of me now," Spike growled.

"Sorry, Groo, got distracted," Angel answered his phone, "What's going on?"

"Angel, I'm in line to enter the auction room," the Groosalugg replied, dressed in his usual clothes, including a broadsword; as he peeked into said room, "I can see the sword, sheathed and smouldering. I suspect it'll fetch quite a sum, but unfortunately, what little money I had I spent on a one-day pass and a saltless pretzel."

"That's okay, I don't want to buy it," Angel said, "I just want to see who else does. Perhaps they might want to try a repeat performance."

"Well, there are these otherworldly bounty hunters," Groosalugg said, eyeing said hunters, who were all dressed as colourful bears, "It would be wise to hide yourself when you arrive."

"Thanks, Groo, I'll find a way. Be there soon," Angel said, before hanging up.

"What's that? A call to action?" Spike asked.

"No."

"Don't hold back info. You're going into a scuffle, I want to participate. I want to be co-scuffler."

"I have to do this without being noticed…so your involvement is out. You're loud, Spike. If they know me, they know you. You can't go back into the building."

"I can be subtle. Besides, look around. There are a bunch of gits dressed as us!"

"Hey, look at you yelling, which is the opposite of subtle," Angel retorted.

"Look, Angel, a while ago, you babbled about how my future was wide open. Said I could do whatever I wanted and no-one would see me coming," Spike said, "And making me say this is cruel of you, but, you were right! I can do whatever I want and it's freaking me bloody out. I've never been this free and it's been a bloody nightmare trying to figure out the next step!"

"Right, so," Angel said, "You follow my lead. _He won't._ You don't run ahead. _He will._ You don't try and take on too much, you don't draw attention to us and you don't let civilians get caught in the crossfire. _He will, he will, he probably won't."_

"Excuse me, Angel," Jeremy cried, "Couldn't help but overhear that you wanted to go in unnoticed. I think I have the solution to your problem."

"What's that?"

"You do what everyone else is doing. You go in costume!"

He held up two costume bags, both of 'Last Angel in Hell'. One was an Angel costume, complete with a wig, sword and mask, while the other was the Female-Spike costume, which came with a long, blonde wig, mask, coat and fake fangs.

"No need to thank me, got these for free," Jeremy continued, "Even got one for myself. You dig them? I call dibs on the karate one though."

As the trio walked away, the two occupants of the costume stall watched them go with glee. One was dressed as a ninja, while the other was dressed up as a superhero, as they continued handing out free costumes, with their own agenda. The pair were hoping to make the boring people of the convention special, wanting to give their lives purpose in some form. Rubbing their hands together once the last of the costumes were taken, the pair opened a cardboard box, taking out the head of Janus.

"The world that denies thee…thou inhabit," recited the ninja, cutting his hand.

Meanwhile, Angel, Spike and Jeremy had all gotten changed into their costumes, before heading towards the auction room, where the bounty hunters and Groosalugg were currently waiting for the bidding to start.

"Alright, time to grab the sword," said the demon leader.

"Try if you wish," Groosalugg said, stepping in his way, "I will slay and mock you."

"Sidekick! We've got a sidekick!"

A hunter took a human hostage, only to get suddenly stabbed in the back.

"You wanted Angel," Spike said, "Here I am."

"Stop that," Angel growled, punching a demon.

He was dressed as Female-Spike, while the real Spike had dressed up as Angel. Together, the pair began fighting the demons, however, Angel was having troubles with his mask and briefly wondered how children did it every Halloween, before deciding that for Ashleigh's safety, she was never wearing a mask. Unfortunately, his thinking got him off-guard and he was knocked to the ground, as the mask was removed.

"Angel! Angel's here!" a hunter cried.

Angel rose up, punching the hunter, just as the spell was completed and one of the hunters transformed into a giant, cuddly bear who instantly pulled Angel into a hug. Freaked out, Angel shoved the bear aside, before looking around the convention, noticing that everyone had turned into their costumes.

"Spike! We've got a problem," Angel called.

"I challenge all of you!" Jeremy shouted confidently.

"Don't worry, I'm on to it. I find the source, I cut it off at the knees, I sulk away in the shadows, I sit alone in a dark room, I think about Buffy, I sleep, I do the whole thing again tomorrow," came Spike's altered voice.

"Spike, what are you on about? What happened to your accent?"

"Spike? I think you're confused," Spike said, "I'm Angel! Let's go to work."

"Wait, what?" a clearly confused Angel cried.

_**XXXXXX**_


	10. Boys and Their Toys

_**XXXXXX**_

The San Diego Sci-fi Convention was in complete anarchy.

People had literally become their costumes, transforming into superheroes and waging battle against each other. One such hero, a man with spiky black hair and wearing a long leather coat; grabbed a ninja and backhanded him, before throwing him aside.

"Who the hell are you?" the ninja asked, as he was then lifted up by his throat.

"I am Angel!" Spike cried.

"No you're not," the real Angel groaned from the floor, "Stop it!"

He got up, shoving two superheroes aside, noticing the giant, colourful bears wandering about, singing and dancing, while hugging anyone who came close. Giant colourful bears who used to be a group of demonic bounty hunters…

"I usually fight, then mope," Spike cried, slugging a hero, "But then I realised, I could save time if I fight while I mope!"

"There is no floor!" Jeremy cried, kicking a hero, "Wax the spoon!"

"The martial artist is plucky and I enjoy Spike more when he is crossbred with you," the Groosalugg grinned, headlocking a hero.

"He's nothing like me, Groo," Angel said, "Right?"

He headed over to the auction room, hoping that it was one of the items in the room that was causing the madness. A man was standing nearby, except that he was covered in fire and talking about how he was going to explode. Thinking quickly, Angel grabbed the man and tossed him into the auction room, then dived for cover when the room exploded in a shower of wood and fire and he prayed that it worked.

"What are you doing down there?" Spike asked, "The fight isn't over. The fight is never over. That man died in vain and now we have to cry over him."

_"Damn it!" _Angel thought.

As Spike, Jeremy and Groosalugg continued the fight, Angel took note of the bounty hunters/hugging bears once more, knowing that once the spell was over, they would revert back to normal. Using the lie that orphans were on the way, Angel locked the bears in the bathroom, before turning to Spike.

"They're out of the way for now. When things switch back, just remember we have a bathroom full of bounty hunters to deal with."

"First we should walk in a line," Spike said, ignoring him, "Slow, proud, sullen, important. I will take the lead."

"Let's just get to work," Angel growled.

_**XXXXXX**_

"It smell of magic, sweat, fear and soda," the demon deduced.

He was a tall and muscular demon with a shiny, bald head and glowing red eyes. He was naked save for the thick beard of tentacles that wrapped around his waist and between his legs, as a civilian came running over to him.

"Out of my way, tentacles! You probably think you're some demonic assassin or a Warcraft villain or something-"

"I am eternal," the demon said.

"You only think you're eternal."

Already annoyed, the demon took the large spear off his back and used it to sliced the civilian cleanly in half, leaving the twitching body behind as he entered the convention.

_**XXXXXX**_

"What's this now?" Angel questioned, "Zombies. Tacky."

He had gone with Jeremy in search of whatever was causing the chaos, with Jeremy wanting to kick whatever the item was. Angel himself was thinking back to Sunnydale, when a similar occurrence had taken place. When Buffy had become an eighteenth-century duchess, Xander a real soldier, Willow a…ghost and Cordelia as Cordelia, instead of a cat. Even after all these years, Angel still didn't know what had caused that particular Halloween to get turned upside down, so he was clueless in this situation. And now he was fighting zombies. He hated zombies.

Meanwhile, Spike and Groosalugg were also in search of the source, when they had come across a group of aliens, threatening them with ray guns.

"Put down your weapons, Earthling," one alien said.

"I'm not from Earth and I suspect you are," Groosalugg said, brandishing his sword.

"I can take them all down," Spike said, "That one looks female. I could romance it."

"There are only a handful. We can take them."

"No, it's not that. They're scared. It's not just them either. Everyone needs my help," Spike said, before grabbing the nearest alien by the face, "I know how you feel, my friend. Confused, distraught, horny. But deep down, I know you're good. There is good in everyone! Every thorn has its rose!"

"Alert! Alert!"

"You can be rehabilitated. Join our team," Spike said, now dragging the alien along the floor by his arm, "We take everyone."

"Spike-" Groosalugg started.

"Exactly, we took Spike in. What does that tell you?"

"You're incurring the wrath of the pseudo-aliens," Groosalugg finished.

"You don't say?" Spike said, dropping the alien.

_**XXXXXX**_

The vase was instantly shattered in a kick, as Jeremy held his bloody foot.

"Okay, Angel, that vase is not enchanted," Jeremy said.

"Thanks, Jeremy," Angel said, before turning to the hero beside him, "And if you could use your powers to stop the other people with powers from hurting each other, I'd appreciate it."

"Is that all?" Admiral Stupendous asked, "I have many other powers to speak of."

"No, it's fine," Angel said, as realisation dawned on him, "Wait a minute."

He turned to Jeremy, but found him in the grasp of a large, strong demon with a beard of tentacles. And one sniff told him this demon was real. With a growl, Angel lunged at the demon, only to get taken down by a single punch to the face.

"I thought this job was going to be an effort. You must have paid well for your reputation," the demon growled, exchanging Jeremy for Angel.

"Aren't you going to at least find the Flaming Sword to kill me with?" Angel asked.

"You? I had no idea you were here. I was paid twenty-five times my normal fee to kill Spike," the demon replied, "Why, is there a bounty on you?"

"ATTENTION, GOOD PEOPLE OF THE CON! THIS IS YOUR CHAMPION, ANGEL," came Spike's voice over the loudspeaker.

While the demon was distracted, Angel drew out a pen from his coat, then stabbed it straight into the demon's eye, while Spike was encouraging the superheroes to try and find the source of the disturbance. Unfortunately, while the heroes did rally to his words, half of the con-goers had come as super villains and as a result, a battle quickly rang out. Angel was slightly impressed with Spike's plan, except that his version was to be much more subtle and sure enough, he found the subtle version.

"Did he just fell me with a pen?" the demon cried, incredulous, "All the powers running about, he took me down with a pen? Reputation is very much deserved."

"There's our answer," Angel told Jeremy, before heading over to the young boy wearing a familiar wizard costume, "Excuse me, I need your help. Can you bring me the thing that is causing all this?"

"Why?" the boy asked, "This is so cool!"

"If you do it, I'll buy you whatever you want. Location spell."

"I don't know one."

"Make it up. You won't be wrong."

The boy chanted a location spell, one that he had made up, but it worked, as the head of Janus suddenly appeared in Angel's hands. One phone call to Spike to tell him to tell the heroes and villains to stop fighting, Angel checked that whoever were flying were back on the floor, before he crushed the statue with a smile, instantly reverting everyone back to normal. With a few hours, everyone was still reeling over what had happened, janitors were cleaning up the mess and Groosalugg was facing off with the bounty hunters in the bathroom, wielding the slightly-exploded Flaming Sword (and a magical skateboard), as a now-normal Spike rejoined Angel.

"A demon was looking for you," Angel said, "You looking into it?"

"Maybe later," Spike said casually, "Can we get out of here? I was just running around as you, I need a bloody shower and scrub myself clean," he muttered, "Is that how you really are? Freaking out over the safety of everyone?"

"Oh and you don't?" Angel asked, "I've seen you, Spike. I know you and-"

"Let's get this straight, Angel. I'm not you. I mean, I'll lend a hand if I'm bored…but…but," he trailed off, seeing a poster for 'Last Angel in Hell', "Never gets easier, does it?"

"I want to say yes, Spike, I really do," Angel said, as they left the convention.

_**XXXXXX**_

A few hours, Angel was sitting at the counter of the Hyperion, going over a few files, while keeping an eye on Ashleigh, as the door opened and he looked up to see both Cordelia and Gunn entering the hotel, his eyes focused on his wife.

"We're back!" Cordelia cried with a smile.

_**XXXXXX**_


	11. Angel and Cordelia

__**Just a little moment between Angel and Cordelia, now they're back together again. Don't think I've ever really had something about just these two...**

_**XXXXXX**_

"Mommy!"

Cordelia smiled and knelt down, opening her arms wide as Ashleigh threw herself into her mother's arms. Cordelia kissed her cheek, hugging her daughter close, as Gunn looked up at Angel, before heading over to the vampire.

"Hey, Angel, you're…looking alright."

"Thanks, Gunn, so do you. How's it going?"

Gunn nervously scratched his neck, unsure how to answer. This was the first time since the time reversal that he had seen Angel and the memory of killing him was still fresh in his mind, along with everything else, but Gunn knew he had been forgiven. He just wasn't entirely sure if he had forgiven himself yet.

"I'm good," Gunn answered, "Is it alright if I crash here for the night?"

"Sure," Angel replied, "You're always welcome here, Gunn."

Gunn thanked him and headed upstairs, as Cordelia crossed the lobby with Ashleigh in her arms, pulling Angel in for a kiss, as his arms went around her waist. A month without being anywhere near her husband was a month too long, but now Cordelia was home and they could make up for lost time.

"Missed you," Cordelia said.

"Missed you too," Angel smiled, "Nice highlights," he added, playing briefly with her new honey-coloured tresses.

"Mom?"

Cordelia broke away from Angel, looking towards the basement where Connor was standing. Setting her daughter down, Cordelia strode over to her son, pulling him into her arms, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill over, the memory of his death still fresh in her mind. Connor held his mother tightly, having missed her for the past month. Finally, Cordelia broke away from her son, wiping away a long strand of his hair from his face and cupping his cheek with a smile.

"You need a haircut, my boy."

"I missed you, Mom," Connor said.

"I missed you too, Connor," Cordelia replied, "Like you'd never thought."

"Yeah, I guess it's not everyday your son dies in front of your eyes, only to get resurrected by evil cosmic forces."

"If anything, you get to join the club. The Everyone-Who-Has-Died-And-Been-Resurrected Club," Cordelia said with a small smile, "I feel left out."

"Hey, Connor, can you put your sister to bed?" Angel asked.

"Sure. Come on, Ash."

Connor picked his sister up and headed to her room, as Angel took Cordelia by the hand, before leading her outside to the garden, the scent of jasmine filling the air.

"So, how was the trip?" Angel asked.

"Oh, it was fine," Cordelia replied, "We saw Fred, battled against the Scourge, oh and I took down an Old One demon. Well, he wasn't really an Old One, but acted like it."

"The Scourge? Seriously? They came back?"

"For a while, but Gunn took care of them. I don't think we'll see them ever again."

"Oh. Well, that's good then," Angel said, thoughts of Doyle flashing in his mind.

"So, what's been happening in LA since we left?" Cordelia asked.

"Uh, I ran into Kate, you know, the detective?"

"Oh, she's back? I never really liked her, not with the way she treated you."

"Well, she's joined Angel Investigations, so I'd say we're on good terms again. We also took down the Demon Lords and Spike got turned into me."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow, "Come again?"

"Spike and I went to a Sci-fi Convention and everyone got turned into their costumes," Angel explained, "Spike dressed up as me, so he turned into me."

"That sounds like that Halloween we had in Sunnydale. Also, how and why did he dress up as you?"

"I guess you don't know about the film? There's a movie about our exploits, so there were costumes based on the film and Spike, being Spike, went as me."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun. I wonder who's playing as me. I imagine Angelina Jolie."

"Um," Angel said, "You're not in it. The writers made Spike a girl and my lover."

Three seconds passed and then, "WHAT! They couldn't put me in! This is outrageous! Who's directing? I swear, when I get my hands on them-"

"Cordy, Cordy, don't worry," Angel said, "The film's terrible. I saw a preview. They had some guy named Nicholas Cage playing as me."

Cordelia made a face, "Oh damn, I feel sorry for you."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things wrong with the facts, so don't worry about it."

"Fine. I guess everyone is doing their best to forget about Hell," Cordelia sighed, "Not that I can blame them. Kinda hard because I saw both you and Connor die."

"Yeah, but we got revived by the Senior Partners," Angel said, "Everything's fine."

"No, it's not, Angel. We all have the memories. Everything's now changed for us. I mean, I watched you die. I held my son as he died in my arms. I can't forget that."

"Neither can I, Cordy, but we can forgive. That's what we're all about. Forgiveness and redemption. I just wish Wesley had his chance for redemption."

Cordelia nodded in agreement, looking towards the sky, hoping that Wesley had been able to move on in the afterlife and that he was watching over them. She like to think he had and in all honesty, she was upset that one of her best friends was now gone. She looked over at her husband, noticing that he was thinking the same thing and she grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't think Wesley would want us to constantly mope about him," Cordelia said, "He would want us to keep fighting the good fight."

"I know," Angel said, "But I miss him. I know he took our son and betrayed us, but he always made the hard decisions, the ones we couldn't make and he accepted the consequences, no matter how great they were. I will always miss him, Cordy."

"So will I, Angel. But we're together now, back as a family and we can honour him. We can do what we do best, helping the helpless and saving the innocent. He would want us to continue being champions."

"I knew there was a reason why I married you," Angel smiled.

"Because of my good charm and winning smile?" Cordelia replied.

He couldn't help the smile that followed, "That and you keep me grounded."

"Except when I turned evil. Boy, wasn't that a joy ride?"

"True. That was a rough year for all of us."

Cordelia nodded in agreement and looked towards the twinkling sky, before leaning her head on Angel's shoulder, as he gently rubbed her hand with his thumb, both enjoying the comfortable silence as they stared at the stars.

"Okay, you know, I had a long drive back and I'm pretty tired," Cordelia said, "You, my champion manpire, should take me to bed."

"Gladly."

Scooping Cordelia in his arms, Angel carried his giggling wife back into the hotel, taking her to their bedroom and laying her on the bed. He removed his shirt and slacks, climbing into bed with her, only to hear her snores filling the room.

_"Damn."_

_**XXXXXX**_

"Finally, I've found you."

Spike cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at the young woman before him. She was tall and slim, with long blonde hair and wearing a black midriff top, short jacket and jeans. From a single whiff, he could tell that she was a vampire, however, not one he recognised. He had been at the pub for a few hours, slowly drinking himself into a stupor so he could forget the day's events, especially the fact that he had been running around as Angel, of all people, when the spell took place.

"Can I help you, love?" Spike asked, "You're lucky it's my night off."

"Spike, I'm Taryn. You don't remember me from the Order?"

"The Order of what? Leather?"

"No, Aurelius. I was one of the Master's disciples."

"Cookie for you. Now, what do you want with me?" Spike asked, "Hope it's not important. I'm pretty busy here."

Taryn glanced around the pub, "Yeah, I can see that. No, I'm here with an offer. Rebuild the Order and lead us once more. There's a plan to open the Hellmouths around America and we need your help."

"Splendid idea, pet, but no thanks. I'm out of any Order business. I never liked the crusty Master very much nor did I like how the Order did things."

"Well, you can change that," Taryn continued, "You'll be our leader. You can make the Order to how you want it. And when we open the Hellmouths, it'll be a great party for everyone. You can be king."

"Alright. How about we take this outside and talk further?"

Taryn nodded and followed Spike outside, as he looked around the area, making sure that no-one was watching him, as a stake ejected out of his sleeve and he rammed it straight through Taryn's heart. She gasped, before turning to dust.

"Hope you take that as my final answer."

Sliding the stake back into his sleeve, Spike returned to the pub.

_**XXXXXX**_


	12. It's a Topsy Turvy World

_**XXXXXX**_

Night had fallen and Cordelia was on her way back to the Hyperion, when someone grabbed her arm from behind. Whirling around, her fist flew into the vampire's face, knocking him back a few steps, as more vampires appeared on the street.

"Sure, why not?" Cordelia asked, "It's not a party with only two participants."

"A little scrawny, but she'll make do," a vampire grinned.

"Excuse me? Scrawny? I'm slim and fit, not scrawny."

"Kill her!"

Dropping her handbag aside, Cordelia drew a stake from her belt, holding it out to the nearest vampire, who fell upon it and burst into dust. The next vampire punched Cordelia in the face, as she kicked him in the stomach, then moved to the next vampire, dodging her fist and punching her, while kicking a fourth vampire. A fifth vampire came running in, as Cordelia ducked down, flipping him over onto his back, then staking him, before blocking a vampire's kick and staking him. The fourth vampire attacked with a variety of moves, which Cordelia blocked, before staking him, leaving behind the female vampire. She growled, deciding to run, but Cordelia hurled the stake, impaling her through the leg. The vampire cried out, as Cordelia removed the stake, before holding it above her heart.

"Perhaps you could tell me what's been going on," Cordelia said, "Something major is going on and since you're in the area, maybe you know something."

"I don't know anything!" the vampire cried.

"Looking for me, Cordelia?"

The voice sounded an orchestra of scalded cats, causing Cordelia to face the owner. It was a tall figure, wearing in a flowing, black cloak that seemed fluid, like there was no body underneath, while its head looked like a round gold mask.

"Who are you?" Cordelia asked.

"You can call me Discord."

Then, he opened his mouth, letting loose a single, searing note that felt like it was cutting right through the universe and causing Cordelia to cry out sharply in agony.

_**XXXXXX**_

_A few hours earlier…_

The Groosalugg was standing on a stretch of beach near the Santa Monica Pier, a sword in hand as he meditated…or collecting his thoughts. Even though he was dressed in his native clothes like normal, it was possible no-one would have really noticed him…except for the fact that he had a dragon sleeping behind him. Police were doing their best to hold back the crowd eager to meet the Groosalugg. A young blonde woman by the name of Carol Anne Stoga managed to break through the crowd, rushing towards Groosalugg and throwing her arms around his neck, while planting a kiss on his lips, both surprising and waking the Groosalugg up.

"You were kissing me?" he asked, still in surprise.

"Oh wow! Does this mean we're getting married?" Carol asked.

However, inspired by Carol, the rest of the civilians pushed past the police, swamping Groosalugg and shoving Carol aside, overwhelming the Pylean native.

"Do not crowd the Groosalugg so close. His blade is sharp!"

"Is he threatening us?" a civilian cried.

"He is threatening us!"

As quickly as they had come, the civilians all started running away from the Groosalugg. He motioned to Piper the dragon, who grabbed hold of him with his claws, before spreading his wings and lifting off. Unfortunately, Carol had grabbed onto Groosalugg's leg as he was being lifted away and now she was in the air with him…until his boot fell off and she went plummeting back towards the ground. Without even thinking, Groosalugg dived after her.

If only dragons could roll their eyes…

Swooping down, Piper was able to catch the pair in time, when suddenly something very strange happened: the entire world flipped over, with the sky becoming the ground and the beach houses becoming the sky. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to completely disorientate Piper that when the world rightened itself, the massive dragon smashed straight through a seventeen room, five bathroom, newly renovated kitchen, four car garaged house that was close to school.

Even in LA, homeowner insurance does not cover falling dragon…

_**XXXXXX**_

_Twelve hours earlier…_

Night had spread across Los Angeles, as Angel leapt across a gap between buildings, wielding a katana, specifically, Cordelia's katana, as he found what he was looking for: a Krathlak demon. Large, with a scaly hide and a spiked tail, a Krathlak devours the souls of unborn babies. However, the souls can be saved if the demon is sliced open before it starts digesting. Unfortunately, it has the strength of a hundred men.

Angel vamped out and moved for the demon, but he didn't anticipate how fast it was and he was caught by the spiked tail, slamming into a brick wall. He managed to duck under the tail when it smashed through the wall and he dove for his fallen katana, grasping it just as the world literally went topsy-turvy. Despite falling through the air towards the sky, Angel managed to slash wide, slicing the Krathlak demon open across its soft belly, releasing all the baby souls, as the world flipped back to normal. Both Angel and the dead Krathlak landed in a full, open Dumpster, but it was Angel who had gotten impaled through the thigh by the katana.

_**XXXXXX**_

_Nineteen days earlier. Silverlake…_

"M'sieur Lorne? Rise et shine, M'sieur."

The small, tentacled demon maid known as Fifi was making her way through the plush mansion that her master resided in, knowing it was time for him get up and start his business once more. However, when she got to his bedroom, she found that he wasn't in there at all. Instead, she found him collapsed in the bathroom.

"M'sieur Lorne?"

"Fifi," Lorne croaked weakly, "Call…666..."

_**XXXXXX**_

"I'm sorry, Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan, it is cancer."

Lorne stared incredulously at the insect-like demon. Cancer? Him?

"And it's inoperable," the demon continued, "Your cells are practically shredding themselves. I'd estimate you have…six months at best."

"That can't be, Doc," Lorne said, "Pyleans don't get cancer."

"Pyleans who stay on Pylea. But you left, Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan. No one can say what living on this world for so long has done to your system."

Lorne looked down at his hands, crestfallen. Six months? Cancer? And he had so much for live for too. He was still young, by Pylean standards. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he actually had _cancer_.

"I'm sorry, Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan," the doctor said, "My condolences."

_**XXXXXX**_

_Now…_

"Hi honey, I'm home!"

Lorne walked into the Hyperion Hotel, surprised to find it empty. At least until he saw Angel coming out of the office with a slight limp, reading through a thick volume and he looked up in surprise at Lorne.

"Lorne! It's been a while. What brings you back here?" Angel asked.

"Just…wanted to see the old gang," Lorne replied, "Where is everyone?"

"Here and there. I was enjoying my alone time before the weirdness started."

"Uh…sorry, been distracted lately."

"Maybe it hasn't hit Silverlake yet. It does seem to be pretty localised. Six so far, but they only covered a few square blocks. Times like this I really miss Wesley."

"This weirdness? Could it have anything to do with why I've got an orchestra tuning up in my head these past few days?" Lorne asked.

"Well-" Angel started.

The entire world suddenly inverted once more. Angel was used to it, but Lorne wasn't and he cried out, grabbing hold of Angel's hand until everything went back to normal.

"I never noticed before how far it is to the elevators," Lorne said.

"That one felt more intense than last time," Angel said.

"Well, believe me, we did _not_ get that in Silverlake. I would've noticed."

"Listen. People screaming. Never a good sign."

Angel and Lorne ran outside to view just how far the damage had spread.

"Oh no," Angel said.

_**XXXXXX**_


	13. The Music of the Spheres

__**Happy new year. Let's see what 2012 brings us.**

_**XXXXXX**_

Cars had been thrown sideways, littering the streets, as Angel and Lorne watched on in horror as people tried to pull themselves out of the wreckages.

"How widespread was the effect?" Lorne asked.

"Wide enough!"

Angel and Lorne looked up as Piper descended and Groosalugg hopped off, holding a barely-conscious Cordelia in his arms. Angel rushed forth to take his wife from the Pylean's arms, before heading into the hotel, as Lorne and Groosalugg followed him.

"What happened to her?" Angel asked, laying Cordelia on the couch.

"I don't know. She hasn't spoken since I found her in South Central LA."

"Not a good neighbourhood," Lorne commented.

"I was on my way here to inquire about the forces that hurled Piper and me from the sky over Malibu," Groosalugg continued.

"Cordy, Cordy, Cordy, please wake up," Angel pleaded.

Cordelia groaned, slowly opening her eyes and looking at her husband, as if she was unsure he was really there. He placed a hand on her cheek and she moaned, nuzzling into his touch, as he smoothed the hairs from her face.

"Cordy, who did this to you?" Angel asked.

"Discord. It said it was called Discord."

"What…did it look like?" Lorne asked.

"A tall figure, all in black, with a mask of gold," Cordelia replied, "It…sang and the sound seem to explode within me. It was hauntingly beautiful and dangerous."

"I bet. Did it say anything about the Music of the Spheres?"

"As in Aristotle?" Angel asked.

"Yes. Aristotle taught that all the stars and planets were mounted on invisible crystal spheres that moved around the Earth. When they touched, they made music no human ears could hear," Lorne answered.

"Since when do you know so much about the history of this world?"

"It's Pylorean history too, Angelcakes. My people have no music, right, but apparently eons ago, we did. However, the Elder abolished music, fearing someone might find a way to disrupt the Music of the Spheres."

"Well, at least we have somewhere to start," Angel said, reaching for a book.

Before long, he had found what he was looking for, "Here we go. It refers to the Three. Discord, Disharmony and Cacophony. They exist only to bring an end to the Music of the Spheres and all the universe with it."

"Plan of action?" Groosalugg asked.

"Cordy, can you take us to where you encountered Discord?" Angel asked.

"I-I don't know, Angel," Cordelia groaned, "I mean, after what it did to me…I don't think I can go back there. I'm sorry, honey, but I can't."

"It's okay, honey. We'll be fine."

"I'm not a fighter," Lorne said, "I'll stay here with her."

"Sorry, Lorne, I don't think that's an option. You seem to be the only one here who has any idea of what's going on. You're important to this and we need you with us. Now, Groo, lead us back to the alley where you found Cordy."

_**XXXXXX**_

The Plymouth pulled into the alley in South Central Los Angeles, with Groosalugg and Angel discussing why it was better to take the car than Piper, while Lorne was holding his head in pain, barely suppressing a groan.

"Lorne, you alright?" Angel asked, "Is being this near to the centre-"

"No, I'm fine. It's not that. But I definitely think we've arrived."

They had parked in front of what appeared to be numerous coloured blocks simply floating in the air, forming a giant maze of colours.

"Okay, guys, stay close," Angel said, "And Groo, no unnecessary heroics, alright?"

"The Groosalugg knows no fear!"

"Then that is a song, I shall be delighted to teach you."

A figure similar in appearance to Discord, but with feminine features and long, flowing white hair appeared before the trio.

"You will teach me nothing…unless it is the manner of your death!"

"There is no death for one such as I, manling," Disharmony said, "I am older than time and I shall outlive it."

"Maybe you don't know who you're up against," Angel said, "We've faced our share of Big Bads and we've always won in the end."

"Of course. It was such a victory that gave this opportunity to me and my brothers."

"I guessed right," Lorne said, "You mean to disrupt the Music of the Spheres?"

"This city went to hell and back. To accomplish this, time itself was bent out of shape," Disharmony explained, "In that moment, if only for a moment, the music changed and our time has come at last!"

Her song began and the bricks beneath the trio's feet opened up, sending them falling through a dark abyss of coloured blocks, falling straight towards the open, giant mouth of Cacophony, falling inside to land upon the thick spears. Angel groaned, realising that the spears weren't real, even though it had hurt like they were.

"Lorne, you look awful," Angel cried, rushing to his side, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I can't handle. But their song…I've heard their song-"

"Hold that thought."

The trio looked up as the Three loomed up before them like dark, ghostly giants.

"The end of an age begins," said Discord.

"Our time has come. Our song shall be the only song," added Cacophony.

"Tonight ends the Music of the Spheres," Disharmony finished.

"Your music is out of key. Your time was too long coming," Lorne said, "That's why you can't control what's happening."

Cacophony responded with a song that brought Lorne painfully to his knees.

"Leave him alone," Angel snarled, "He's not a warrior. Fight me!"

"We are not interested in such small battles."

Another song struck Angel, Groosalugg and Lorne at once, the notes figuratively stripping the flesh from their bones, burning and shrivelling them, acid being poured onto their wounds…only a thousand times worse. Groosalugg attempted to strike with his sword, but was struck down by the music, his body breaking up…until Piper the dragon came bursting through the illusion, destroying it. Angel saw Cordelia atop the dragon and he realised that he was no longer feeling any pain, due to the broken illusion. Vamping out, he picked up his own sword and began hacking away into the Three, as Piper bit into their cloaks. Cordelia leapt off the dragon, landing beside her husband and swinging with her katana, the pair sharing a smile as they fought together against the Three, slicing and slashing into their bodies, until the Three drew back.

"How can it be?" Discord cried, "Brother, sister, we are undone!"

"Not yet, brother, not yet," Cacophony said.

"We may not conquer," Disharmony said, "But we yet may destroy!"

Together, they began a single, perfect note each. Each more pure and clear than the last, yet in perfect antagonism to the others. The surrounding area began quaking under the sheer volume of the notes, breaking apart from the destructive music.

"What's happening?" Cordelia cried.

"The very foundations of Earth are shaking," Lorne answered.

"They're going to level Los Angeles!" Angel realised.

"More than that. LA is only the centre," Lorne said, rushing to where the world was starting to crumble, "This effect will radiate out until the Music of the Spheres is utterly destroyed. Unless…unless right now, someone takes the place of the centre. Becomes the new centre."

"It has to be me," Angel said, joining him.

"You? Angel, I love you like my own undead brother, but you can't carry a tune!"

Shoving Angel aside, Lorne then ran for the centre, a wide grin on his face, knowing what he was giving up, but knowing it was the right thing to do.

"Lorne! No!" Angel cried.

"Don't cry for me, Transylvania. I knew this was coming the moment I heard the bad guys sing."

Singing his own song, Lorne swan dived into the centre, disappearing from sight, along with the Three, as everything was completely restored to normal, the only sign of something that had happened was the cracks remaining in the ground.

"I can't believe he did that," Cordelia cried, falling into Angel's arms, "He's gone!"

"There's a stillness in the air," Groosalugg said, "As if the danger has passed. Harmony has been restored."

"Yeah. Maybe it's wishful thinking, but the world feels better," Angel said, "As if all the sorrows have been wiped away."

_**XXXXXX**_

"Well, that won't last long," Spike said, having been told the entire story, "Still, I'm impressed. Didn't think the Big Green Nancy had it in him."

"Yet there was always something," Gunn added, "A strength."

"Do you think he's gone forever?" Cordelia asked, wiping the last of her tears away.

"I don't know. I don't think there's a way to know," Angel replied, "I only know he seemed genuinely happy to be doing what he did."

"Is he still aware of us, do you think?" Groosalugg asked.

"Well, he's one with the universe now. But…I'd like to think he can still hear us and that he knows how much he's missed."

_"Oh I can hear you, Angelcakes. And it's music to my ears."_

_**XXXXXX**_

__**RIP Andy Hallet**


	14. The Sisterhood of Jaro Hull

_**XXXXXX**_

The rain was pouring down hard in Los Angeles and the sounds of combat could be heard in a small alley, puddles splashing as Connor sliced his sword across the abdomen of a Horager demon. Looking like a cross between a crocodile and a bodybuilder, with a pair of praying mantis-like appendages growing from their chests, Horager demons were vicious, deadly and powerful natives of Quor-toth. Connor had been on his way home after clearing out a nest of vampires when he had been jumped by a trio of Horager demons. At first, he had been surprised to find the pack, before attempting to rely on a small rhyme Holtz had taught him in regards to dealing with the demons: one Horager, make it die. Two Horagers, you might give them a try. Three Horagers, definitely pass them by. Four or more, kiss your ass goodbye.

Surrounded, Connor slashed at the nearest Horager, severing one of its mantis legs, before slashing at a second Horager, but it dodged the blade, its spiked tail swinging around and smashing Connor into a brick wall, his hoodie getting torn open and blood leaking from a cut on his chest, as he crumpled to the ground.

"Be eating you now, boy," the Horager growled.

"Sorry, can't stay for dinner," Connor said, sliding between the demon's legs and grabbing his fallen sword, "I'm expected at home. Family dinner night."

Catching the Horager off guard, Connor decapitated the demon, following on through with the move and impaling the second Horager. However, the third Horager slammed its fist into Connor, making him spit blood and knocking him down.

"Will end this now!" the Horager snarled.

"Stop boasting then and do it," Connor shot back.

However, before the Horager could do anything, it was suddenly decapitated and in its place stood a female humanoid adorned in ruddy armour with helmet fins and wielding a pair of long, thin swords. Connor stared at her in confusion, as more of the same demons arrived on the scene, checking the bodies.

"You almost didn't need our help, Promised One," the commander told Connor, "Killed two of them on your own. Impressive. Well, you're destined to be-"

"Excuse me?" Connor said in confusion, "Promised One?"

"You're Connor, the son of Angel and Cordelia? Born of a vampire and a seer."

"Yeah, but-"

"Then you are indeed the Promised One. But you seem embarrassed to address as such," the commander said.

"I guess I prefer Connor," he replied, slowly coming out of his shock.

"Sadly, we don't have much time. We have to clean up this mess before the authorities arrive. Here's my card. Call me anytime and know that we have a whole army that is at your beck and call."

"Uh, thanks?"

Connor slowly took the card, before numbly leaving the alley, his mind trying to process this new amount of weirdness. Promised One? Him? Really?

"Funny," the commander said, watching Connor leave, "I thought he'd be taller."

After catching a taxi and coming up with a lie that the sword was a prop, Connor was delivered to a set of apartments. Hesitantly, he headed up to the third floor and knocked on door number four, before waiting nervously. The door soon swung open and he was face-to-face with his ex, who looked at him with disdain.

"What are you doing here?" Nina asked, "And what have you been doing?"

"Fighting demons," Connor replied, "I just wanted to see-"

"Connor, you're wet and you're bleeding. Do you need medical attention?"

"For this? Nah, I'll heal. Just a minor scratch."

"You sure?" Nina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Connor replied, before taking a deep breath, "Look, I know I've said this a hundred times already, but I am sorry for how things were in Hell. I…just…I wish we could get things back they were before things went to Hell."

"Connor, I don't know if things could ever get back to normal. You left me for Gwen and while it seems like a vivid nightmare, it still happened."

Connor sighed. He didn't know why he kept trying, only that he did. He didn't know what he had been thinking when he dumped Nina whilst in Hell and started dating Gwen. He felt like a fool, especially when Gwen betrayed him and now that Hell was really nothing more than a really vivid nightmare, as Nina put it, Connor wanted to make things right by Nina and he knew he would do whatever it would take.

"I know, I know, don't worry, I feel stupid about Gwen," Connor said, "Nina, I realised what I did was wrong and that I was wrong. I still love you."

"I still love you too, Connor," Nina replied, "I just need some time."

"I get that. I miss seeing you around the hotel. Hell, I miss seeing you in general."

"I miss seeing you too. Now, you best get home and have a shower before you caught a cold," Nina said with a hint of a smile.

Connor returned it, before leaving the apartment block and taking another taxi back to the Hyperion. The rain was still pouring as he charged inside, briefly startling Spike, who had been reclining at the counter, his feet up on the bench while he kept an eye on Ashleigh, while both Gunn and Kate were going through the weapons cabinet.

"Yo, Connor, what's up?" Gunn asked, "What happened to you?"

"Got ambushed. I'm fine," Connor replied, removing the shreds of his jacket, "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"They've gone out," Spike replied, "On a date. The Scourge of Europe…dating?"

"It's probably best they've gone out while they still could," Kate said, "Who knows when the next crisis will hit and we won't have time for ourselves?"

"You're strangely pessimistic. So, Connor, what's the problem?"

"Nothing's a problem," Connor replied, "It's just…how do I say this?"

"Talk."

"I got approached by these demons calling me the Promised One and claiming to have an army that are at my beck and call. But I'm just so confused about it all."

"Because you don't know if these demons are legit?" Spike suggested, "Who are these demons? They give you a name?"

"Uh?" Connor said, digging the card out, "The Sisterhood of the Jaro Hull."

_**XXXXXX**_

"You know, Angel," Cordelia said, punching a vampire, "When you said 'let's go on a date', I didn't think that included fighting vampires."

She kicked the vampire in the stomach, knocking him back, while a female vampire swung a large stick like a baseball bat, slamming Angel into the side of the civilians' SUV. He groaned, getting up and catching the stick, before flinging the female aside.

"Sorry, honey," Angel said, "But you know, helpless need helping."

He had taken Cordelia out on a date, trying to take advantage of the downtime at the hotel, but they had come across a pack of vampires attacking a young couple. Naturally, Angel and Cordelia started a fight with the vampires, however, the couple were standing nearby, watching the fight, the man even recording the fight on his phone. Didn't they understand that vampires were dangerous, vicious creatures?

Cordelia blocked the vampire's punch and cracked him in the jaw, before picking up her fallen stake and blocking his kick, then ramming the stake in his heart. As he burst into dust, Angel knocked a vampire to the ground and staked him as well.

"I thought vampires on TV explode into a bloody, wet goo," said the man.

"Cordy, get them out of here," Angel said.

"Come on, guys, you should have got lost ages ago," Cordelia told the couple.

The couple were somewhat refusing to leave and Angel found himself drawing out the fight, aiming for a dramatic finish, as he fell onto one hand, swinging his legs around to kick the female vampire in the waist, knocking her aside, as the male, bald vampire struck Angel from behind, but he turned slightly and struck him upside the head.

"Why do you fight us, Angelus?" the female asked, "You could be our leader."

"Not really into the whole conquest thing," Angel replied, "Hours are too long. Private time's hard to come by."

"You kill your own to protect the cattle? That's depraved."

Manipulating the two vampires to come at him from both sides, Angel grabbed two sharp sticks off the ground, waiting as the pair lunged at him. With a hint of a smile, Angel rose up, swinging both sticks outwards and staked both vampires at once. The couple applauded, as Angel gave Cordelia lopsided grin. She only rolled her eyes.

"Alright, show's over, time to go," she told the couple, "Angel, let's go! Show-off."

_**XXXXXX**_

"Too late for one more?"

Eddie Hope walked into the empty bar, save for Chris Peete, the bartender. Sitting down at the bar, Eddie slid him a twenty and Chris gave him a soda in return.

"Now, stop me if you've heard this one. A devil walks into a bar," Eddie started.

"What kind of devil?" Chris asked.

"See, it's just a title, like nurse or fireman. It can mean anything. In this case, a demon who works for dark powers. You ought to know. You were one during Hell."

"That never happened!" Chris snarled, brandishing a bottle.

"The hell it didn't. I was there!"

Eddie grabbed Chris and threw him across the bar. Groaning, Chris watched in horror as Eddie transformed into a blue-skinned demon complete with a pair of horns, body markings and a tail. Holding his hand out, Eddie manipulated the atmospheric temperature to seal Chris in a large ball of ice. Picking up a chair, Eddie shattered the ice, including Chris, into a thousand bloody pieces, before returning back to human.

"Man, gotta find a way to do this without ripping a hole in my jeans."

_**XXXXXX**_


	15. Felicia Valentine part 1

_**XXXXXX**_

Spike scaled up the side of the building, getting himself into position as he reversed the long daggers in his hands so that the blades were pointing down. He grinned when the Gragot demon came swooping around the corner and he waited until the demon was nearby, before leaping off the edge of the building, intending to land upon the demon and stab it to death. That was the plan, which was neatly ruined when a _second_ Gragot came swooping around the corner and caught Spike by the leg with its jaws.

"Hold on, Spike, I'm coming!" Gunn cried, raising his crossbow.

"Hold on? What do you bloody think I'm doing?" Spike shouted back.

Gunn lined up the demon and pulled the trigger, firing the bolt straight into the demon's chest. It howled, letting go of Spike and the pair began bouncing off the building walls as they fell to the ground. Spike landed in the alley in a heap, blood pumping from his thigh, as Gunn rushed to his side.

"Damn, this looks like a mess."

"That's because it is," Spike retorted, "You try having a Gragot demon trying to tear your leg off and tell me it won't be a mess. Bloody hell."

Ripping off a piece of his shirt, Spike gingerly tied it around the wound, pulling it tight with a hiss, as Gunn helped him to his feet. The Gragot he had shot down died from the wound, while the one that Spike had tried to kill ended up getting away.

"Ow, that bloody smarts," Spike complained.

"Stop being such a baby," Gunn retorted, "At least it's still attached."

_"Like your head,"_ Spike found himself thinking, before dismissing the thoughts.

He was doing his best to try and forgive Gunn for his actions in Hell, knowing exactly that he was going through, but it was difficult. Spike could still remember when Gunn had impaled Connor through the gut and the agony he felt when he watched him die.

"Yeah, thank God for small miracles," Spike muttered.

_**XXXXXX**_

"Alright guys, I've got something you need to see," Angel said.

He began fiddling with the DVD player, but after a while, Cordelia decided to help him with a roll of the eyes, turning the DVD on as everyone settled on the couch, watching a recorded broadcast of a special edition of Olga the talk show host.

"Are you trying to bore us to death?" Spike asked.

"It's not that bad of a show," Gunn said, "I usually watch it when I can't sleep," he added nervously off everyone's looks.

"Tonight on this special edition, we have blockbuster superstar, Felicia Valentine," Olga said, "Now, Felicia, I understand you have an important announcement to make."

"You bet," Felicia grinned, "I want everyone, the entire world, to know I've been recently made into a vampire."

"Is this a plan by the vampire community?" Connor asked.

"Shh," his mother replied, "Watch.

"Really? That's remarkable," Olga said, "Why'd you do it?"

"It was entirely my own choice. I felt I owed it to my career, of course, but mostly to my fans. Now they'll never have to watch this face grow old."

"Does no-one age gracefully anymore?" Cordelia asked.

"Shh," her son replied, receiving a glare in return.

"Why would anyone want to be turned into a vampire?" Kate asked, "Why would anyone choose to do that?"

Angel and Spike glanced at each other, both knowing that they had chosen.

"And we want to ensure everyone that this was a very safe procedure," Felicia's assistant spoke.

"Oh yes," Felicia agreed, "It was supervised by Innovation Labs-"

"Innovation Labs?" Gunn said, "I've never heard of it."

"None of us have," Angel replied, "Can't find much about it either. Now, watch this."

"Any dramatic adjustments you've had to accommodate?" Olga asked.

"There's the bloodlust, of course," Felicia replied, vamping out, "How about your blood, Olga? I bet it tastes heavenly."

With a feral snarl, Felicia lunged at Olga and tore into her throat, spraying blood on the back wall, as the video then cut to static.

"Hm, interesting," Spike said, "With Angel now famous and a movie coming out, everyone wants to be a vampire and this Innovation Labs is catering to that."

"The whole concept of vampires has been romanticised," Cordelia said, "It's not entirely Angel's fault, not that I'm saying it is, honey, but you know what I mean."

"If this Innovation Labs is creating vampires, then we need to get out there and start reducing the population," Angel said, "Connor, think you can get that army of yours to help us out?"

"I can call them and see what they say," Connor replied, "But I'm sure they'll help, you know, with me being the Promised One and all."

"I still find that hilarious," Spike said, "I-"

"Spike, I want you to get hold of Felicia and bring her back here," Angel interrupted, "We need to know more about Innovation Labs. The rest of you are going to split up and take some of the Sisterhood with you to root out vampire nests."

"Um, who's going to stay here and look after Ashleigh?" Cordelia asked.

"I can do that," Kate offered, "I don't mind."

"Thanks," Angel said, "Which means…Jamaerah!"

A moment later, James appeared in a flash of light, dressed in casual clothes.

"You called?"

"We're going to be needing your help," Angel replied, "Open season on vampires."

"Count me in," James said, transforming into his angel form.

Spike rolled his eyes, getting to his feet and making sure that his wound was healed, before reaching for his duster and slipping it on.

"Alright, children, I'm out to catch myself an A-list celebrity. Have fun."

"Spike, don't you want back-up?" Connor called.

Spike simply waved over his shoulder as he left the hotel.

_**XXXXXX**_

_Innovation Labs…_

"This is an unmitigated disaster!" Alex Roman cried, "Our most high-profile client kills and eats America's most beloved personality on national TV!"

The leader of Innovation Labs, he was in a meeting with fellow board members, discussing the massive failure that had resulted from Felicia's misconduct.

"What happened to the safety net you promised me?" he demanded, "How can we have let out a vampire before we knew one hundred and ten percent that she indeed had her soul in place?"

"That's the problem, Roman," replied a female board member, "We're scientists, not witches or gypsies. We've had no way to measure the human soul, so we had to take their word of the sorcerers you hired."

"Who can take them at their word when they're only paid for success?" piped up another board member, "They don't have our ingrained devotion to the sciences."

"That's been your mistake all along," came a new voice.

A young woman entered the office. She was tall and slim, dressed in a black, low top over a black, knee-length skirt and a short black office jacket, with shoulder-length vivid red hair and bright green eyes. She flashed the group a brilliant smile, showing off perfect white teeth, while clutching a very thick tome under her arm.

"Who are you?" Roman demanded.

"I'm Laura Kay Weathermill," she replied in a British accent, "I'm here to help solve your soul problem, provided your checkbook is fat enough."

"Really? And how do you intend on doing that?"

"You folks tried to cobble together in a few months disciplines it's taken my institution generations to perfect," Laura replied.

"What institution?" Roman asked.

"I was one of the top research sorcerers of the Watchers' Council. For years, I worked towards the betterment of mankind. Now, I work towards the betterment of my bank balance. Think of the biggest number you can imagine paying me, then double it and I'll put souls into your clients in ways you could measure. Deal?"

_**XXXXXX**_

Eddie sat in a shop, reading the paper, keeping an eye on Deaver, hoping he could be led to Jacob Crane, who was number thirteen on his list. When Deaver left the shop, Eddie went outside, hopping onto his motorcycle and following Deaver to a building, heading around to the back and grabbing a random cardboard box, then went to the front and rang the bell, holding the box in front of his face.

"Package for Mr. Deaver," Eddie said, "He left some stuff at the store."

"What's in the box?" the man asked.

"He has to sign for it in person or I can take it back."

"Come on," the man said, letting Eddie inside, "Mr. Deaver, guy here for you."

"Kill him," Deaver replied.

Eddie punched the man, as the two chefs nearby vamped out and he responded by transforming, as the vampires approached him.

"Deaver, you've got no idea what you're dealing with," Eddie said, "But you will."

_**XXXXXX**_


	16. Felicia Valentine part 2

_**XXXXXX**_

The vampire snarled as he burst into dust and Connor moved onto the next vampire, parrying his attacks and staking him as well, as a few members of the Sisterhood moved through the vampires, killing them with skill and efficiency. Connor was impressed with their abilities, though he was still somewhat confused over why they had chosen him as their Promised One. Sure, his conception and birth had been a one in a million chance, but Connor didn't really see anything special about it. Perhaps it was the fact that even though Angel had been human at the time, Connor had all the strengths and abilities of common vampires. Maybe that was the reason…

_"Ah damn,"_ Connor thought, surveying the streets, _"Civilians. And they're not running away like they should be."_

Having found a nest of vampires, Connor and the Sisterhood had flushed them out onto the streets, before killing them off, but now a few men were standing on the sidewalk, watching the fight take place with interest instead of fleeing for their lives. Connor wondered if their survival instincts had been degraded by modern life.

"Denyl, chase after him, but don't kill him," Connor pointed out a fleeing vampire, "If he leads you to a nest and it's too big for you to handle, call for back-up."

"Will do, Honoured Prince," Denyl replied.

Decapitating a vampire, she joined her partner as they headed off after the vampire. Connor slammed the last vampire against a car bonnet and staked him, before wiping the dust off himself, proud of what he had accomplished tonight. Although the team had been out for most of the night, waging war against the increasing vampires, none had contacted him about Innovation Labs, which meant they were no closer to finding the company. But Connor knew it was only a matter of time. Perhaps Spike would be able to find Felicia Valentina and get some answers out of her.

_**XXXXXX**_

_Beverly Hills…_

"Come on, will someone open this damn door already?" Spike demanded, "Before I solve my 'unable-to-enter-without-an-invite' problem by setting fire to the place."

The door opened and a short, elderly Spanish lady came racing out of the mansion. She hadn't gone very far when Spike suddenly stopped her fleeing and she began yelling in Spanish, calling him a demon and other things. Not that he cared.

"Look, love, I need you to invite me in."

"So much blood! So much blood!"

"I bet. Now, I'm here to help, so if you invite me in, I can start doing that."

"Will you let me go if I do?" she asked.

"Sure. Scout's honour."

"Then, please sir, you may enter."

"There we go," Spike said, as she ran off once more, "And there you go."

Humming to himself, he entered the mansion and realised it had been a waste of time asking for permission to enter as soon as the strong smell of blood struck his nostrils. He breathed in the scent, memories rushing through his mind, but his soul clamped down on his instincts and he headed into the living room, where sure enough, there was a lot of blood, soaking the table where the body laid, while Felicia Valentina was kneeling beside the body, her dress and face soaked completely in blood.

"The newly turned," Spike said, shaking his head, "Such messy eaters."

"Have you come to join me for dinner?" Felicia asked, shifting back to her human face and wiping the blood from her mouth.

"No thanks, I ate before I came here," Spike replied, "The name's Spike. I've seen all your films at least twice. Revenge of the Creepers is one of my favourites."

"Well, if you didn't come here for dinner, then what did you come for? I'm feeling a little frisky. Restless. You could help me with that, handsome."

"Again, sadly, I'm going to have to decline. I already have someone."

It wasn't entirely true. Buffy still didn't know he was alive. Sure, he had an opportunity to go and see her during his time off from Angel Investigations, but when he got to Rome, he discovered that she had moved. Where, he didn't know.

"That's a shame," Felicia said, sliding off the table, "Who cares about monogamy anyway? We are all free of those prosaic morals."

"Maybe not all of us, love," Spike said, "I'm here to ask you about Innovation Labs and if you don't talk, I know someone who can make you. You would've heard of him. Angel."

"Oh, him! I've always wanted to meet him. It's because of him I chose to be turned."

"Well, come with me and you'll get to meet him in person."

"I think I'll decline."

"Not a wise idea, pet."

Felicia growled, vamping out and she lunged at Spike, but he carelessly punched her in the face, instantly knocking her out. With a sigh, he began searching for something to tie her up with and once he did, he picked her up and left the mansion.

_**XXXXXX**_

"I need to go in alone and unobserved," Laura stated sternly.

"Why can't we just observe?" Roman asked.

"You've heard of the tiger moth? Sends out signals that confuses a bat's echolocation. Reduces their chances of becoming dinner. In the same way, your natural scientific scepticism interferes with the magical procedures I need to perform. So no, you can't just observe. Probably why your previous operations failed."

Roman let out a sigh, "Fine. Let Miss Weathermill in. Alone."

"Sir, we only have her word-" Spaulding started.

"You heard me. She goes in alone and unobserved. Your incompetence has already cost me a fortune. I need to start recouping."

"Close the door and secure it behind me," Laura said, entering the room, "Don't open it until I call for you and even then, make sure I use the correct code words."

Spaulding nodded, closing the door behind her and securing it, before leaving with Roman and a few other scientists, as Laura looked around the room at the thirty or so vampires held restrained, most of them still in the grips of death, but going through the transformations. Laura opened her suitcase, drawing out a wooden stake and she moved to the nearest body, before driving the stake into his heart, turning him to dust.

"Subject one terminated. Moving onto subject number two."

_**XXXXXX**_

"Finally, I get to meet the great Felicia Valentine," Cordelia said, "Just a shame that you're evil now. But can I still get an autograph?"

"Honey, now's not the time," Angel said, causing his wife to pout, "Now, Miss Valentine, what can you tell us about-"

"Can I get your autograph?" Felicia asked, "I'm a huge fan. In fact, I wanted to be like you so much, I even went and got myself turned."

"And that's what we're here for," Angel continued, "Innovation Labs. Start talking."

"People wanting to get turned," Gunn said, shaking his head, "This town just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Maybe it's the people."

"I've been called crazy, but never weird," Cordelia said, "Unless you count Ashleigh calling my glowing ability weird."

"What do you want to know about it?' Felicia asked sweetly.

She tried to cross her legs to add to her seductive manner, but being tied to the chair made it difficult. Not that it would have worked on Angel anyway. He knew that the second he took his eyes off Felicia's face, he'd be dead. The perks of marriage.

"For starters, I want to know where it is," Angel replied, "I want to pay them a visit and tell them that they've got the whole soul thing wrong."

"Yeah, cause whoever tried to give you your soul back didn't do a very good job," Cordelia added, "So, in other words, they lied to you. Isn't that just so wrong?"

"Lying to someone of your calibre, Felicia," Angel said, "Don't you feel cheated?"

"Alright, fine, I'll tell you," Felicia said, "But I want blood in return."

"We'll do even better. We'll let you go."

"Great. The building's down in Compton. Can't miss it. Now, let me go."

Angel drew the stake out from his coat and gave her a small smile. Felicia screamed, but they were cut off when the stake plunged into her heart and she burst into dust before the group, as Cordelia looked at her husband aghast.

"I wanted an autograph first!"

"Uh…sorry?"

_**XXXXXX**_

The car pulled into the fancy building, heading around to the back where the darkness lay, as Eddie then knocked Deaver out with a single punch. Having beaten Deaver unconscious, then intimidated him into taking him to Crane's party, Eddie donned the suit of a chef and made his way to the backdoor, sliding a wooden spoon out of his sleeve. The vampire that answered the door received the spoon to his heart and Eddie made his way to the banquet hall, where Jacob Crane and several vampires waited.

"Gentlemen, subdue Mister Hope," Crane said, "And alert the kitchen. Tell them we'll be having one more for dinner."

_**XXXXXX**_


	17. Innovation Laboratory

_**XXXXXX**_

The sun had nearly set beyond the horizon, as the Plymouth pulled up outside Innovation Labs. Getting out of the car and grabbing his broadsword, Angel crossed the road to where James was waiting, as the others joined up with him. Connor had been able to get Nina to watch over Ashleigh, allowing Cordelia to join in.

"Alright, James, you're with me and Cordelia," Angel said, "The rest of you are with Spike. We go in, we kill any vampires we find, we don't harm the humans."

"Angel, they've been creating vampires," Cordelia said, "Surely, we can hurt them."

"Okay fine, we can hurt them, but don't kill them."

At that moment, gunshots rang out from within the building, as Team Angel burst inside, before splitting up into their designated groups and setting off in different directions, with Angel, Cordelia and James heading down the main hallway.

"What exactly are we looking for?" James asked.

"Firstly, we need to find where they're keeping the vampires," Angel replied, "Then, we find whoever's responsible for this mess."

An employee rounded the corner and frowned at the sight of the weapons the trio were carrying, as he was then pinned to the wall by a vamped-out Angel.

"Where are the vampires? Where are you keeping them?"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talk-"

"Wrong answer."

Angel lifted him up with one hand, holding him a foot off the ground by his throat.

"Shall I repeat the question?"

"Second floor, right hall, third room on your right."

"Thank you."

Bringing the employee down, Angel punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious and the trio headed around the corner, watching as the elevator doors open and several men in combat riot gear and armed with batons stepped out.

"Security," Cordelia muttered, "Perfect."

_**XXXXXX**_

More gunshots rang out throughout the building and Spike led his team towards them, wondering if an employee had decided to go postal. However, they ended up coming across a group of heavily armed security guards, all who instantly raised their rifles.

"Retreat," Spike said, "Retreat!"

The others ducked back around the corner, just as gunfire was blasted across the hallway and Spike groaned, bullets slicing into his back as he struck the wall in a haze. Connor grabbed him by the coat and dragged him away, supporting him as they ran back towards the exit. The first of the guards rounded the corner, but Kate took aim as she was running and fired, hitting him in the shoulder.

"I'm going to kill Angel," Spike gritted his teeth.

Just as they reached the exit, an employee stepped inside, only to get knocked out by a single blow from Gunn and the gunfire that followed them around the corner prevented them from running outside, mainly because Connor didn't want to leave his parents behind and he dragged Spike along towards the end of the hallway, entering the corridor that housed the elevator and coming across a group of unconscious security guards. Further gunshots rang out somewhere in the building, as Gunn pressed the elevator button, waiting impatiently for the lift to arrive. Another armed guard came around the corner, but took a bullet to the shoulder from Kate, as the elevator arrived and dinged open, allowing the four to pile inside and Gunn pressed a random number, leaning against the wall and sighing as the elevator lifted off.

"Wonder where they went," Kate said, "Couldn't have gone too far. We should regroup. Never thought we'd get something like this."

The doors dinged open and the group were faced with armed security guards

"Put down your weapons and put your hands behind your head," the leader ordered.

"Bollocks," Spike growled.

_**XXXXXX**_

Laura smiled as she fired another bullet into the skull of an employee, her guns clicking and she ejected the magazines, just as armed security guards entered.

"Oh crap."

She dived amongst the desks as bullets ripped into the room and she ducked for cover, holes appearing in the wood beside her, splinters flying through the air as she struggled to reload her weapons. As the bullets tore through the desks precariously close, Laura dived towards better cover, as the gunfire stopped and she took in a deep breath, before loading both her handguns. However, the clicks drew the guards' attentions and they moved in her direction, until she fired from over the top of the desk, forcing the guards to find their cover and return fire.

_"Should have really thought this one through,__"_ Laura chastised in her mind, _"__For example, on the day I start a gunfight, I shouldn__'__t have worn heels.__"_

A grenade landed beside her and she quickly threw it out the window, peeking around the side of the desk and shooting a bullet into a guard's leg. She smiled to herself when he cried out, but then she quickly ducked down as bullets tore into the desk.

_"So, how do I get myself out of this one?"_

The gunfire suddenly stopped, as it was replaced by the sounds of crashing and grunts. Risking a look, Laura peeked around the desk, just as a guard smashed into the wall nearby and slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap, while another guard landed atop the desk and she stood up, revealing herself to Angel, Cordelia and James.

"Who the hell are you?" Cordelia asked, " Miss-Fancy-Dresser?"

"Laura Kay Weathermill. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Angel."

Cordelia frowned, "You know me?"

Laura chuckled, "Please, you may not be as famous as your husband there, but still, everyone knows who you are. And Angel, a pleasure to finally meet you."

"James, stand guard," Angel said, before turning to Laura, "What's your business here, Miss Weathermill?"

"I was formerly of the Watchers' Council and I am here to disrupt Innovation Labs' plans," Laura replied, "Oh and to join your team."

"Excuse me?" Cordelia said, cocking an eyebrow, "You want to join us?"

"Yes. From what I can understand, you have many fighters and even a seer, but no-one is the research department. I can help you there. Look, if you don't believe me, you can contact Rupert Giles and validate my authenticity. He's a friend of yours?"

"What do you think, Angel?" Cordelia asked.

"So you're the reason why the vamps are all dust in their holding cells," Angel said, "So that means you know who's behind all this. Where is he?"

"I will happily show you."

Leading them to the elevator, Laura took them to the fourth floor, before heading towards Alex Roman's office. Thankfully, there had been not a single guard in sight to prevent them, but there was another reason for that: they were in Roman's office, guarding Connor, Spike, Kate and Gunn, while Roman was waving a gun about.

"Ah, Angel, so glad to finally meet you," Roman said, "And Miss. Weathermill. You filthy, backstabbing, lying traitor!"

He fired his gun at her, but James took the bullet in his shoulder for her, which barely affected him, while Angel stood his ground, not willing to put his son's and everyone else's lives at risk to take down Roman, even though he clearly could.

"Roman, I'm suggesting to you that you cease operations and leave town," Angel warned, "If not, then I'll be forced to make you."

"You cannot order me around, Angel. I have a gun. So do all my men. Out of all of us here, who can die from bullets? No, I suggest you stand down and do what _I _say."

"Your funeral. Cordy?"

"Connor, close your eyes honey," Cordelia said.

Connor nodded and did as he was told, along with the others, as Cordelia then released a quick glow of bright white light, blinding Roman and all his men. Moving quickly, Angel and the others took the guards down, so that when Roman was finally able to open his eyes, he found himself surrounded by the entire AI team, while Laura was holding a gun to his head and Gunn had taken his handgun.

"Reconsidering?" Angel asked, "Kate, you can take him to court, right?"

"Sure can, on the charge of aiding in a murder," Kate replied.

"But, I thought you were going to let me leave town," Roman cried.

"Sorry, mate," Spike said, "Not quite how it works here."

Roman whimpered as Kate produced a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on him, before taking him out of the building. With some help from Laura, Angel set the building ablaze, hoping to have it serve as a lesson to others wanting to try and achieve the goal of granting people immortality.

_**XXXXXX**_

Jacob Crane's guests were taken down by headshots from Eddie's guns, as vampires tackled him. Transforming, Eddie fought them off, as Crane tried to make a run for it. Knowing that he couldn't let his target get away, Eddie raced for the windows, knowing the sunlight would hold the vampires back and he grabbed a knife before diving out the window and landing on Crane's car. He produced a handgun, but it was knocked from his hand, as Eddie raised the knife.

"End of the road, Crane."

He drove the blade into Crane's head, before jumping off the car as it crashed into the property wall and exploded into a ball of flames, as Eddie slipped off the property.

_**XXXXXX**_


	18. Exposing the Truth

_**XXXXXX**_

It was simply a quiet day in Los Angeles. Angel was able to sit down and catch up on the news, while Cordelia was playing with Ashleigh. Gunn had decided to go and check on his old crew, as well as Anne's shelter, see how she was going, while Connor was out, still trying to mend things with Nina. Spike had tried to give him some pointers, but naturally, they were ignored, so noticing this, Spike decided to head to the nearest demon bar and Kate had gone out for the day. The newest member of the team, Laura, had spent most of her day conducting interviews with the members of Angel Investigations, making profiles so she could be up to speed and as she said, was needed. Now, she was in Wesley's old office with James for his interview.

"So, Jamaerah, you claim to be a warrior of the Powers That Be?" Laura asked.

"Yes, that is indeed true," James replied with a small smile.

"And what is your purpose here? I thought the Powers weren't supposed to interfere with the mortal folk, especially not directly."

"I'm here to address the balance. Following the Fall, demons are less inclined to attack only during the night. Now that humans know their presence, they're more willing to reveal themselves. I wish to prevent demons overrunning the humans."

"Hmm, interesting. Now, when I walked past your room earlier and saw you getting dressed, I couldn't help but notice this branded into your shoulder."

She showed him an open book that had a picture of the letters 'M' and 'R' fused together. James looked at the picture with confusion on his face.

"I don't understand, Miss Weathermill. What is it suppose to mean?"

"This symbol is the markings of Myresto and Rowant Mor. As far as I know, they are legends, but…malevolent legends. Care to explain?"

James leaned back in his chair with a sigh, before looking at Laura with a smirk.

"Guess you found me out, huh? Such a shame."

Before Laura could react, James grabbed her and hurled her straight through the office wall. She slid along the floor until she hit the staircase with a groan and James stepped through the hole he had made, while Cordelia was standing protectively before Ashleigh, as Angel got to his feet into a defensive stance, confusion on his face.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"My game of deception has been found out," James replied, "I knew it was a bad idea to employ someone in the research department, especially a former Watcher."

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

"Your death."

Moving fast, James slammed Angel across the jaw with his fist, the force of the blow sending Angel across the lobby to slam against a post. He groaned, before getting to his feet, just as James fell upon him. Punching him in the face, Angel then punched him again, followed by a backhand and a kick to the stomach. James grinned as he staggered back from the kick, blocking Angel's punch and landing an uppercut. Angel hit the railings on the second floor, as a bright white glow filled the lobby and James turned towards Cordelia. Smirking, he moved towards her, as she directed the glow at him and he narrowly dodged the blast, before catching her wrist when she punched, grabbing her shoulder and dislocating her arm. Cordelia cried out as she was then thrown against the ceiling, crumbling into a heap before her screaming daughter, as gunshots rang out. James frowned, the bullets having no affect him as he faced Laura.

"You shouldn't have found me out, Miss Weathermill. Now, you'll suffer."

He headed towards the former Watcher, as Angel crashed James into the office, summarily getting thrown through the ceiling and into a room on the second floor. Angel groaned as he lay on the floor, coughing up blood and he slowly got to his feet, just as James entered the room via the door.

"You know, I wasn't planning to reveal myself for about another week or two, but Miss Weathermill put an end to that. But that doesn't matter. Soon, you'll all end."

"You're not a warrior from the Powers That Be, aren't you?" Angel asked.

"Nope, but that little spin really fooled you, didn't it?" James smiled, "Especially that whole glamour with Piper telling you who I am."

"That wasn't real? Not even Piper?"

"Not even the tiniest bit."

Angel moved for James, trading blows as the latter easily blocked and deflected his attacks, before hitting Angel in the ribs, then swinging his fist towards his face. Angel smacked his fist aside, blocking the next few blows and hitting him in the stomach.

"You may be stronger, but I'm the better fighter."

"Means nothing."

Grabbing Angel by his shirt, James hurled him through the wall into the next room, stepping through and stomping down onto Angel's stomach, breaking him through the floor and landing him in the kitchen. Angel hit the counter and rolled off, but didn't get up again, as James smirked and headed to the nearest window, jumping out as he assumed his angel form and took flight into the sunlight.

"Mommy, please wake up," Ashleigh cried, shaking her mother, "Please wake up."

Cordelia groaned, slowly opening her eyes, before gasping in pain at her dislocated shoulder. Moving into a sitting position, she noticed her distressed daughter and instantly pulled her into an one-armed hug, attempting to soothe her.

"Laura, are you alright?" Cordelia asked.

"I've had worse," Laura groaned, "Though a broken leg is right up there with it."

With a cry, she moved herself into a sitting position, holding her right leg which was currently resting at an odd angle. Ashleigh's sobs had softened to sniffles, but Cordelia still kept a hold on her, ready to protect her from James' next attack.

"Holy crap, what happened here?" Connor asked.

He instantly went to his mother's side, noticing her dislocated arm and at her approval, he wrenched it back into place, wincing at her cry of pain, as Ashleigh then threw herself into his arms, sniffling into his shirt.

"Mom, what happened?" Connor asked, "Where's Dad?"

"I don't know," Cordelia replied, "It was James. He turned against us and attacked all of us. He's broken Laura's leg and I don't know where he's taken your father."

Connor drew out his cell phone and began calling for an ambulance and once that was done, he began calling for Spike, Kate and Gunn. Kate was the first to return to the hotel, just as paramedics had taken Laura away in the ambulance, as Connor went searching for his father, finding him unconscious in the kitchen.

"Dad, wake up. You gotta wake up."

Angel groaned as he was shaken awake and he looked up at his son.

"Your mother and Ashleigh?"

"They're fine. Laura's been taken to a hospital. They said it was James."

"Yeah," Angel groaned, getting to his feet with some help, "I don't know why or who he really is, but he's really strong. Now, I'm going to have a talk with Laura."

"Why?" Connor asked.

"Because she was conducting an interview with him when it happened. He said that she found him out and I want to know what she discovered."

Father and son headed out to the lobby, as Gunn entered the hotel, while Spike came up from the basement, a frown marring his features when he saw the destruction.

"Who went postal?"

"James," Cordelia answered, "Though honestly, I don't really know who he is."

"Well, he's the guy who can beat the crap out of Angel," Spike supplied helpfully, "Not many people can do that. Except for yours truly."

"Gunn, I want you and Kate to try and find him," Angel said, "But don't engage him. Just observe. I want to know what exactly we're up against."

"And what do we do if we find him and he sees us?" Gunn asked.

"Run like hell and see if you can get to a public place. You might be safe there."

"You got it. Come on, Kate."

Once she was ready, she left the hotel with Gunn, as Angel fell onto the couch, with Cordelia falling onto it beside him, both wearied from the fight, as Ashleigh crawled into her father's lap and curled up into a ball.

"So, course of action?" Spike asked.

"Connor, contact the Sisterhood," Angel replied, "We're going to need their help."

"Anything I can do. I want to do something," Spike said.

"Okay. Go back to the bars and see what you can find out about James."

As Spike and Connor left the lobby, Angel sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"Angel, what are we going to do?" Cordelia asked, "He knows everything about us."

"I don't know, Cordy. I honestly don't know."

_**XXXXXX**_

"Hey man, you got a dollar?" the homeless man asked.

"No," James replied, "But I do have a knife."

Producing said knife, he then plunged it into the man's chest, watching with a smile as the man died in a pool of his own blood. Checking the ends of the alley to make sure he wasn't being watched, James knelt beside the body and began chanting in an ancient language. The blood boiled, as the clothes and flesh sizzled, melting from the skeleton and combining with the blood, before forming into a beautiful blond woman.

"Myresto Mor, you've summoned me," the soul-eater said, "What for?"

"I have something that may be of interest to you," James smirked, "The soul of a vampire. Two in fact. Angel and Spike. They'll be at the Hyperion Hotel."

The soul-eater smiled, before slinking away from the alley, as James smirked.

_**XXXXXX**_


	19. The Soul Eater Strikes

_**XXXXXX**_

"I assume you're here to ask me about James?" Laura asked.

She was propped up in a hospital bed, her leg in a cast and held suspended.

"I just want to know what you found out about James," Angel replied.

"Well, when I walked past his room and saw him getting dressed, I saw a brand on his shoulder. The mark of Myresto and Rowant Mor."

"And who are they?"

Laura shrugged, "No-one knows. The only reference that I can recall is that they are malevolent legends. But they simply just legends. There is no other record of them."

"There has to be something. Every legend has a story," Angel said, "When you are ready, come back to the office. We're going to need you."

"I'll be happy to help."

_**XXXXXX**_

Cordelia sat at her desk, writing out a file while holding an icepack to her head, while Ashleigh was silently reading a book nearby within easy reach, in case someone decided to come back for a visit. Cordelia sighed, checking on her daughter, who had been quiet since the ordeal and it was causing Cordelia some concern. Her daughter was ever hardly quiet and she was hoping that the incident hadn't traumatised her.

"Hello?" came a voice, "Angel Investigations?"

Cordelia settled the icepack down, before bringing her hair around to frame her face in order to hide the bruise, before going out and meeting the newcomer, who was a young, blonde woman wearing a sleeveless blue dress that had a plunging neckline.

"Can I help you?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes. My name is Liss Hubble. I am Bradley's mistress," the woman replied, "I'm here to settle a bill for your husband's services."

"Alright, give me a minute, I'll have a look at the files."

"Your husband isn't around, is he? I was hoping to have him settle the bill."

"He's currently out, so you'll have to do with me," Cordelia replied.

"But he'll be back soon, right?" Liss asked.

"With Angel, who knows? Now, let's see, Bradley Hubble. Oh, here we are. Angel cleared out an infestation of Briny worms for him. Now, is that cash or cred-"

A fist slammed into the back of Cordelia's head, as the soul eater chuckled.

"Do you take Mastercard?"

_**XXXXXX**_

"How does it look?" Gunn asked.

"It's pretty bad," Kate replied, "All that remains is a skeleton."

"Man, what kind of creature kills a man and leaves his bones behind?"

"You think it might have something to do with James?"

Gunn shrugged, making his way out of the crowd with Kate. They had only been out in the city for an hour on their search for James when they had heard of the murder through Kate's scanner. Seeing as how it was in the area and within radius of the Hyperion, Gunn wanted to view the scene to see if James had been involved.

"I dunno, Kate, it's possible. Who knows what he can do? Who knows what he really is. I doubt he's really a warrior of the PTB, but how many demons can beat Angel?"

"Well, I don't know where we can go from this," Kate said, "Maybe we should head out to Santa Monica or somewhere along there, see if we can't find anything."

"What makes you think to go there?" Gunn asked.

She shrugged, "We've got to start somewhere. He could be anywhere."

"You raise a fine point, girl. Alright, let's check out the sun and surf."

_**XXXXXX**_

Angel was on his way back to the Hyperion when he ran into Spike in the sewers.

"Angel? Didn't think you'd be down here," Spike said.

"Guess I didn't want to drive," Angel said, "Might make me a visible target."

"Ah. Right then."

"So, did you find out anything?"

Spike shook his head, "Everyone knows James as your buddy and that's it. He kills demons, works for you and is quite intimidating. No-one knows anything suspicious."

"Hn. I hope the others have found something. All I got out of Laura was that James has the markings of Myresto and Rowant Mor. Whoever the hell they are."

"What, she didn't tell you?"

"She doesn't know anything, except that they're just legends."

Angel and Spike returned to the Hyperion, exiting the basement and entering the lobby, seeing an unconscious Cordelia in the grips of a blonde-haired woman in a blue dress. She opened her mouth, but Angel was across the lobby in a flash, grabbing hold of Liss and throwing her from Cordelia, as Spike moved over to Ashleigh.

"You need to go to your room, Nibblet. Come on, off you go."

Ashleigh nodded, wiping her tears away and hurried off towards her room, as Spike turned around, getting a fist in his face. He snarled, vamping out and swinging his own fist, but Liss dodged it surprisingly quick, punching him again, before turning towards Angel and palming him in the chest, sliding him along the floor.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Spike asked.

Liss simply smirked and kneed him in the stomach, before swiping him across the face with her nails, then kicked him in the jaw. Spike fell to the ground, as Angel moved in with a punch, which Liss blocked, as she then raked him along the stomach, drawing blood, followed by an uppercut to his jaw, as she then punched Spike.

"Cordy, wake up!" Angel cried, before getting slogged in the face.

She groaned, slowing opening her eyes, as Spike was hurled across the lobby and Angel was kicked in the shin, dropping him to his knee and he punched Liss in the stomach, but she caught his wrist and punched him in the face, then grabbed his throat.

"I was promised your soul and you're going to give it to me."

Just then, Spike wrapped his arms around Liss' body, pulling her away from Angel and throwing her to the ground, but she was swiftly up onto her feet, smacking Spike aside, as Angel punched her in the face, but she grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the groin. Angel groaned, falling to his knees, as Cordelia suddenly struck Liss across the head with the computer. Liss staggered, as Angel grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the ground, pinning her with his body.

"Who are you and who sent you?" he growled, vamping out.

"The only thing I'll tell you is that Myresto Mor sent me," Liss replied with a smile, "He promised me the souls of two vampires. Now give me your soul!"

"Where is he? James, Myresto, whoever he is?" Angel demanded.

"Not telling," came the singsong reply.

Pivoting her hips, Liss threw Angel off and was gone in the blink of an eye, as Angel growled, resuming his human face, before heading to the weapons cabinet and drawing out a broadsword, as Cordelia grabbed her katana.

"Go to Ashleigh's room and watch over her," Angel said, "Spike, you're with me."

"Got it."

Cordelia headed upstairs to her daughter's room, as Angel and Spike headed off into the hotel in search of the soul eater. Laughter could be heard echoing throughout the hallways, as the two vampires checked each room, bracing themselves for an attack every time they opened a door, sighing in relief when it never came.

"You think that this is what she wants?" Spike suggested, "Have us split up so she can have a shot at Cheerleader and the kid? If you can't take her, Cordy can't either."

"God, I hope you're wrong," Angel said, "But maybe you're right. Move."

The two vampires raced back towards the main rooms, too busy to notice that Nina had arrived at the hotel, not until she suddenly screamed. She had come to the Hyperion to settle things once and for all with Connor, with the act of wanting to forgive him and start anew their relationship. That had been her intention, but once Nina had arrived at the hotel, she was attacked from behind by Liss.

"No!" Angel cried.

By the time he had leapt over the railing and raced over, Nina was already dead, her soul devoured by Liss, who was too wrapped up in the ecstasy of her meal that she failed to see the broadsword until it was too late. Her headless body fell to the ground and Angel then stabbed his sword into her spine, finishing her for good.

"What are we gonna tell him?" Spike asked.

_**XXXXXX**_

"You know what, let's call it a night," Gunn said, leaving the nightclub, "We've been out all day, it's now night and we haven't found a single trace of James anywhere."

Kate nodded and headed around to the passenger side of the truck, but just before Gunn climbed in, he was grabbed from behind and thrown across the road. He rolled onto his knees, looking up at a blue-skinned horned demon with a tail.

"Charles Gunn," Eddie growled, "I'm here to punish you for your misdeeds in Hell."

"Aw crap."

_**XXXXXX**_


	20. The Ballad of Eddie Hope

_**XXXXXX**_

Connor was numb.

He had returned to the Hyperion, only to find it crawling with police officers and a coroner, before asking his father what had happened. The news he had been told was not what he had expected: Nina was dead. Apparently, a soul eater had come to the hotel looking for Angel and Spike, but ended up killing Nina instead. Connor hadn't really heard the full story, still in shock over the fact that Nina was dead and he went outside to the courtyard, staring at the sky as it turned from day into night, lost in his thoughts as he recalled fond memories of his girlfriend.

"A few more moments and then they'll all be gone," Spike said, sitting next to him, digging out a cigarette, "Not like they'll find the one responsible, since she's dead."

"No, the one really responsible is still out there," Connor said, "And I'm going to find him and when I do, I'm going to make him suffer before killing him."

"You're channelling a bit of your evil old man there. That's good."

Angel answered the last of the questions from the officers, noticing Connor and Spike sitting out in the courtyard. Cordelia was upstairs with Ashleigh, as the officer thanked Angel and moved from the crime scene, allowing him to go out to his son.

"Connor, I promise you, we will find James and-"

He was cut off when his cell phone rang and he answered it after seeing it was Kate.

"Did you find anything?"

"A demon who wants to kill Gunn," Kate replied, shooting her handgun, "We're gonna need your help with this, Angel, he's quite relentless."

"Alright, where are you?" Angel asked, "I'll be on my way. Just…hold on."

"What's going on?" Spike asked once Angel hung up, "Can I come?"

"Yeah, why not. Connor, you stay here and watch over your mother and sister."

Connor nodded numbly, heading inside and going upstairs, as Angel and Spike went out to the Plymouth, before heading out to Santa Monica. Once there, Angel slowed down, searching for the street that Kate told him where they were, the sounds of gunfire soon reaching him and he quickly pulled over, climbing out with Spike and rushing to the scene, just as Eddie grabbed Kate and threw her against the wall.

"Hey!" Angel called, "Pick on someone your own size."

"And you would be who?" Eddie asked, motioning to Gunn, "This trash's saviour?"

"He's my friend and I don't like it when people pick on my friends."

"I'm not a person. Neither are you and neither is Gunn."

"I keep telling him that I'm human, but he won't listen," Gunn said.

"You are responsible for a lot of deaths in Hell," Eddie growled, "You even tried to destroy this very plane of existence! Why should you keep living?"

"Honestly, I keep asking myself that same question."

"Enough!" Angel growled, "Leave him alone. You want a fight, fight me instead."

"I'm not interested in you," Eddie said, "But if you want to get in my way, so be it. But just so you know, I've taken down my fair share of vampires."

"I think you'll find us a lot different from your standard vamps," Spike said.

Eddie growled and stalked towards the vampires, as Angel moved in first, punching him in the face. Eddie responded with his own punch, before grabbing Angel by the front of his shirt and throwing him down the alley. Spike came in from behind, punching Eddie in the jaw, as he ducked under the next swing, his tail slamming into the side of Spike's head and knocking him against the wall.

"Gunn, get Kate and get out of here," Angel called, "We'll handle this."

"No!" Eddie cried.

He raised his hand, as the air started to get cooler in the alley and a wall of ice appeared, blocking Gunn off, as Angel punched Eddie in the face, then kicked him in the chest, as Spike moved past Eddie with a leaping punch, landing beside Angel.

"Oh yes, now I recognise you," Eddie said, "Kinda hard to forget with your face on the front of nearly every magazine. How does that feel, Angel?"

"Like you. A big annoyance," Angel replied, "I'm giving you a chance to walk away."

"I'm going to have to decline."

"Your funeral."

Eddie lunged at the vampires, but he had completely underestimated their abilities. In the short, brutal fight that followed, both Angel and Spike were injured and bloody, while Eddie had been knocked out cold from the strength of their blows. As Spike took the unconscious Eddie to the Plymouth, Angel used a Dumpster to smash the ice wall, freeing Gunn, before moving to a stirring Kate.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Gunn asked.

"We'll ask him some questions and give him another chance to leave," Angel replied, before turning to Kate, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Slight headache, but I've had worse."

_**XXXXXX**_

Eddie groaned and slowly woke up, seeing that he was in his human form and that he was chained to a chair in the basement of the Hyperion, while Angel, Gunn, Connor, Spike and Cordelia were watching him.

"So, you know who I am," Angel began, "Why don't you tell us who you are?"

"The name's Eddie Hope."

"Good. We're getting somewhere. Now, why are you after Gunn?"

"Because he's on my list. I hunt down and exterminate those who committed great evil during LA's time in Hell. Charles Gunn was the biggest evil being there."

"Thanks for the reminder," Gunn muttered.

"He's atoning for his sins," Angel said, "A lot of us did a lot of things in Hell, but can we really be held responsible for something that technically didn't happen?"

"We all remember it, but it's just memories," Cordelia added, "And some of us are trying to do right by those memories, like Gunn. You have no right to pass judgement on them, especially if they're trying to redeem themselves."

"Well, some of them, like Jacob Crane, weren't going to redeem themselves," Eddie said, "Look, it's just a list. I get contacted, get the job and I get the job done."

"Why you?" Spike asked, "Surely this could have been given to someone else?"

"I don't know. I don't question the jobs. I just do them."

"Let me guess, you have a family, right?" Cordelia asked.

Eddie held her gaze for about a minute, before lowering his eyes, "A wife. A young son. I do this job to protect them from the evils of this world."

"What you're doing isn't right," Angel said, "There are other ways. We can show you. Why don't you join with us and really understand the meaning of redemption?"

"What?" Gunn cried, "You're gonna hire the dude who tried to kill me?"

"If it's your family you're worried about, we can help them. We can help you," Angel continued, ignoring Gunn, "We can have this contact of yours sorted out."

"I don't even know who he is," Eddie said, "Or where he is. If I did, I would have sorted it out ages ago. You can't help me."

"Try us," Cordelia said, "Helping people is our speciality. It's what we do."

"Angel, are you serious about this?" Gunn asked, "What if he tries again at me?"

"Don't worry, Gunn, I'm sure Eddie will keep his word not to go for you again. Do we have a deal, Eddie?" Angel asked.

Eddie sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat. In truth, he was tired of chasing down people and having to kill them, but he had no choice. At least, until now. From the sound of things, he wouldn't have to do that anymore.

"Alright, fine. We have a deal."

_**XXXXXX**_

Connor was tired by the time he entered his room, a hint of rising sunlight glinting in his window. After accepting the deal, Eddie had called his contact, who had been traced by Kate, with some help of a hospitalised Laura and they were able to track down the contact, who had several demons in his employ. Following the brutal fight, Angel and Eddie had managed to have the man call the demons off Eddie's family, just before Eddie knocked him out cold with a single blow. Now, Connor had returned home and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and cry until he fell asleep, images of Nina flashing through his mind. He still couldn't believe that she was now gone and he was going to have to bury her. The funeral was going to be tough. Just before he drifted off to sleep, his phone rang and he contemplated ignoring it, but he finally relented and answered the annoying contraption.

"Honoured One!" came Denyl's voice, "We have managed to track down James, the one who attack your parents."

"What? You do?" Connor asked, sitting upright in bed, "Where is he?"

After writing down the location, he got out of bed and hurriedly got dressed, feeling suddenly awake now, knowing that he was finally going to make James suffer for Nina's death. Climbing out of his window, Connor left the hotel grounds and used a taxi to get to the warehouse where the Sisterhood were waiting for orders. Upon arriving, Connor entered the warehouse, but there was no one in sight.

"Denyl? Are you guys here?"

"Get him!"

Connor whirled around, just as a plank of wood slammed into his face.

_**XXXXXX**_


	21. A Vision About Connor

_**XXXXXX**_

"Has anyone seen Connor?" Cordelia asked when she came down the stairs.

"Sorry, no," Gunn replied, mixing his coffee, "Why do you ask?"

"He's not in his room. I was just-"

"His girlfriend was just killed. He's probably gone out for some time alone."

"Yeah, I hope you're right. I'll call him in a minute."

She headed into the kitchen to start on Ashleigh's breakfast, the young child barely awake on her mother's hip, as Spike entered the hotel.

"Good morning, children!" he cried, before seeing Gunn, "Or child. Just the one."

"Someone's a little too cheery this morning," Gunn muttered.

"Is the big bore up? I think I've got a lead on our best-friend-turn-enemy."

Gunn shrugged, "Don't think so, but you're welcome to wake him up."

"Gladly."

"Spike, don't you dare!" Cordelia shouted as she came out of the kitchen, just as he put a foot on the stairs, "He's been out all night trying to get information on James and he only just got into bed about three hours ago. Let him rest."

"Well, if he had thought like me, he would have gone to the crime scene that our boy made in town. Would've saved him some trouble, but if you insist, I'll wait."

"If we all thought like you, the world would be a mess," Gunn muttered.

"I heard that, Mister-I-tried-to-_destroy_-the-world."

"What did you find?" Cordelia asked as Spike sat down at the counter.

"Eddie and I think we've found his hiding place. Don't know if it's permanent or temporary, but he's been there for a while. Was hoping Angel wanted to check it out."

"Give him a few hours. He'll be up," Cordelia said, "You haven't heard from Connor?"

"No. Isn't the boy here? Doesn't that make you a bad parent?"

Cordelia glared at him, "Right, Mr-I-can't-be-bothered-to-see-my-own-daughter?"

"You know I have a reason for that, Cheerleader," Spike muttered, sipping his blood.

"It's so nice to see everyone getting along," Angel said as he rounded the counter and receiving his coffee from his wife, "I could hear you all talking upstairs."

"If Connor has your hearing, then I guess I can't blame him for leaving in the middle of the night, especially when you two-"

"Spike!" Cordelia shouted, covering Ashleigh's ears, "No more!"

"Connor isn't here?" Angel asked.

"No. I'm going to call him soon, find out where he is."

"Alright then, dear. So, Spike, what did you find on James?"

_**XXXXXX**_

Connor groaned as he slowly woke up and he went to move, but a clanking sound stopped him and he fully opened his eyes, seeing that he was topless and chained down to a large wooden table, as Denyl stepped into view.

"What's going on?" Connor demanded, "Why am I tied down?"

"Honoured Prince, we didn't want you to resist what is coming next."

"Don't call me that. What are you going to do to me?"

"You'll see, Promised One."

"Stop calling me that! Start telling me what's going on or-"

"You'll do what?" Denyl asked in a mocking tone, "Don't you understand, what's happening is why you're the Chosen One. The one to bring us such mighty power."

"I'm sorry, I'm not following," Connor said, "You want to explain that?"

"It is a rare for a child like you to be born. Very rare, it's nigh impossible for it to happen. And yet, it did. You are the child of a vampire and a seer, a being who contains unlimited power within himself, even if you do not fully realise it yet."

"Say what?"

Denyl sighed, "You have the potential to be the most powerful warrior on this planet. But we, the Sisterhood, wish to claim that power for ourselves, hence this ritual."

"It was all a lie, wasn't it?" Connor growled, struggling against his chains.

"No, not really. You truly are the Chosen One. Chosen to grant us power."

The rest of the Sisterhood arrived, drawing their swords and forming a circle around Connor, as Denyl joined her sisters, drawing her swords and she began chanting in Latin, as her sisters repeated after her, before reciting in time with her. Connor struggled to break his chains, as the Sisterhood all raised their swords over him and as Denyl finished the ritual, they stabbed their swords into his body. Connor cried out against the agonising pain, after which the Sisterhood removed their swords, before taking their turns to move in and drink his flowing blood. By the time the last of the Sisterhood had drank her fill, Connor had completely passed out from blood loss.

"What shall we do with him?" a sister asked.

"Leave him," Denyl replied, "He will be dead before long, but we have taken what we've come for. Now it is time to go and serve our master."

_**XXXXXX**_

The door opened slowly, aided by the broadsword, as Angel stepped into the apartment first, followed by Spike, before rummaging through the small amount of belongings. It was only a small apartment, with a bed in the living room, which had a couch and a desk, the bathroom all contained in a small room nearby.

"He's got surveillance photos of all of us," Spike announced, "Though they're mostly of Connor. Dunno why. Oh, there's even photos of little Ashleigh."

"Show me," Angel said.

He joined Spike by the desk, going through the photos of every member of Angel Investigations, save for Eddie and Laura. The elder vampire noticed that while the photos were focused on his family, there were most shots taken of Connor than anyone else and he saw the photos taken of Ashleigh and he scrunched them up, before noticing another photo. Lifting it up, Angel recognised the building as that of Anne Steele's shelter, as Spike found a few letters.

"Looks like he's been writing to someone. Dunno who, I can barely make out the writing, but I figure that looks like Rowant."

"From the looks of it, Rowant is his sister," Angel read, "Which means we really are dealing with Myresto Mor. Says here he's been surveying his purchase and that he thinks it's perfect for his plans."

"Does it say what his plans are?" Spike asked.

"Something about a demon baby farm."

"Maybe he wants to build a demonic army. But why would he need to grow one?"

"They would be easier to command and control," Angel replied, "Much more-"

He was suddenly smacked aside, as Spike ducked under the blade, but he was then kicked in the chest, as Angel took the sword through his chest. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself further on the blade and punched the Sisterhood warrior in the face, as Spike grabbed her arm, pulling it up behind her back and slamming her face onto the desk, as Angel removed the sword and placed the blade against the back of her neck.

"Where's James?" he growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alright, where's Myresto?"

"That, I will never tell you. It's not like you can stop him anyway. He's too strong for you. You're nothing compared to him. Nothing compared even to us now."

"Really? What makes you say that, love?" Spike asked, "Thought we were friends."

"We were never your friends," she said, before looking at Angel, "If you're going to kill me, you might as well do. I will not be telling you any-"

"Fine."

Angel decapitated her, just as his phone rang and he answered it, as Spike dropped the body, keeping away from the blood that had gushed out all over the desk.

"Cordy, what's wr-"

"I just had a vision, Angel. It's Connor. We have to get to him before it's too late."

_**XXXXXX**_

The Sisterhood were long gone by the time the Plymouth pulled up the warehouse and Angel slammed the doors open, as Spike and Cordelia rushed in first, the latter finding the unconscious Connor chained down to a wooden table. Spike could smell the strong scent of his blood in the air and fear swept through him, even more so when he saw the pool of blood beneath Connor, as Angel snapped the chains apart and Cordelia lifted Connor up against her body, trying in vain to find his pulse.

"Connor, come on baby, please don't die on me," she pleaded, "Not again. Please wake up. Connor, wake up please."

Angel could only watch as his wife tried to wake their son up, but given the pool of blood that his son had lost, he was preparing himself to say goodbye to Connor once more, only this time, it was going to be for good. Suddenly, Connor gasped.

"Mom? Is that you?"

"Oh thank God," Cordelia cried, wiping tears away as she hugged her son.

Angel let out a sigh of relief, before moving to their side, hugging his son.

"What happened, Connor?" Angel asked.

"The Sisterhood captured me…they took my blood…grew stronger."

"How did they do that?" Gunn asked, "You don't even have a scratch on you?"

Puzzled, Connor looked down at himself, seeing that his body was free of any marks.

"Huh? That's weird."

_**XXXXXX**_


	22. Connor Investigations

_**XXXXXX**_

"Angel, you don't mind if we have a word?" Spike asked.

"Always do," Angel replied without looking up, "What do you want?"

"I'm not one for big speeches, so I'm just gonna keep it short: I'm leaving."

Angel looked up and folded his hands before his lips.

"And?"

Spike cocked an eyebrow, "I know you've got this whole trouble with James and it's all hands on deck, but I need to get away. Go out on my own. Solo trip."

"Is this to do with your whole free destiny thing?"

"Yes, mostly. But I need to get out from under your shadow, mate. How can I have my own free destiny if it's always gonna be around you? I can't have that."

"Spike, I get what you're talking about," Angel said, leaning back in his chair, "You want a chance to grow on your own, find out where your path will take you."

"I liked my version. Much more simple, but yes, that's the gist of it," Spike agreed.

"So, do you want anything? Got a destination in mind?"

"Where else but Vegas? I don't need anything, Angel, I'll be fine. Don't fret."

"Wasn't going to."

"So, I'll be heading out then. Thought you should know. Tell the wife and kids if you want, I don't care if you don't, but have fun, Angel."

With a two-finger salute, Spike left the office, as Angel sighed, staring at the paperwork. If he was being honest with himself, he was going to miss the peroxided prat, but he wasn't going to be honest. Instead, he was going to finish the filing, then go and talk to his son. Once the paperwork was done, Angel headed upstairs to his son's room, finding Connor sitting on his bed, staring into space.

"Dad? What's up?" Connor asked.

"Nothing. Just thought we could talk," Angel replied, "How are you?"

"I don't know. My girlfriend's dead and I was just used in a ritual where I was nearly killed because apparently I'm the Chosen One and could be the most power warrior in the world. It's all kinds of funny, really."

"Can it compare to me being the fall of all that is good?" Angel asked.

"Heh, no, I guess not. You know, for some time, I really thought that I was the Promised One. I really thought that I meant something. You know, not just being your son, but being something more. Like my life really meant something. But all I was chosen for was to be used as a demon banquet."

"Connor, we may get chosen for all the wrong things," Angel said, "I'm meant to destroy all the good in this world. Your mother was chosen for that as well. I really think that you were chosen for something good, not evil."

"You think so?" Connor asked hesitantly.

"You were chosen to kill Sahjahn, remember? That was something good. You're destined to be the most powerful warrior? That can be good if you can do it."

"But what if that is true and I can't handle it? I can't use it for good? What if me being the most powerful warrior means that I'll be evil. They didn't say that I'll be good."

"Connor, I remember your mother telling me that Lorne had said you had an interesting future ahead of you," Angel said, "That you were connected to the Powers. You think they would protect something that would become evil?"

"No, I guess not. But, Dad, how am I going to be able to handle it if it is true?"

Angel thought that question over, but he already had an answer for it. He had been thinking about it for some time now, but had been waiting for the right opportunity to bring it up. Now was that opportunity. He had already discussed this matter with Cordelia and she had agreed to it, seeing it as a chance for Connor to grow up.

"Why don't you take over Angel Investigations for a while?"

"What?" came Connor's surprised cry, "Why?"

"Don't worry, your mother will be there to help you out," Angel said, "But you'll be the leader. I'm going to take some time off so you can get a grip on things."

"But, Dad, you can't take time off. We're hunting James and-"

"Connor, I've already discussed this with your mother and she agrees. We think this would be the best way for you to mature, see if you've got the leadership skills. You know, I can't always run this business. Someone needs to take over one day soon."

"And you think I'll be able to run it?" Connor asked.

Angel smiled as he clapped his son's shoulder, "I think you'll do just fine."

"So, where are you gonna go?"

"Don't know. But I'll think of it," Angel shrugged, "Take care of your mother and sister for me."

Clapping his son's shoulder again, Angel left his room, before going to his own room, as Cordelia stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only her robe and a towel around her hair, as he went to her, pulling her into his arms and nuzzling her cheek.

"I've told Connor," Angel said, "Told him that I'm leaving him in charge."

"How did he take it?" Cordelia asked.

"Shocked at first, but I think he's fine with it. Just watch over him."

"You know I will. I just want you to promise me that you'll take care of yourself, that you don't get yourself killed and you're not gone too long."

"I'll do my best, Cordy. Also, Spike left earlier. Don't know if and when he'll be back, so you'll have to do without him, but you'll be fine."

"We will. Just come back in one piece, big guy."

Angel smiled, leaning in and capturing Cordelia's lips in a searing kiss. Thirty minutes later, he was putting his favourite broadsword into the backseat of the Plymouth, as Cordelia watched him with Ashleigh on her hip. Night had just fallen, as Angel got into the car and turned it on, waving goodbye to his wife and daughter as he pulled out from the Hyperion and took off along the road, heading towards the city limits. Angel knew that this was what he needed, a chance to get away and have some time to himself, while giving Connor a chance to be his own man and see how he could handle running the business. Sure, there was the whole problem with James/Myresto on the loose, but Angel knew that his son could handle it.

Reaching the city limits, Angel headed out onto the open road and started to increase the speed, when something suddenly appeared in the high beams. Angel pulled hard on the steering wheel, swerving out of the way of the humanoid figure and tried to regain control of the Plymouth, but it was too late, as he struck something hard and ended up flipping his beloved car. It crashed and tumbled across the asphalt, parts breaking off, finally coming to a rest as the ruptured fuel tank was compromised by a spark, resulting in an explosion that completely destroyed the car, the wreckage burning away into the night.

Angel groaned, his body damaged from the crash, cuts and bruises lining his skin, as he heard footsteps approaching him. Growling, he looked up as a dark-skinned man with dreadlocks and wearing a suit and a pair of purple-tinted round glasses approached him, stopping before Angel with a grin.

"Angel, finally get to make your acquaintance. My name is Darrow Steele and I know you're gonna hate hearing this next part, but I'm a representative of Wolfram and Hart. I have a business proposition and - oh damn."

Angel had passed out.

_**XXXXXX**_

"So, let's start this new age of Angel Investigations," Connor said.

"What's the plan, boss?" Gunn asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, for starters, I want to find out more about James. Laura, is there anything in the old books that would have something about him?"

"I don't know," Laura replied, "We'll just have to look."

"Okay, we can start there."

While Laura remained on the couch, crutches by her side, Connor and the others brought Wesley's demonology books out into the lobby, as Cordelia ordered pizza, knowing it was going to be a long night and she was starting to miss Angel already. A few hours into the research, Laura opened a thick book and a card fell out.

"Dravot Singh, research department of Wolfram and Hart."

"I know that name," Cordelia said, "He worked directly under Wesley. If you couldn't go to Wesley, then Dravot was the man to go to. Does it have a number?"

"Sure does."

A minute later and Connor was on the phone, calling the number. He didn't have to wait long before it was answered by a gravely voice.

"Wolfram and Hart Research Department, this is Dravot Singh."

"Singh, this is Connor Angel. I'm his son. Think we can meet?"

"Angel's boy, huh? Yes, of course we can meet. Name the place and time."

_**XXXXXX**_

Anne Steele answered the door, surprised to see a muscular, handsome man before her. Towering over her, he had dazzling blue eyes, blond hair and a warm smile, as she looked down at the trolley full of food before him.

"There's a lot more in the van," James said, waving at said vehicle.

"This is for the shelter? I can't believe it."

He smiled, "Believe it. I'm here to help."

Anne couldn't help but smile back, "Thank you so much. You're like an angel."

"Oh, not quite. Now come, help yourself."

_**XXXXXX**_

__**Next chapter: Spike's adventures in Vegas**


	23. What Happens in Vegas

**So, now that Spike isn't hanging around Angel and Cordelia now, let's see what he gets up to in Vegas. This is going to be done like how the start of this story began, with two stories happening at once, so next chapter will be Connor's visit to Dravot Singh and the chapter after that will be the follow-up to this one and so forth...**

_**XXXXXX**_

_Las Vegas._

The casinos were alive with activity, with poker machines ringing in the background as people put money on the stakes of the games, hoping to make it big. Security was tight as always, with guards making sure no one cheated, cigarette smoke filling the air by the smoker's den, while loan sharks were on the lookout for any poor fools. By the poker machines, a middle-aged, plump woman by the name of Karen Vanderhose played, wanting to strike it rich. She was here on holidays with her sister as part of their six week trip around America and here they were in Vegas, living the dream. Or at least trying to, especially if Karen won big. Which she knew she could do. Slotting in another penny, Karen pulled the lever, crossing her fingers and wishing hard. Three sevens lined up together in a perfect row and she squealed in delight, as the light went off on the machine and she looked down to the deposit to await her winnings.

Spiders came crawling out of the machine and Karen screamed, falling off her chair as the spiders climbed all over her, completely covering her with their thick, hairy bodies and she tried to scream again, but one crawled inside her mouth, causing her to choke and gag, as the rest of the horde bit into her body, injecting their venom into her and it was over as soon as it had happened.

_**XXXXXX**_

_"So, this is Vegas?__"_ Betta George asked, _"__It__'__s very colourful.__"_

"It's the beautiful capital of sin," Spike said, "Don't you agree, Beck?"

She simply shrugged and looked uninterested as Spike rode the motorcycle into the city. Since leaving Angel Investigations, Spike had swung by the Mosaic Rehabilitation Facility for the Supernatural to pick up George, who had returned there following the Fall, and Beck, the teenaged pyrokinetic who Spike had befriended during his brief stay in the Facility when it was run like an asylum.

"Well, you're a bundle of happiness," Spike said mockingly.

"I just wanna know how we're not drawing stares with George," Beck said.

_"Because I can make myself look like a very attractive man in their minds,__"_George replied with a smile in his voice, _"__Hello, ladies!__"_

"Very amusing, George," Beck said.

"Children," Spike warned, "We're here now."

He had pulled up in front of the motel they were staying in, having memorised Angel's credit card number. Not like the elder vampire would notice much anyway, being too focused on James and his wife's spending habits. That seer sure knew how to spend her money on shopping sprees like no tomorrow. But, the motel was quite nice, with a single room that contained two beds, it also had pay TV, a beer fridge, a mini-bar and a self contained bathroom.

"Nice place," Beck said, throwing her bag onto a bed, claiming it as her own.

_"So, what can we expect to come across in Vegas?"_ George asked.

"Anything and everything," Spike replied, "This is Vegas after all."

As soon as he said that, he picked up the sounds of sirens echoing in the city and after focusing on the sounds, he was able to determine that both the police and ambulance were heading together in the same direction.

"Seems like we've got ourselves a case, kiddies," Spike said, "Come on."

_"But I haven't even had a chance to settle in,"_ George moaned.

He was ignored as Spike and Beck left the apartment and he had no choice but to follow, floating into the sidecar, as Spike started the motorcycle and roared off in the direction of the emergency services, soon arriving outside a casino, where people were milling outside, as Spike watched the coroners remove a body.

"What happened here?" he asked.

_"Apparently, the poor victim was attacked by a horde of spiders that came out of a poker machine,"_ George answered, _"Is that normal in Vegas?"_

"Not quite. Come on, let's take a look inside."

Slipping past the authorities, Spike ducked inside the casino, as Beck and George joined him, the latter having used his mental powers to make sure they wouldn't get detected. The casino was empty, as the trio began searching for any clue of what could have been behind the death. The poker machine where it had started was taped off, but Spike crossed the lines, however, he was unable to find anything that could help.

"Uh, Spike, I think we have a problem," Beck said.

"And I'm trying to find the solution," Spike retorted.

"No, not that problem. Another one."

Spike whirled around, seeing a creature that looked to be made of several Elvis impersonators. He frowned, wondering if this blob-like creature was responsible for the death, but before he could ponder further, he had to duck a craps table.

"George, get into its head, see what you can get. Beck, no fire!"

She had already ignited a pair of fireballs in her hands and was about to thrown them when he had stopped her and with a frown, she doused the flames, before crossing her arms over her chest grumpily. However, she had to dive out of the way to avoid the poker machine tossed at her, as Spike was smacked aside by an Elvis.

_"Spike, I'm trying, but I can't get into his mind,"_ George reported.

"What do you mean you can't?" Spike asked, "You got into Illyria's mind."

_"I know, but I think all the interference from the Elvises is stopping me."_

"Well, they're innocent, so we can't hurt them."

_"Try going for the demon controlling them,"_ George suggested.

"Yeah, that'll be a bit hard, mate," Spike replied.

"Spike!" the demon cried, "I've been waiting for you."

"Nice to know you're expected," Beck smirked.

"Laugh it up, Beck," Spike said, "On second thoughts, duck!"

He grabbed Beck, diving away from another table thrown at him and when he rose up, he was wearing his vampire face as he stormed towards the demon.

"Right, time we finished this."

The demon roared, swinging an Elvis at him, but Spike ducked and leapt up onto the pile of Elvises, fighting his way through them to reach the demon in the centre. However, he was grabbed by his coat and tossed aside like a rag doll, as Beck sighed.

"Do you want some help, Spike?" she asked.

"Won't be so bad now that you've mentioned it," he said, picking himself up.

With a roll of her eyes, Beck rolled up the sleeves of her duster, before igniting a flame in her hand and hurling it like a fireball. It struck the pile of Elvises, causing the demon to shriek, as Spike leapt back into the fray, digging his way through the Elvises, until he found the demon, which looked like a giant, cavernous mouth and red eyes. With a grin, Spike slammed his fist into the demon's face, however, he was then smacked aside, as Beck leapt onto the demon, placing her hand to its face. The demon roared and stumbled around as its skin began to grow very hot, until Beck was thrown aside and Spike leapt back on, punching his fist straight through the demon's face with a growl. The demon howled, as Spike punched it again and all the Elvises dropped off the body, but just before dying, the demon grabbed Spike and hurled him into a poker machine, then collapsed into a pool of black blood.

_"Spike, are you alright?"_ George asked, _"That was some fight."_

"Yeah, it was," Spike groaned, getting up and holding his shoulder, "Think I popped a joint there, but I'll be fine. Come on, let's get out of here."

The trio left the casino, making their way back to the motorcycle, as Spike then took them back to the motel. However, when they arrived in their apartment, the trio received a small shock, with Spike receiving most of the shock.

"Jerry? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"No, Jerry's not here," Jeremy replied, his eyes flashing red, "Hello, Spike."

_**XXXXXX**_

The phone rang in the dark apartment, as the naked man pulled himself off the bed to answer it, stepping around the numerous toys that littered the floor. Tall and strong, with shoulder-length black hair and a short beard, he spoke into the phone with a deep, baritone voice, one that held promises of pain and death.

"He's here, is he? Good. I'll be there to see him soon and we can start. Yes, she's here and she can't wait to meet him. Thank you."

He hung up, before turning towards the pale, dark-haired beauty lying in the bed.

"Spike is here. We'll be going up to see him soon," the man announced.

"My love is finally here. After so long, I can see him once more."

The beautiful form of Drusilla moved into a sitting position, as a smile appeared.

"My poet has returned to me."

_**XXXXXX**_


	24. Wolfram and Hart

_**XXXXXX**_

The funeral service was a short-time event, but for Connor, it felt like it had gone all day and all that time hadn't been enough to say goodbye to Nina. He felt that he would never have all the time to say goodbye. After laying a bouquet of flowers upon her grave, Connor was comforted by his mother, cursing the injustice of being so young still and having someone important to him taken away like Nina had been. It just wasn't fair. But then again, Connor's life had really been anything but fair, with his childhood being stolen by a man with a twisted grudge against his father.

When the service was over and everyone started going in their separate ways, Cordelia and Gunn returned to the Hyperion, while Connor got into Laura's car and went with her into downtown Los Angeles. The trip was quiet, with Connor losing himself in his thoughts and only coming out of them when Laura came to a stop.

"We're here," she said, "Time to see what this Dravot guy knows."

"Yeah, sure."

With the aid of certain magics, Laura had been able to heal her leg quicker than normal, however, she had to wait until she left the hospital before she could use them. Stopping with Connor by the door, she checked her handguns, keeping it hidden behind her back as they entered the small building.

"Does he know nothing about organisation?" Laura asked, looking around.

The small room was littered with books, papers and posters scattered all over the place. The pair had to navigate through the maze, wary of the massive piles of thick books that threatened to topple over at the slightest vibration, finally reaching the desk that wasn't much better off than the room.

"Anyone here?" Connor called out towards the backroom.

"Is that you, boy?" came a voice, "Be right there with you."

A minute later, an elderly man in a suit that was two sizes too big for him and wearing a pair of thick-rimmed glasses came out, depositing three very thick books onto the desk, blowing the dust off them, then looked up at Connor and Laura.

"Ah, you sure take after your mother in terms of looks," Dravot smirked, "And she is also quite the looker-"

A punch to the face made his nose bleed, but he unfazed by this, simply withdrawing a handkerchief out of his coat and holding it over his nose, wiping up all the blood, before folding the handkerchief over and putting it back into his coat.

"My apologies. But you're also a stunner," Dravot said to Laura.

She cleared her throat, the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking ringing out.

"Right well, what can I do for you, boy?"

"I want information on James or Myresto Mor, whatever he's called," Connor replied, "And I think you just might be the guy who could tell me."

"And, uh, what do I get out of it?" Dravot asked.

"Well, for starters," Laura said, levelling her gun at his head, "You don't get shot."

"Well, if I don't give you anything, you won't shoot me, right?"

"Yeah, you worked for Wolfram and Hart," Connor growled.

"Correction, still do," Dravot said.

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked, "Wolfram and Hart are gone-"

"Only from Los Angeles, sweetheart. We still have branches everywhere else. Las Vegas, Rome, New York, etcetera. Why do you think I'm here with all this information. I liberated it before the Los Angeles branch fell on their orders."

"The Senior Partners?" Connor said, "They'll still around. Didn't they exhaust their power reversing time and bringing everyone back?"

"Sure did, but they've been recharging," Dravot replied, "Anyhow, Myresto right?"

He smiled as he toddled off in search of the right book, while Connor absorbed the information on Wolfram and Hart. He had assumed that following the Fall, they were gone from existence, as evident in Los Angeles, but from the sound of things, they were still around and were planning on making a comeback. Angel Investigations had been content without Wolfram and Hart, but if they returned, then things were going to get even more complicated than before. And Connor didn't want that. He didn't think he could take on Wolfram and Hart without his father by his side.

"Now then," Dravot said, dropping a massive, ancient book on the desk, "Myresto Mor. Well, what do you know, here he is."

"You mean you actually have more than just a few words on him?" Laura asked.

Dravot looked insulted, "Lady, please. Wolfram and Hart have always had a more extensive research background than the Watchers' Council could ever hope for."

"But you still haven't found the spell that slows ageing, have you?" Laura replied with a self-satisfied smirk, as if she herself had found it.

Dravot glared at her, before returning to the tome, "This Myresto Mor fellow is a legend for the simple reason that he is. He's not a very nice guy."

"Yeah, we've worked that out," Connor said, "Just tell us what we're up against."

"That's the problem. What you're up against is nothing like you've ever faced before. Myresto, or James as you prefer to call him, is a Predate."

"And that is?" Laura prompted.

"He's before time. He's older than the Old Ones. Hell, I think he's even older than the Powers That Be and the Senior Partners," Dravot replied, "And they're not spring chickens. I'd even go so far to say that he's older than the First Evil."

"No wonder he was able to trash Dad easily," Connor said, "He's powerful."

"Very powerful. But if you think he's powerful, here's the kicker: Myresto has a sister who is older and more powerful than him. I believe her name is Rowant."

"Rowant and Myresto Mor," Laura said, "So that's who they really are. No wonder why there's barely anything on them, because they're from before time."

"Is there a way to defeat them?" Connor asked, "Any way to hurt them?"

"I'm sorry, boy, but there's nothing here that could tell me that. You're dealing with something that even the Senior Partners fear. If they could be harmed, wouldn't you think that the Partners would've done something about them?"

Connor was unable to answer, as his phone rang and he walked away to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Connor," came Cordelia's voice, "Remember how your father went out last night?"

"Yeah. Mom, why do you sound so sad?"

"Well, the police have found his car. And it's a complete wreck. They say there was an explosion and there's no body. You know what he's like around fire."

"You can't be serious. First Nina, now Dad. Was James involved?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Can you come home soon, please?"

"Sure. I'm nearly done here, so I won't be far away."

He hung up, missing the knowing smirk on Dravot's face, but Laura didn't.

"We're done here," Connor said, "Let's go."

"Pleasure to help, boy," Dravot said, "Don't be a stranger now."

Connor and Laura left the building, getting into the car, as Connor drove away.

"I don't think James was involved with your father's death," Laura said, "But maybe Wolfram and Hart? They've always had an interest in him."

"It's possible. And that's what I'm going to find out."

_**XXXXXX**_

Angel groaned as he woke up and the first thing he noticed was that the air felt different. Heavier perhaps, like it was weighing down on him. Looking around, he saw that he was lying atop a building roof and that the sky was murky brown instead of the normal blue or black. He caught a scent and looked around at Darrow.

"Ah, you're finally awake," Darrow cried, "Good to see. Now, Angel-"

"Where the hell am I?" Angel demanded, getting up, "What's going on?"

"Where are you? Easy. The future. Specifically the year 2018. What's going on? Well, James or Myresto, whatever, succeeded in his plan."

"And what's that?"

"He raised an army of demons, born from humanity. He treated Earth like a baby farm and once he had his army, he took over the planet. No one stood a chance."

"Wait, you're from Wolfram and Hart. How do I know this isn't an illusion?"

"Trust us, Angel, it's not," Darrow replied, "This really is the future. This is what's going to happen if, well, actually, you won't stop James. He's too strong for you."

"So, what's this, Ghost of Christmas Future?" Angel asked, "Why are you showing me this? So I know that what I'm doing is going to end in failure?"

"No, not exactly. For the past several centuries, we've been searching for an artefact that the Senior Partners crafted, but lost. It's called the Vanishing Gem and apparently, it has the power to destroy James for good. We just found it."

"How convenient. If you found it, why did you bring me here?"

"Because it can only be used by a Champion," Darrow replied, "We can give you the resources, hell, we can give you our small army we've built up."

"Sorry, I tried the whole fighting evil with evil thing. It didn't work. And I find myself uninterested in what you've got going on. You won't get me working for you again."

He turned towards the edge of the building, but Darrow ran over and grabbed his shoulder. However, he was then grabbed by his throat and lifted off his feet.

"I don't care what you do, but don't come near me," Angel growled, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a future to save."

Dropping Darrow aside, Angel stepped off the building and disappeared from sight.

_**XXXXXX**_


	25. Blast from the Past

_**XXXXXX**_

"Jerry, what the hell's happened to your eyes?" Spike asked, "Contacts?"

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Jeremy replied, "Come this way, Spike and friends."

"First, who are you and second, what have you done with Jerry?"

"If you follow me, you'll find out."

Jeremy led them out of the apartment and to a limousine that was waiting for them. It was spacious enough inside to fit George and soon, they were headed off towards an unknown destination. While Beck helped herself to a champagne glass, Spike and Jeremy simply entered a staring content, with the former thinking on how he was find whoever was responsible for Jeremy's current 'condition' and ripping them a new one, while Jeremy simply fixed his friend with a knowing smile.

"So, haven't seen you since that Comic-con event," Spike said, "How you been?"

"Oh, a little bit of this, little bit of that," Jeremy replied, "Did you have fun saving people with Angel? Or did you get bored of that and decided to go somewhere else?"

"Guess I just wanted to be my own man. Looks like you can't do that."

Jeremy smiled, "So, you've figured out that I'm possessing your friend. I figured you wouldn't hurt him, so this is to ensure you don't kill the messenger."

"Hadn't been thinking that at all," Spike said, cracking his knuckles.

Jeremy chuckled nervously, as the limousine came to a stop and the group got out before the large glass building before them. Jeremy led them through the lobby and into the elevator, where he pressed several floor numbers and a large, white button appeared, which he then pressed and the elevator began to lift up.

"Hey, I know that trick," Spike said, "Wait, Wolfram and Hart, right?"

"Congratulations on figuring it out quicker than we expected. And here we are."

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened to the White Room, which looked like a plush, white-everything apartment, with leather couches and a large plasma screen. Spike hesitantly entered the Room, checking out his surroundings in case an attack happened. He was in the hands of Wolfram and Hart and he had to expect everything and anything.

_"Spike, I've tried getting in their heads, but I think Wolfram and Hart have barriers up that block my powers,"_ George said privately.

_"Just be the lookout,"_ Spike replied, _"This is Wolfram and Hart we're dealing with."_

"Please, take a seat," Jeremy said, "The others will be here in a moment."

"This is gonna be fun," Spike said, sitting down next to Beck, "If things start going bad, I want you to start torching things," he whispered to her.

"Well, I hope they do try something bad then," Beck whispered with a smile.

Jeremy returned with a suited man with long black hair and a short beard, as well as a demon in a suit, however, Spike was frowning at the man. There was something about him that was familiar, but the vampire couldn't put a finger on it.

"Spike, I'd like you to meet John," Jeremy said, motioning to the man, "And this here is Tor. Gentlemen, if you want to take a seat, we can get started."

"I thought you boys were gone following the Fall," Spike said, "Used up all your resources, power and existence."

"True," Jeremy said, "But we've been slowly rebuilding everything, which is why we left. We needed to recharge, so to speak, but we haven't stop our plans. And we've got plans for everyone, from Angel to Connor to even Gunn."

"And what's your plan for me, Jerry?"

He glanced at John, noticing the intense, unblinking stare he was receiving. For some reason, it was unnerving to Spike and he was never unnerved by anything. He wanted to know what the deal was with John, but Wolfram and Hart was more important.

"Well, we're trying to restart our operations, but there's this little annoying problem called you," Jeremy replied, "But, we do have numerous options for you."

"Well, whatever you've got for me, I'm telling you now, I'm not interested."

"We know the events in this city attracted you here and we did expect you, so we can ask you to simply look the other way in terms of what we're doing here."

"Now, what makes you think I'm going to agree to this?" Spike retorted.

"Easy," Jeremy smiled, "You can come out now."

If he were human, Spike would have stopped breathing and his heart would have also stopped when Drusilla came out into the room, wearing a slinky red dress and looking every inch as beautiful as she always had been. She slowed down when she saw Spike, a smile slowly coming to her face, before she moved to John's side. While Spike was staring at Drusilla, Beck noticed that Tor hadn't spoken a single word, but his glowing red eyes were very similar to Jeremy's and she slowly put two and two together, realising that it was in fact Tor who was possessing Jeremy. And George noticed that John was inching to say something, especially to Spike, but was very reluctantly holding himself back and George couldn't find out what exactly.

"Well, well, this is quite amusing," Spike said, "You think by getting my sire in here, you can get me to do whatever you want. Sorry, fellas, you got the wrong girl."

"Of course, there is Buffy," Jeremy said, "Don't worry, we did originally plan to nab her, but unfortunately, she is really heavily guarded, even for us."

"Of course she would be. So, Dru, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Ever since you turned your back on me for the Slayer. She has infected you, right down to the soul," Drusilla said, "A soul which you now carry, like Daddy."

"What did you do to her?" Spike growled to Jeremy, "She's bloody sane!"

"Drusilla was in Los Angeles when it went to Hell," John said, speaking for the first time, "The trip there and back actually made her sane. Until we got to her."

"She still has moments of insanity," Jeremy said, "I think it's our medication."

"Now, can we get to the real business?" John asked.

"Yeah, mate, what the bloody hell is with your staring?" Spike demanded, "I swear, you keep staring and I'll rip your eyeballs out and force feed them to you."

John smirked, "That would be quite delightful, Spike."

Suddenly, Spike fell back against the couch, as visions swam through his head. However, they felt more like memories, but they weren't his own, even though there was blood and death involved. No, they weren't his, but they were John's. Spike groaned when the visions passed and he glared at John.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I was so hoping you'd ask. See, I'm here with Wolfram and Hart, but for my own reasons: you," John said, "Remember when you won yourself a soul?"

"How can I forget?"

"What makes you think it's really yours?"

Spike caught on to what he was implying, "What makes _you_ think its yours?"

"John lost his soul at the same time that you did, Spike," Jeremy explained, "His soul was stolen from him and given to you."

"And? What's the big deal about that? He's a killer. I didn't just have a brain show for nothing. Oh and before you continue, it's not your soul, it's mine."

"Yes, I am a killer," John said, "And very good at it. But with a soul, I enjoyed, I relished every kill I make. But without it, I can't feel the joy of the kill."

"Boo hoo, here, have a rag," Spike said, giving him the two-finger salute.

John growled, lunging up from the couch, but he didn't move for Spike. Instead, he headed to a large cabinet on the wall, opening it to reveal a rocket launcher, which he then pulled out and aimed at Spike.

"Don't!" Jeremy cried, "You can't kill Spike. We need him!"

"Yeah?" John said, "I don't care. He's dead."

"Beck, time to start throwing fireballs," Spike said.

She hurled a fireball at John, but he ducked out of the way, as Drusilla grabbed Beck from behind and hurled her aside. Spike punched her in the face, but she backhanded him to the ground, as Jeremy and Tor moved out of the way. Beck got to her feet, putting her hands together and unleashing a blast of flames towards Drusilla. She easily dodged the flames, cackling as Beck launched another fireball. Spike got to his feet, just as John aimed at him and pulled the trigger. The resulting explosion took out one glass wall and Spike had been caught up in the wake of the rocket, which meant he was now hanging off the edge of the destroyed wall outside the building. Tossing the rocket launcher aside, John grabbed a small axe from the cabinet and headed towards Spike, as Beck stepped in his way, swinging her fist. John dodged and elbowed her in the stomach, winding her, as Spike struggled to pull himself up.

"Wait," Tor said, grabbing John's shoulder, "Stop."

The axe was taken from John's hand and Drusilla decapitated Tor, a grin on her face.

"Damn," Jeremy said, "Now I'm stuck in this body."

He was rammed from behind by George, as Drusilla turned towards Beck, raising the axe. Spike managed to pull himself back into the room, catching a fist to the face, as John kicked him in the stomach, throwing him out of the building once more.

_"George, get Beck and Jeremy,"_ Spike thought, _"We're getting out of here."_

George rammed Drusilla and she cackled when she hit the floor, the axe sliding from her grasp, as John was forced to dive away from the fireball. Beck then struck Jeremy and grabbed him, running towards the blown wall with George, as Spike pushed off the building, falling through the air. A split second later, he came back up, riding on the back of Piper the dragon, as the Groosalugg drew his sword.

"I'm here to defeat the forces of evil. Surrender now and I may spare you."

"Mr. Hero, we're out of here," Spike said, "Come on, guys."

Beck, Jeremy and George leapt onto the back of Piper, as he unleashed a jet of flames into the building, before flapping his giant wings and flying ahead, leaving John and Drusilla behind.

"Your time is coming to an end, Spike," John growled, "I promise you."

_**XXXXXX**_


	26. To Fight for the Future

_**XXXXXX**_

The streets of Los Angeles were completely deserted, without a single sign of people in sight. All that were left in the streets were decaying cars, most of them piled up into each other, as if there had been a lot of people crashing the demon army first attacked. Windscreens were shattered, some with stains of blood and some cars even had complete skeletons still in their seats, stripped completely bare of their flesh. The sky was a deep murky brown, the clouds were thick and black and while Angel's instincts were telling him that it was the middle of the day, there wasn't a single sign of sunlight, allowing him to walk out in the open in the middle of the street.

_"This is what I'm fighting towards?"_ Angel thought, _"That the fight against James is going to only end in failure?"_

He suddenly had an idea and headed off in the direction of his destination, having to walk due to not a single vehicle being available. Still, without traffic or people, the trip was done quickly and Angel soon found himself standing outside the Hyperion. It still looked the same, only a little rundown and with scorch marks on the walls. Heading inside his old home, Angel hadn't been expecting what he found inside. It was like the Hyperion had become a museum, all dedicated to him and his team. There were portraits of his team members hanging on the walls, with an item of theirs kept safe inside glass containers, such as Gunn's car rim axe, Connor's arm blade from Quor-toth, Wesley's favourite shotgun, Spike's duster, Eddie's necklace, Kate's police badge, Laura's handguns and Cordelia's katana. But none of that could compare to the steel stature made in Angel's honour erected in the centre of the lobby.

_"It's a good likeness,"_ Angel mused.

Sadness welled up inside him at the sight of Cordelia and Connor's portraits, knowing that in this future, they were both gone. Hell, they were all gone, himself included. However, Angel then realised that there was one person missing and he looked around the lobby for any sign of Ashleigh, but none was found. Just as he gave up on the search, he caught the sound of someone running along the second floor. Looking towards the second floor, Angel was unable to see anyone up there, as pain suddenly shot through his right shoulder. Gritting his teeth, Angel removed the wooden bolt and turned in the direction that it had come from, as someone leapt off the second floor and kicked him in the face. Staggering back, Angel dodged the fist coming from the feminine person, as she kicked in the stomach, spinning around with a backhand. Angel caught her wrist and punched her in the face, as she did a cart wheel, kicking him in the face and knocking him onto his back. He growled, about to get up, when a foot was pressed against his chest and he looked up at her face. She gasped, stepping back and allowing him to get up, as he took in her appearance. She was slim, but fit, with slightly tanned skin and long dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had brown eyes, just like her mother's, and she was wearing a short, pink T-shirt under a light blue sleeveless vest that was zipped up to her stomach and she had the collar pulled up around her jaw line. She also wore a pair of slim jeans and a pair of combat boots, a pair of leather armbands around her forearms, while a holster of wooden stakes was strapped to her left thigh and she had a pair of short swords strapped to her back. But she looked so much like her mother, it was like staring through a time portal at her mother in high school, as she stared at him, like she couldn't believe that she was actually seeing him in real life.

"Dad?" she asked, as if she was unsure.

"Ashleigh?" Angel asked, also in shock himself.

_**XXXXXX**_

The young teenager groaned, holding his stomach in pain, as he collapsed to his knees and vomited. His body began quivering and shaking violently, as he then fell onto his back and his chest exploded open in a shower of blood and bone, causing everyone else to scream in horror, while James had a smirk on his face. The demon that now stood in the boy's place sniffed the air, licking the blood off its hands, before noticing James and bowed before him. He smiled, proud of his achievement, knowing that it wasn't going to be long before his army could rise.

"You're no angel at all," Anne said with venom in her voice.

"No, I guess not. It was all really a guise to fool an actual angel," James said, "Well, that's what he likes to call himself, but he's no angel at all."

After accepting the food donation, Anne had gotten all the young adults together for dinner, also she didn't fully partake in dinner herself, letting her charges eat their full first, knowing that they needed it more than she did. But once they had finished, James then locked all the windows and doors, keeping them prisoner and shepherding them into the living room. A teenager had tried to make a break for it, but she only made two steps before James hurled her to the ground, knocking her unconscious. Whoever they were up against, he was both frighteningly fast and strong. Anne knew she had to get word out to Gunn, knowing that he would be able to help.

"Besides, you should relax," James said, "Or not, seeing as how you're all going to die. But hey, it's for a good cause. In my opinion anyway."

"Who are you?" Anne demanded, "How can you do this?"

"Quite easily. I need an army and you were the perfect place to start. You're all going to give birth to the end of the planet. Even you, Ms. Steele."

"What are you talking about?"

"You may not have eaten as much as the fodder here, but it was enough. I wonder if you're going to have a boy or a girl."

Another teenager fell to her knees, shaking and quivering until a demon burst fully grown from her body and Anne swallowed, closing her eyes against the deaths of the adults, knowing that she needed to get word out. Someone on Angel's team would have to know a way to stop the teenagers from dying. Keeping an eye on James and seeing that he was now communicating with the demons, Anne slowly drew her phone out of her pocket and dialling Gunn's number.

_"Please, pick up."_

_**XXXXXX**_

"What's up, girl?" Gunn answered, "Anne? Hello, you there?"

He was currently downtown in a derelict building, fighting against a nest of vampires with Eddie and Kate, wanting to blow off steam after all the news he had received during the day. First, there came the news that Angel had been killed in a car crash, which was followed by Connor's report that not only was James a being older and stronger than even the Powers That Be and the Senior Partners, but that Wolfram and Hart were starting to make a comeback. All had made Gunn frustrated and annoyed that he decided to go out and kill something to ease his mood.

"Hey, if you're busy, can I go?" the vampire asked.

Gunn swung his axe, decapitating the vampire, as Eddie and Kate finished off their vampires, as Gunn returned to his phone, but all he heard were groans and bodily eruptions, which was starting to make him panic, especially when he heard Anne cry out and the phone was forcefully taken from her hand.

"Charles Gunn, right?" James asked, "Nice to talk to you again, buddy."

"What have you done to her?" Gunn growled, barely restraining himself.

"I haven't done anything to her. Well, not yet. But by the time you come here to rescue her, it'll be too late, my friend."

"I'll get there in time. And when I do, I'm going to kill you, _buddy_."

James laughed, "You and what army, Charles? At least I have an army."

"Let me guess, the Sisterhood of Jaro Hull?"

"Correct. Those girls serve me and always have been. I was so hoping that they would kill Connor during their little ritual, but you guys got there in time. However, I can promise you that you won't get here in time."

"What are you doing to them?" Gunn demanded.

"These good people of your friend's are birthing my army. So let's just say that you are going to die horribly and painfully when you get here."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Hanging up, Gunn left the building with Eddie and Kate trailing after him, the pair sharing looks of confusion as they climbed into the truck with Gunn and he roared off towards the Hyperion. He had barely stopped the vehicle before jumping out and bursting into the hotel, causing Cordelia to jump in surprise.

"Gunn, you do that again and I'll-"

"Cordy, we've got a problem," Gunn interrupted, "One, I know where James is, but two, he's got Anne and her shelter hostage and three, he's using them to build an army."

"How is he making them do it?" Laura asked, coming out of the office.

"I don't know, but he said something about making them give birth to his army."

"If you can wait a minute, I'm sure I can find a spell that will help save them."

She returned to the office, as Cordelia went to the cabinet and grabbed her katana.

"Connor! Get your butt down here! We've found James."

He came downstairs, joining his mother by the cabinet and grabbed a broadsword.

"So, what are we waiting for?" he asked, "Let's go and kick his butt."

"You think we can do this without Angel?" Gunn asked.

"You've got me at least," Cordelia said, "Kate, can you stay here and look after Ashleigh please?"

"Can do."

Laura came out of the office with a thick spell book, her guns and several ingredients, before joining Gunn, Eddie, Cordelia and Connor in the truck as it took off towards the shelter, with Gunn hoping that they would get there in time to save Anne.

_**XXXXXX**_


	27. Escape from LV

_**XXXXXX**_

"Alright, we'll hide out for a while," Spike said, "Recover and replan."

"We could ask Angel for help," Groosalugg suggested, "He has tangled with Wolfram and Hart many times and always won."

"Yeah, I'm sure the giant prancer has his own problems to deal with."

"You're just too afraid to ask."

"You did _not_ just say that."

"If you like, I could contact him on my phone. I do have his number."

"So do I, Fabio, but you don't see me calling him and no, you're not calling him."

"It does not matter," Groosalugg said, holding up his phone, "The little box tells me I have no bars and apparently, that means I cannot contact Angel."

"Thank Christ for tiny miracles," Spike muttered, "Alright, Jerry, time to talk."

Jeremy/Tor was currently tied to a chair, watched over by Beck and George.

"You can't make me say anything. I know you won't harm this body?"

"Oh I can harm it, but I won't kill it," Spike said, "But, you already knew that. And since your original body is dead, you're stuck in this one and you can't get out."

"Which means you're really going to feel the pain," Beck smiled.

"So, Tor, you can make it easy for yourself if you like."

"Can't you have fish sticks read my mind? Wouldn't that be easier?" Jeremy said.

_"Fish sticks? Why you little - be calm, George."_

"Demon does raise a fair point," Groosalugg said, "Why waste the effort?"

"Hey, I'm worth the effort," Jeremy cried indignantly, "Uh, actually, no I'm not."

_"I've already tried reading his mind,"_ George said, _"But I can only read Jeremy's. Tor is like just a presence. Also, it feels like there's a barrier blocking my powers."_

"That's because there is," Jeremy grinned, "Wolfram and Hart have put up a city-wide barrier that prevents fish sticks from reading peoples' minds."

_"He calls me that one more time, I swear there's gonna be some hurting involved."_

"We did mention that we were expecting you, right? We mean everyone."

"Except for me, correct?" Groosalugg said.

"Right, yes, except for Hercules here," Jeremy admitted.

"So, what's the plan?" Beck asked, "Not only do we have Wolfram and Hart after us now, but we've also got that psycho guy and crazy lady as well."

"Well, it's me they're after," Spike said, "I can't blame them really. But, seeing how destructive John is, we need to get him away from the city, away from people."

"Ah, we lure him out into a trap and then kill him," Groosalugg said, "I have performed that technique many times in Pylea. It worked most of the time."

"We'll try not to kill him if we can help it, but yes, that's the general idea."

"So, how are we going to attract them?" Beck asked.

"Drusilla's with him. Sooner or later, she'll find us, so we gotta prepare," Spike said, "Drusilla is highly dangerous and unpredictable, so I don't recommend fighting her."

"Any other suggestions?" was Beck's question.

"You can keep her at bay with your fire. Groo could probably fight her."

"What can I do?" Jeremy asked.

"Stay alive until we find a way to remove you from Jerry," Spike replied, "If he dies, I'd hate to have to chase you to Hell and kill you myself. Alright, let's go."

He led the group out of their apartment, reaching the streets, where unfortunately, Drusilla and John were waiting for them, the latter carrying a submachine gun.

"Looks like they found us," Beck noted, "That was quick."

"And he has a gun," Spike added, "Everyone, find a car and head for the city limits."

"You're not going to sit here and fight them both!"

"Now's not the time, pet."

John raised his gun with a grin and a hail of bullets burst across the streets. Civilians ran screaming from the scene, as Beck ignited a fireball and launched it at John. He was able to dodge it in time, still shooting with his submachine gun, as Groosalugg, Jeremy and George fled away from the shooting, disappearing from sight. John continued shooting at Spike, who was ducking behind parked cars to avoid the bullets, as Beck launched another fireball, this one aimed at Drusilla.

"Beck, get the hell out of here!" Spike shouted, before dodging bullets, "Now!"

John's gun clicked and he dropped the weapon aside, as Drusilla reached Beck's side and backhanded her to the ground. She was then tackled by Spike, who punched her in the face, before getting thrown aside, as John returned to his car, opening the boot, but just then, police cruisers arrived at the scene, with officers pulling their guns on him.

"Put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees!"

"Huh," John mused, before drawing out a grenade launcher.

He fired three grenades at the cruisers, forcing the officers to dive for cover as their cars were blasted upwards into the sky on pillars of flames. Spike looked towards the explosion, but he was struck by Drusilla as a result, as she then grabbed him by the face and slammed her lips against his.

"Why won't you come back with me?" she asked, "We can have our glory days again. It can be just like it was before."

"Sorry, love, but I'm not interested," Spike replied, "Soul and all. Otherwise…wait, no, I still wouldn't go with you."

"Don't worry, he has a spell that can remove your soul," Drusilla grinned.

Spike looked over at John, as he fired his reloaded submachine gun at the police officers, causing them to flee for their lives, as Beck manipulated the flames to shoot towards John. He glared hatefully at her when he jumped for cover, before aiming his gun and firing at her. Beck started running, the bullets clipping at her heels, as Spike turned his attentions back to Drusilla with a punch to her face.

"You're so infatuated with the Slayer, it's become pathetic," she cackled.

"Something's happened to you," Spike said, "This isn't you. Not really."

"Spike!" Beck shouted.

He turned around, narrowly ducking the katana that came slicing for his neck. John whirled around, slashing wide and cutting Spike across the chest, as he then caught John's wrist and punched him in the face. At that moment, a convertible came swinging around the corner, driven by Jeremy, as Beck dived into the back seat with George, while the Groosalugg was holding a sword to Jeremy's neck.

_"Spike, come on, let's go."_

Blocking John's punch, Spike kicked him in the stomach, bringing him into his knees, before looking between Drusilla and the car. Making a quick decision, Spike grabbed Drusilla by the hand and dragged her to the car. She was about to protest, but Spike slugged her in the face as hard as he could, knocking her unconscious and he tipped her into the back seat, then jumped into the front seat beside Groosalugg, as Jeremy floored the accelerator, taking off and leaving John far behind.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

"And why do we have her?" Beck asked with distaste.

"Wolfram and Hart are trying to use her to get to me," Spike explained, "We take her away, they lose their leverage. Not that they had any to start with."

"And we won't have to worry about her trying to kill us?"

Spike looked back at his unconscious sire.

"Nah, we'll be fine. To the city limits, Jerry. Or do you prefer Tor?"

"We can go with Tor," Jeremy replied.

"I like Numbskull," Spike said with a nod.

Jeremy grumbled under his breath, driving towards the city limits. However, as soon as they reached the city limits, the car was suddenly crushed on the front end, as if it had run into something solid, yet invisible, bringing it to a complete stop.

"What the bloody hell?" Spike demanded, "Everyone alright?"

_"We're all good,"_ George replied, _"What happened?"_

"I figured they might do this if you tried to escape," Jeremy said.

"Start talking, Numbskull," Spike said in a threatening tone.

"Well, from the looks of things, they've put up a barrier around the city, like they did in Hell. Nothing and no-one can get in or out. We're all trapped."

"So, we're all stuck together? That's just brilliant."

"I guess they want you really bad," Jeremy shrugged.

"What's the plan now?" Groosalugg asked.

"We head back into town, we find someone who can breach the barrier enough to call in help," Spike said, "We're gonna order ourselves in a witch."

_**XXXXXX**_

"You're all incompetent! I was brought back here to evaluate the Senior Partners' assets in face of the upcoming apocalypse and what have you got to show me? Nothing!"

The board meeting was not going very well. In fact, it was downright disastrous and everyone at the table were fearing for their lives. Everyone, except for the one doing all the shouting, yelling and threatening. Former Head of Special Projects Lilah Morgan herself. And to say she was displeased was an understatement.

"We were tasked with either bribing or corrupting Spike," Lilah continued, "Instead, we have a massive property damage bill. Now explain that one for me."

No one was able to say anything and Lilah sighed in frustration.

"Fine. You know what? You're all fired. Execute them all."

The guards nodded, drawing out their guns and carrying out her order.

_**XXXXXX**_


	28. The Future Daughter

_**XXXXXX**_

"I don't believe it," Ashleigh cried, "Is that really you, Dad?"

"Um, I guess so," Angel replied, "But I'm from the past. Ash, what happened here?"

"Uh, well, um, James created a huge army of demons which wiped out the planet. Everyone was killed. There's so much thing as Slayers anymore. But ignoring that, how are you here? And how did you get here?"

"Wolfram and Hart brought me through time."

"Wolfram and Hart? But they have no power here. Hell, they barely exist."

"Then I guess in the future, Wolfram and Hart will regain some power," Angel suggested, "They were able to come to me and bring me here."

"I guess that means you're here to help me fight James," Ashleigh smiled.

The smile reminded Angel so much of Cordelia, their daughter looking like a splitting image of her mother, it was painful to the vampire to know that she hadn't survived.

"So, has it really been you on your own?" Angel asked, "How have you done it?"

"Well, I did get taught a few things from everyone when I was little, but it was mostly Connor who took care of me until I was ten. Then, like everyone else, he was gone."

Angel's heart filled with his sadness to know that his daughter had been struggling to survive all this time on her own. But if anything, she didn't seem to be hardened about it. Instead, she seemed to be vibrant and full of life still, as if she was trying not to let the reality of the world get to her. Something that Cordelia would have done.

"This is where you live?" Angel asked.

"No, but I come here from time to time. You know, for comfort," Ashleigh replied, "Understandably, I'm very protective about it, so I'm sorry I shot you."

"Ah, it's fine. See, look, it's already healed."

"Wow, just like me. Why don't we get out of here and I'll show where I live. Despite the fact that outside is a living hell, my place isn't too bad really."

"I would like that," Angel smiled, receiving one in return.

However, just as father and daughter turned to leave, growling was heard from within the Hyperion, as Ashleigh looked around for the source, as more growling was heard.

"Damn, we've been found," she said.

"Weapons?" Angel asked.

Ashleigh pointed towards a wooden cabinet and Angel opened it, grabbing out a broadsword, before spinning around and slashing a demon across the stomach, spilling its insides on the floor, the scent of black blood filling the air.

"Great, now I gotta clean that up," Ashleigh complained, drawing her swords.

"Uh, sorry?" Angel said, looking at the body, "Is this one of James' demons?"

"Yeah, he is. He's one of those James had born from human bodies."

The demon looked like a four-foot-tall goblin with murky brown skin and long claws.

"And these ones are the more evolved version," Ashleigh finished.

Angel looked up at the doorway, seeing a group of demons watching the pair. These ones were taller and stronger, but had the same basic features, although they were more upright, like they had evolved as Ashleigh said. They also looked more intelligent and not only that, but they were also carrying weapons.

"Are they easy to kill?" Angel asked.

"Well, yes, but they're a pain when they're in a pack," Ashleigh replied, "However, with you here, they'll be a hell of lot easier now."

"Glad I can help."

The lead demon snarled in its own language and Angel could only assume that it was giving out orders and the other demons moved forth like a cohesive military unit. Gripping his sword, Angel swung hard, decapitating a demon, before blocking a second demon, while keeping an eye on Ashleigh.

He had to admit, he was impressed.

She was highly skilled with the small swords she wielded, slicing through the demons, blocking and parrying their blows, before killing them. They didn't stand a chance against her and even less against him. Together, father and daughter fought their way through the demons, leaving behind a circle of bodies, as the leader tried to fight the pair, but Angel parried his blade and Ashleigh stabbed him in the chest with both swords, finishing him off with a spinning decapitation.

"Wow, the stories are true," Ashleigh said in an impressed tone, "You _are_ good."

"I do my best," Angel grinned.

Slow clapping rang out and the pair turned towards the door, as Darrow and a woman entered the hotel, walking towards them.

"Well done," Darrow said, "Angel, this is my associate, Mendoza."

"Dad, who are these guys?" Ashleigh asked.

"They're from Wolfram and Hart," Angel replied, "What do you want?"

Darrow simply smiled.

_**XXXXXX**_

Connor was biting his thumb in anticipation as Gunn drove them towards the shelter. The fight against James was getting closer by the mile and Connor would finally have his chance to destroy James once and for all in revenge for Nina's death.

"How much further?" Connor asked.

"Not far. Just around this corner," Gunn replied.

He swung around said corner and floored the accelerator, flying along the road until he reached the shelter and he then slammed on the brakes, bringing his truck to a sliding stop. Getting out, Gunn grabbed his treasured axe, as Connor fixed his blade from Quor-toth onto his left arm, before grabbing his broadsword and joining his mother, as Eddie stood beside them in his demon form, as Laura drew her handguns.

"Nothing in sight," Cordelia said, "Doesn't mean nothing bad is going on."

"Oh, a lot of bad is going on, Mrs. Angel," James said, appearing behind them.

Both Gunn and Connor whirled around, swinging their blades, but James caught their arms, before throwing them across the street, then blocked Eddie's punch and elbowed him in the stomach, dropping him to the road with an elbow to the back. Cordelia spun around with her katana, but James ducked behind her, grabbing her by the back of her head and sweeping her legs out, while slamming her face into the road. Laura fired her handguns, but the bullets had no effect on James, as he struck her with an uppercut, sliding her along the road.

"I would keep beating you all until you're dead, but I have matters that need attending to," James said, "Such as raising my army. However, Denyl can attend to you."

He clicked his fingers and the entire Sisterhood of Jaro Hull suddenly appeared, all with their dual swords drawn and with another click of his fingers, James summoned the demons that had been born so far, some of them sporting bat-like wings.

"Children, kill them all. Denyl, make sure it's done nice and slowly."

"Of course, Master," Denyl said with a short bow, "You heard him ladies."

James shot Angel Investigations a smile and a wave, before heading back into the shelter, as the team struggled to slowly get to their feet.

"Alright, they want a fight," Cordelia said, "Well, it's war."

Her body began to glow, as she directed the ball of light into a group of Sisterhood warriors, killing them, as the winged demons swooped in, unleashing jets of flames from their mouths, as Eddie manipulated the atmosphere to freeze the flames. However, he was cut across the stomach by a Sisterhood warrior, as the others leapt into the battle. Cordelia blocked a warrior and shoved her back, her katana slicing through the air, blood splattering the roads, but then a blade sliced past her body, drawing blood on her waist. Flinging her hand out, Cordelia sent the warrior flying with a blast of telekinesis, as several demons landed around her.

"Gunn, Laura!" Connor cried, "Get into the shelter. Save Anne and the others."

"Think you can hold up out here?" Gunn asked, disembowelling a demon.

"We'll be fine. They need the help more. Go get them."

Gunn nodded, swinging his axe hard and decapitating a Sisterhood warrior.

"I really hate these bitches."

Laura blasted away with her handguns, making a path for Gunn, which he ran through, as she followed after him, stepping through the destroyed door and entering the living room, where several demons awaited them. She gagged against the stench of dead bodies filling the room, before shooting down a nearby demon. Gunn swung his axe, decapitating a demon, as a second struck him from the side. Throwing his elbow back, Gunn knocked the demon aside, as Laura helped him to his feet, whirling around as a demon knocked the guns from her hands. Muttering a quick spell, Laura launched a magical fireball that blasted the demon across the living room.

"Where are the people?" Gunn asked, "Where's Anne?"

"Maybe James moved them upstairs?" Laura suggested.

With a nod, Gunn led the way upstairs, busting down a bedroom door where he found more bodies, but also the rest of the still-alive teenagers and Anne.

"Annie!" Gunn cried with a smile.

"Gunn, behind you!" Anne cried.

He whirled around, as James grabbed him by his shirt and threw him through the window of the second floor. Laura fired off a single shot, but James grabbed her wrist, forcing her to drop the handgun, before lifting her off the ground by her throat.

"Let's see how long you last before you pass out and then die," James grinned.

_**XXXXXX**_


	29. Spike and Willow

_**XXXXXX**_

"So, you need to get a message out through an impenetrable barrier?" the Elvis impersonator asked, "Well, son, you came to the right place."

It was the following night since the fight in the streets, as Spike and the others found a place where they could lie low and rest during the day. Drusilla had awoken, but Spike and Groosalugg made sure she was properly restrained, tying her up using numerous ropes, chains and whatever else they could find. Now that night had fallen, Spike and Beck were out in Vegas, trying to someone who could help them with their problem. After several hours and places, they had come to wedding chapel out of desperation, where thankfully, the Elvis impersonator was able to help."

"Thank God for that," Spike said.

"Hey man, you saved me from that demon," Elvis continued, "It's the least I could do for you. However, you'll have to keep the message short and sweet."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"Alright, now get ready. Gonna work my mojo so we can get this show on the road."

"Yeah, great, thanks."

Elvis grinned and began chanting in Latin, as a blue light surrounded Spike and the next thing he knew, he was standing in a giant bedroom. Then he realised that the bedroom was normal size and he had been shrunk, but at least the person he was looking for was there, peering down at him with confusion and then a smile.

"Please help me, Willow Rosenberg, you're my only hope," Spike said, "I'm in Vegas, where I am being chased by the greatest evil in the universe, who was thought gone, but they're back and now they've trapped everyone, including me, inside Vegas and you're the only one I know who can help. Unless you are currently sporting black eyes and homicidal tendencies, in which case, kindly ignore this message."

His image flickered, before disappearing from the room and Spike found himself back in the chapel, normal size once more.

"You get the message out?" Elvis asked.

"I did. Thanks for the help," Spike said.

"Here to help," Elvis said, striking a pose.

"Annnd we'll be going now," Beck said, dragging Spike towards the door, "So, how long before you think she'll arrive?"

"An hour at the most," Spike replied, "In that time, we'll have a chat with Jerry."

Hopping onto the motorcycle, Spike rode Beck back to the motel they were staying at, where Groosalugg and George were keeping an eye on Drusilla and Jeremy.

"My sweet prince returns," Drusilla smiled, "But it's not me he wants. It's the Slayer he wishes for. Naughty Slayer for taking my Spike from me."

"I'd say get a grip, but that's not possible for you. Even if they do say you have gone sane, you're still crazy, Dru," Spike said, "Numbskull, mind if we talk some more?"

Jeremy shrugged against his restraints, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you know what Wolfram and Hart has planned for me. In fact, what have they got planned for the others, but more specifically me."

"I can't tell you, simply because I do not know. I just work for Wolfram and Hart. I wouldn't have a clue what they've really got planned for you, but I can tell you that it wouldn't be good. Well, not for you anyway."

_"Well, that was very helpful,"_ George said.

Spike sighed, "I guess we wait for Willow to show up."

"Are you talking about Willow Rosenberg, the witch?" Jeremy asked hesitantly.

"The one and only, so unless you want to get really hurt, start talking."

"Well, I do know that Wolfram and Hart want you either out of the way or on their side, whatever one comes first."

"I thought it was Angel they wanted," Spike said, "Why go for me?"

"Angel will be at a later date, so we'll focused on you for now. Seeing as how you've got a completely free destiny, why not join our side? That was our idea."

"And wasn't that a complete failure. Now, tell me about John. What's his deal?"

"John? He's just a pawn," Jeremy replied, "Just like Drusilla. In all honesty, you don't have his soul and we took his, while spinning him a story about you having it. We figured if we couldn't corrupt you, we'd just kill you and he was perfect."

"Yeah, perfectly insane," Spike said, "He's going to tear this city apart for 'his' soul."

Jeremy shrugged, "And?"

A single blow from Spike knocked him out cold.

"If he wakes up, just knock him out again," Spike said, "I'm off to greet a friend."

_**XXXXXX**_

The demon bar was in full swing, as in there was drinking and fighting happening, especially a lot of the latter. Spike sat at the bar, drinking whiskey and wanting to join in the fight, but he had to restrain himself, waiting for Willow to show up. He figured that if she could empowered nearly two thousand Slayers and awaken them, then she should have no problem getting through Wolfram and Hart's barrier. If only they were able to contact her while they were in Hell, but no need to dwell on the past. The noise of the fighting suddenly disappeared and the bartender had a fearful look on his face, before scurrying away from sight, as Spike finished his drink and turned around.

"Hey there, Will," he greeted with a smile

Willow returned the smile, kittens now playing at her feet. She looked the same as he remembered, wearing a white, long sleeved shirt, a green corset and a flowing, yellow-green skirt. If anything, the clothing reminded Spike of Tara and he felt a pang of sadness when he thought of the blond-haired witch, but it was cast aside as Willow came over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Wow, I can't believe it's really you," Willow grinned, "You're actually alive, well, vampire alive. I didn't think it was really you, so I had to check it out and-"

"Good to see you too," Spike said, "Care for a drink and we can catch up?"

"I'll pass on the drink, but I won't say no to the catching up part. So, how did you come back and what have you been doing?"

"Remember the amulet? Well, it brought me back about three weeks later, although I was a ghost for a while, until I was recorporealised. But I've been working with Angel and Cheerleader, since the amulet ended up at Wolfram and Hart. We went to Hell, we escaped from Hell and now I'm here in Vegas, trying to do my own thing. You?"

"Oh, I went onto another plane via astral projection. It was really exciting and intense. Definitely new for me. So, afterwards, I hooked myself up with a teacher and really learnt more about magic, which makes me the most powerful witch on the planet."

"Now, when you say 'hooked up', what are you implying there, Will?" Spike asked.

"That would be telling," Willow replied with a smirk, "How come you haven't visited? I know Buffy and especially Emily would like to see you?"

"Yeah, I know. Angel and I did go to Rome earlier this year and I saw Emily then, but when I went back to Rome after Hell, Buffy was already gone, so I went to Vegas instead before returning back to Los Angeles."

"That's because Buffy's in Scotland now," Willow said, "That's where everyone is. Well, Giles is in England, Faith's in Cleveland and Andrew's in Rome, but the rest of us, Dawn, Xander, Buffy and me, we're in Scotland."

"Perhaps if we get out of this, I'll go and see her," Spike said, "There's no way I'm gonna let my little girl grow up without her father. It'll be a shock to Buffy if I turn up alive and I know it'll cheapen my sacrifice, but I just gotta see them both."

"If it helps, Buffy's been wishing you come back from the dead since Sunnydale," Willow said, patting his shoulder, "She's been miserable without you."

"Good to know."

"Speaking of which, seeing as now I'm here, could you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm going up against Wolfram and Hart. They want to corrupt or kill me and have even trapped everyone inside this barrier which prevents us from leaving."

"Oh yes, Wolfram and Hart. Faith told me all about them."

"Also, I have a slight problem with a demon-possessed friend. Perhaps you could-"

"Now that's just child play," Willow smiled, "Come on, let's go and save the day."

"It's good to see you again, Will," Spike grinned as he followed her out of the bar.

They hopped onto his motorcycle together, as he took off for the motel. However, when they reached the room, Spike and Willow found that the door had been smashed off its hinges and that bullet holes littered the walls. There was no sign of Beck anywhere, while Jeremy and Drusilla were still tied up, Groosalugg was stirring and George was still unconscious, causing Spike to head over and slap him awake.

_"Whu hi? What's going on?"_

"I like to ask that very same question, George," Spike replied.

"John showed up here, wielding guns and all," Jeremy replied, "He managed to knock these two bozos out, before taking off with sweet little Beck."

"We were not prepared," Groosalugg said, "I believe I have been wounded by his weapons and it allowed him to defeat me. I am sorry, Spike."

"Don't worry about it, Fabio," Spike said, "John wants war, well I'll give him one. We're gonna go out, rescue Beck and kick his ass to whatever hole he came from."

Willow cleared her throat and Spike grinned at her sheepishly.

"Oh and boys, this is my friend, Willow Rosenberg. She's a very powerful witch."

Both Groosalugg and George greeted her, while Jeremy swallowed nervously.

_**XXXXXX**_


	30. Joining the Enemy

_**XXXXXX**_

"Unless you want me to hurt you, tell me what you want," Angel growled, "And how are you here? Wolfram and Hart have no power."

"No, right about now, we're trying to regain our power," Darrow admitted, "I myself am from ten years in the future, where we have some power and…she's not around."

Ashleigh made a move for him, but Angel held her back, standing in front of her.

"So why this time?" Angel asked, "Why this year?"

"Because James' rule isn't as complete as it is in the future," Mendoza replied, "And since your daughter is here, we figured you would help us out with James."

"I already told you, I'm not helping you. If I'm going to defeat James, it's going to be for my daughter, not for Wolfram and Hart."

"Even though we've got the weapon that could defeat him?" Darrow smirked.

Angel growled under his breath, resisting the urge to tear his head off.

"We'll do it," Ashleigh said.

"Ash, no," Angel said, "It's Wolfram and Hart. We can't trust them."

"Dad, they have what we need. We are who they need. I'm sure we can reach a middle ground. Besides, I'm tired of the world being so apocalypse-y."

Angel thought her words over. He had already worked with Wolfram and Hart once before and that ended with the entire city being sent to Hell. There was no way he was going to work with them once more. But at the same time, he wanted to help his daughter survive in this world and if that meant joining forces with Wolfram and Hart, then so be it. To hell with his pride. However, as he was making his decision, a nagging thought at the back of his mind made its presence known.

"Wait, how do I know this is real?" Angel asked, "For all I know, Wolfram and Hart probably fabricated this reality, including you, Ashleigh."

"Well, now I feel insulted," Ashleigh said, "Dad, it's really me. I am real."

"How do I know that? This could be all a ploy by Wolfram and Hart to get me onto their side. It doesn't surprise me that they'll go this far."

"Think what you like, Angel, but the truth is, the entire world has gone to hell," Darrow said, "We're giving you the opportunity to save the future here."

"Dad, I know you don't trust Wolfram and Hart, but neither do I," Ashleigh said, "However, the enemy of my enemy is…well, I don't wanna say friend, but you get it. The point is, Wolfram and Hart is the lesser of two evils."

"Alright, fine," Angel relented, "But I promise you, Darrow, if this really is a trick, I will hunt you down and kill every single person involved with Wolfram and Hart."

"No doubt you will. But we will be back, regardless," Darrow smiled, "Now, let's go. I believe we have a god that needs killing."

_**XXXXXX**_

James grinned, before hurling Laura against the wall and she fell into a slump, but she didn't get up, as James clicked his fingers, opening a portal and a demon stepped out.

"Clearly, you are not worth my time to kill you, so here's a friend for you."

"Laura!"

The demon turned around with a growl, as the axe sliced through its neck and Gunn turned towards James, but the Predate caught the blade, before pressing against the handle, snapping it and hitting Gunn in the chest, slamming him against the wall.

"I don't understand why you keep denying the inevitable," James said, "I mean, with all the guilt storming through your conscience, I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself. But, it's pathetic really. It's useless, Charles."

"I guess being a god, you wouldn't understand the human soul," Gunn said, "I know I can never make up for what I did, but I can keep trying, to make the world a better place from dicks like you."

"Oh, Charles, that stung."

With a flick of his foot, James brought Gunn up onto his feet, before slamming his fist into his chest. Gunn cried out against the pain of a few broken ribs, the force of the blow smashing him through the brick wall and he fell down two floors onto the grass.

"Not again," Gunn groaned as his vision clouded and his mind went blurry.

"That took care of him," James said, looking down at Gunn's unconscious form, before turning towards Anne, "Now for-"

A large green fireball slammed into him, driving him through the hole he had just made and he landed beside Gunn, only he wasn't knocked unconscious.

"That took care of him," Laura smirked, "Now, let's de-pregnate you guys."

"Do them first," Anne said, motioning to the teenagers, "I was the last one infected."

"Alright, if you insist," Laura said, "But the spell is outside. You right to go."

Anne nodded and led the teenagers after Laura out of the shelter, where the battle was still taking place. Thankfully, no one was taking notice of the group, allowing Laura to lead them to Gunn's truck, where she drew out the spell book and opened it to the page she needed, creating a circle with some green powder.

"Unfortunately, I have to do it one at a time, so who's first?"

Cordelia ignored the pain of the sword slicing against her shoulder and she stabbed the Sisterhood warrior in response, as red pentagrams appeared around her hands and she released a blast of magic that struck the demons surrounding her and rendering them in a stunned state, allowing Cordelia to slice through them.

"Ugh, each demon we kill is replaced by another," Eddie growled, "It is annoying!"

Striking a demon with an uppercut, he then slapped a warrior aside with his tail, but her blade still hit his ribs and he growled against the pain, head-butting a second warrior, before using his powers to freeze several demons in blocks of ice. However, the manoeuvre left him open for attack and a Sisterhood warrior seized upon it, stabbing him through the back. Eddie cried out, falling to his knees, as the warrior was struck by Connor's blade and he helped Eddie back up onto his feet.

"Are you still able to fight?" Connor asked.

"It's just a flesh wound," Eddie replied, "It'll heal. I'll be fine."

Connor nodded and moved away, blocking a warrior's sword with his blade, smacking the sword aside and stabbing with his own, impaling her through the stomach. Removing his sword, Connor turned towards his next target, narrowly avoiding the sword that came slicing at his neck and he rolled away onto his feet.

"It's time to see if you really are the Promised One," Denyl said.

"I promise to kill you after lying to me and using me," Connor replied.

"What a naïve little boy. Go cry to your mother."

"I'll make you go crying back to your master, who I'm also going to kill."

Denyl laughed, reversing her swords and she lunged at Connor, swinging the swords together at the same time. Connor blocked with his sword, before slashing with his blade, but Denyl gracefully leapt back out of harm's way. Meanwhile, Laura had successfully saved two teenagers and was working on a third, when the truck was suddenly lifted up and tossed aside, as James then grabbed Laura by the throat.

"Sorry, Miss Weathermill, but you're not stopping my plans."

Icicles suddenly appeared on James' arm and he let Laura go as the icicles began to spread across his body and he turned towards Eddie, just as he was completely frozen.

"Keep going with what you're doing," Eddie said.

James smashed out of his ice prison, his avian wings unfurling from his back and he lunged at Eddie, grabbing him by the throat, before flying up into the air.

"Mr. Hope, I have just the perfect grave for you."

"Go to Hell, Mor," Eddie growled.

He punched James in the stomach, before pressing his hand to the Predate's face, covering his entire head in a block of ice. James let go of Eddie in order to remove the ice and the demon was able to land on his feet on the road, but his injuries then forced him to his knees. With a growl, Eddie went to get back up, but his face was then slammed into the road, as James tossed him aside.

"Time to deal with the Angels," he said, heading towards Cordelia.

_**XXXXXX**_

"You're kidding me," Angel said, "James is based inside Wolfram and Hart?"

"It's just our old location," Darrow said, "He simply rebuilt the building."

"He would have a lot of guards with him," Mendoza added, "Be careful."

"Please, they would be nothing," Ashleigh said, "I've been killing them for years."

"Maybe your average run-of-the-mill demons, but James would no doubt have the biggest and strongest demons with him."

"Only one way to find out," Angel said, "We go inside."

He led the way inside the building, killing the two demon guards that stood just inside with Ashleigh's help, as they made their way to the elevator. It dinged open and a winged demon stepped out, only to get killed by Ashleigh. Taking the elevator up to the lobby, Angel was not expecting what he saw: James' head on a pike.

"That doesn't look good."

"No, it's worse," Mendoza added.

She pointed across the lobby to the occupant of the large, spiked throne.

"A lot worse," Darrow agreed, "It's Rowant."

_**XXXXXX**_


	31. The Soul Exchange

_**XXXXXX**_

"So, um, what's the circle for?" Jeremy asked nervously, "And the snake?"

He was still tied to his chair, like Drusilla, except that Willow had drawn a circle filled with strange symbols that he was sitting inside of, as she finished drawing a second circle upon which the dead snake laid.

"It's a simple body switch spell," Willow replied, "Since I'm not transporting you into a live human, I decided to go with a dead body and this is what we found."

"Besides, a snake is perfect for you," Spike added, "It's the perfect representation of Wolfram and Hart. Slippery, slimy, evil, untrustworthy, you get the idea."

"Okay, fine, that's great, but the snake is dead. I can't control a dead body."

"No, you'll just be occupying it," Spike said, "At least, until you die yourself."

"Isn't that what will happen when she puts me in it?" Jeremy asked.

"I dunno. Will?"

"I guess we'll find out," Willow replied, "We ready to begin?"

At everyone's approval, save for Jeremy's, Willow began the spell, as Jeremy began squirming in his seat. His eyes flashed red and he tossed back his head, opening his mouth as a black cloud came pouring out of his body. Jeremy went limp, as the essence of Tor, now within Willow's grasp, was directed into the dead snake.

"Jeremy, wake up," Spike said, slapping him.

"Wh - whas going on?" the real Jeremy asked, waking up.

"What shall we do with the snake?" Groosalugg asked.

The snake's eyes flashed, indicating that Tor was still alive inside the body.

"Fancy having a pet?" Spike asked.

"I already have two and both are very useful. This one isn't."

_"Now that's that done, can we go and find Beck now?" _George asked.

"If you have something of hers, I can do a location spell," Willow said.

"Well, there's these…um…panties of hers," Spike said, holding up said item.

"Oh, she likes Hello Kitty. Very cute…um…these will do."

Laying the panties on the table beside the map of Las Vegas, Willow cast the spell, as a single bright light appeared on the map.

"What do you know," Spike said, "She's being held near Wolfram and Hart."

_"So, what's the plan?"_ George asked.

"We go to John, we kill him and we save Beck."

"What are we going to do with Drusilla?" Willow asked, "I'm surprised she's still alive and that you haven't killed her yet."

"My prince wouldn't kill me," Drusilla smiled, "He still holds me in high regard amongst the stars. I brought him into this world of darkness."

Spike sighed, "Everyone deserves a second chance. Thought maybe I could help her."

"No offence, but I think she's beyond help," Willow commented.

"Regardless, we'll bring her with us. Perhaps we could use her against John."

"Then we must hurry," Groosalugg said, "Piper can get us there very quickly."

Spike unchained Drusilla, all but one, before leading her towards the door.

"Wait, what about me?" Jeremy cried out, "You can't leave me here!"

"Oh right. Almost bloody forgot," Spike said.

_**XXXXXX**_

Piper landed before the partially destroyed building of Wolfram and Hart, scattering the residents, as Spike spotted Beck kneeling in the middle of the road, bound and gagged within an elaborate circle filled with symbols. With no sign of John anywhere in sight, Spike cautiously headed over to Beck and removed her gag.

"You shouldn't have stepped in the circle," she said.

She was suddenly yanked out of the circle by an unseen force, as Spike went to follow her, but struck an invisible barrier, keeping him trapped within the circle.

"Will, what's going on?" he demanded, "What is this hack paintjob?"

"It's a soul extraction ring. You can't leave until the spell is done," Willow replied.

"Very clever. Never thought you would have brought a witch in for help."

John stepped out onto the streets, holding a gun to Beck's head as he approached Spike. Groosalugg took a step forward, but John pressed the gun harder against Beck's head, tsk-tsking the Pylean warrior.

"Always good to have the most powerful witch on your side," Spike said, "Now, I don't want any bloodshed to occur, so let's do a switch: Drusilla for Beck."

"I've got a better idea: Your soul for the girl. Well, really, it's my soul, but you get the idea. It's that or everyone starts dying, starting with the girl."

"It's not your soul. Wolfram and Hart lied to you in order to get you on their side. It's actually my soul and has been all along."

"You lie! If that's the case, then why did I lose my soul when you gained yours? It can't have been a coincidence. Nothing is free. If you were to regain your soul, then someone had to lose theirs so you could have it," John snarled.

"Alright, fine, believe what you want," Spike said, folding his arms behind his head and adopting a bored look, "Gonna agree to my deal?"

John lowered the gun and fired a single round into Beck's leg, causing her to cry out.

"Agree to my deal or the next one goes through her head."

"I'm just wondering why Beck hasn't torched you yet."

"Perhaps its because the shackles she's wearing binds her powers. Now, the deal."

Spike sighed. He knew he had no choice but to agree to the deal. It was the only way he could save Beck, even if it meant reverting back to his evil self. His evil self who had tried his best to do good. Realising that, Spike knew that he would be fine in losing his soul. Besides, Willow was there in case he reverted too far back.

"Alright, it's a deal," Spike said, "Take my soul away."

Still holding the gun to Beck's head, John began reciting the spell, as the circle glow brightly, along with Spike's eyes and he gasped, falling to his knees at the burning, agonising pain within his chest. There was a flash of light, as the circle dulled and Spike looked up to see a glowing, bright ball hovering before him.

_"That's my soul. Isn't it a bright little thing? Hard to imagine that it's my soul. I was expecting something more…Casper-like. Including the tail."_

"Spike!" Willow cried, "I just realised something. You can choose your recipient."

"What are you talking about, girl?" John demanded.

"That's what I like to know," Spike agreed.

"You may be bound to the circle until the spell is done, but you can choose who will receive your soul. Just because John did the spell doesn't mean it has to go to him."

_"Crazy idea, but I think it just might work. I mean, with or without a soul, John is just going to kill Beck anyway, so it can't go to him. But it can go to someone else."_

"In that case," Spike said, "I choose Drusilla to house my soul. Keep it safe, Dru."

Before Drusilla could react, the soul shot straight into her body and she screamed as it made its presence known inside her mind. Falling to her knees, Drusilla was clutching at her head and screaming as her conscience slammed into her at full force and she began feeling the guilt for all the suffering she had inflicted upon others.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Drusilla cried.

"You've turned her insane again!" John cried, "It should have gone to me!"

He had lowered his handgun and Spike took the opportunity to move towards him. Acting on instinct, John fired off two rounds into Spike's chest, but he ignored the bullets, grabbing John's arm and spinning around, flipping John over his shoulder. He groaned when he landed face-first onto the bitumen, as Spike brought John's arm between his legs and wrenched hard, snapping the bone and causing him to scream.

"Why don't you just kill me?" John groaned, "Huh? Just kill me."

"I'm not going to kill, though I should," Spike said, "I mean, I don't have my soul now, so I can kill you and not feel regret, but I realised something. Even without my soul, I'm still good, because I had been fighting for good for a long time."

"That just can't be. You can't be soulless and be good!"

"I did, all for love. It's a funny thing, making you do wacky things. But I changed for the love of a woman and that led me to getting my soul. But I don't need it."

"Then why didn't you give it to me!" John demanded.

"Because you are an evil, bloodthirsty killer, regardless if you have a soul or not. But your fate is not up to me. I suggest you go and hide because if I ever see you again, I will kill you," Spike promised.

He turned to walk away, when a vamped-out Drusilla suddenly lunged at him, driven crazy by the tormenting guilt his soul was inflicting on her. Reacting on instinct, Spike dived out of the way and Drusilla fell upon John instead, her fangs sinking into his throat and he cried out as she drank from him, before snapping his neck.

"Spike, we need to get the soul out of her!" Willow said, "Get her into the circle!"

Grabbing hold of his sire, Spike managed to throw her back into the circle and she went to lunge for him, but the barrier held her back, as Willow recited the spell and Drusilla cried out, the soul leaving her body and hovering before her.

"Now, pet, who you gonna give the soul to?" Spike asked.

"My dark prince shall have his light," Drusilla replied.

The soul shot for Spike, entering his body and filling his mind with conscience, as the barrier fell away and Drusilla collapsed, unconscious from exhaustion of the soul.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" Beck asked.

_**XXXXXX**_


	32. To Kill A God

_**XXXXXX**_

She had pale blue skin, so pale it almost looked white and long, blonde hair that seemed to reflect red in the light when she moved. Her amused lips were dark blue, almost black, while her eyes were black with red pupils. A red rectangle ran down the middle of her forehead, stopping between her perfect eyebrows. She wore a black, low-cut leather dress with a high collar, the skirt flowing around her like water, while she also wore long, black leather gloves and a band around her upper arms.

"So, this is the legendary Angel," Rowant said in an amused tone, "How…interesting."

"And you would be Rowant, James'…sister?" Angel questioned.

"Indeed, I am his older sister, which means I'm a lot more powerful than he was."

"You know, if he was your brother, why'd you kill him?" Ashleigh asked.

"I may have some affection for little Myr, but he was only a means to the end result. He raised the army, used it to take over the world and now I rule it. After all, this planet is mine. He simply bought it off me and I just claimed it back," Rowant said.

"What a happy family," Ashleigh said sarcastically.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, child. You're in the presence of a god."

"Oh, well that's cool," Darrow said, raising the Vanishing Gem, "After all, we have the one thing that can kill a god."

Rowant narrowed her eyes in annoyance when she saw the small rock and Angel wondered how something so small could kill something so powerful. But he didn't have long to wonder, as Darrow began to use the Gem, but Mendoza drew a handgun from within her coat and fired a single round into his back. Darrow gasped, falling to his knees as he clutched at the exit wound in his stomach.

"Sorry, Darrow, but Rowant is the real power around here, not Wolfram and Hart."

Angel and Ashleigh looked on in shock as Darrow fell into a pool of his own blood, the Gem falling from his hand, when it was snatched up by Rowant. Angel blinked in surprise at her amazing speed, blinking again to clear his vision after she had struck him and the force of her blow slammed him against the far wall. He heard a smacking sound, followed by Ashleigh crying out in pain.

"Legendary, huh?" Rowant sneered, "Kinda failed to live up to the title, _Champ_."

_**XXXXXX**_

Cordelia ducked as James' fist narrowly sailed past her head and she responded with a punch of her own, but she mentally growled when he blocked it with his palm and smirked at her like it had been too easy for him. As a result, she punched him in the jaw and when he didn't flinch, she followed up with a kick to his stomach. To humour her, James slid back on his feet a few inches, still grinning that infuriating grin that Cordelia wanted nothing more than to knock right off.

"Had enough, seer? Want to call it quits?"

"I'm just getting started," Cordelia replied.

She struck him in the jaw, this time using a portion of telekinesis and James staggered back from the blow, as Cordelia shot her hand out, blasting him across the road. Getting up from the shattered wall, James headed back towards Cordelia, as she attempted to use her telekinesis again, but he dodged it in time, moving in fast and slamming his fist into her stomach. Cordelia staggered back, winded by the blow, holding an arm across her stomach, as James drew his fist back for another strike.

"Mom!"

James turned around, catching a fist with his face, the surprise attack throwing him aside, as Connor supported his mother on his shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Cordelia replied, "Deal with the demons."

Connor looked over as Laura helped Eddie to his feet and he froze several demons in blocks of ice before they could attack the pair, as the ex-Watcher resumed her spell casting, leaving Eddie to continue the fight, though he was now protecting her from harm. Several warriors leapt at him at once and he trapped them within a large ice sphere, before picking up a warrior's fallen sword and shattering the sphere, thus killing the warriors at the same time.

"They can handle it," Connor said, "You need help here."

"So, the boy wishes to join his mother in death?" James asked, "How noble."

"I'm going to make you suffer for Nina's death."

The Predate chuckled, "You could try, boy, but it'll just end in failure for you."

With a growl, Connor swung the blade at James, before bringing his sword around, but James blocked his arm and smacked the sword out of his hand, before backhanding him to the ground, as Cordelia sliced at his head with her katana. Ducking the blade, James appeared behind Cordelia and hit her in the back, knocking her to the road alongside her son, as they both slowly got up together.

"You're delaying the inevitable, but if you insist, I don't mind."

With a grin, James punched Connor, before landing a spinning side kick into Cordelia's stomach, winding her once more. Belting her with an uppercut, James then turned back towards Connor and parried his fist, palming him in the chest and knocking him back. Connor swung again, but James blocked and struck him down. Hearing a grunt, James whirled around, just as Gunn planted the axe into his chest. Frowning, James removed the axe, before lazily backhanding Gunn aside.

"What is it with you people?"

_**XXXXXX**_

"I don't know why you bother trying to fight me," Rowant said, "I am far more powerful than anything you could have ever imagined. Even the Senior Partners are afraid of me. Nothing can ever compare to me."

She sat on her throne and smirked at Angel, who was currently impaled to the wall by his own sword, while Ashleigh was unconscious on the floor, her swords scattered from her hands, as Rowant stroked Mendoza's hair like she was a pet.

"I did everything that you asked me too," Mendoza said, "Can I have my reward?"

"Of course you can, my sweet, darling pet."

Grabbing Mendoza by the top of her head, Rowant snapped her neck with a simple twist, smiling as she dumped the body aside and wiped her hands clean, before heading over to Angel and removing the sword, dropping him to the ground.

"Angel, I can give you control of this entire planet. I have many more to conquer, let alone other dimensions and this world can be yours to shape as you see fit."

"I'm not into the whole command and conquer thing," Angel groaned, "I worked with evil once before and we didn't agree with each other, so I quitted."

"Wolfram and Hart are such liars and cheats. You can never trust them-"

"But I can trust you? That's hilarious."

"Come now, Angel. You should have nothing to fear from me," Rowant smiled, "You may not be able to trust me with my offer, but I can guarantee that I'm more trustworthy than Wolfram and Hart. I wouldn't deceive you."

"No, you'll just beat me into submission and force me to agree," Angel retorted.

"Well, if you're into that sort of thing, I can happily do it for you."

"The answer is still get bent."

Rowant snarled and drew back her fist, but then she was suddenly slashed across the stomach. With a cry, Rowant smacked Ashleigh aside, but her torn dress allowed the Vanishing Gem to fall out into Angel's hand, as Rowant then punched him to the ground. Kicking her in the stomach, Angel rolled hurriedly onto his feet, as Ashleigh joined his side, wielding her swords, blood running from her nose.

"Time to end you, bitch," she growled.

At that moment, a portal opened up behind Angel and he realised that it was a portal back to his own time, as Darrow collapsed into death, having exhausted the last of his strength to open the portal. Snarling, Rowant lunged at the pair, as Ashleigh ducked and slashed, while Angel punched her in the face, his hand vibrating with pain. Rowant hit him in the stomach, then the face, before catching one of Ashleigh's swords and kicking her in the stomach, but Angel then struck her again. Blocking his next punch, Rowant lashed out, as he parried and struck her again, as Ashleigh managed to land a spinning kick that knocked the Predate back.

"Dad, you have to get back to your timeline," Ashleigh said, "Darrow's dead and the portal won't last for much longer."

"But I can't just leave you here," Angel replied.

"Especially when I'm going to kill her," Rowant smirked.

In response, Angel raised the Vanishing Gem, which began glowing and as he dived backwards into the portal, a beam of energy was blasted out from the Gem, striking Rowant and causing her to scream in agony as she exploded in a shower of sparks. The last thing Angel saw before he was swept up in the portal was his daughter's smiling face and he knew that she would be fine in her world, as he returned to his own world, appearing in the middle of a war torn street.

"Dad?" a bloodied Connor cried in surprise.

"Angel?" an equally bloodied Cordelia questioned.

"Oh damn," James groaned, seeing the Vanishing Gem.

_**XXXXXX**_


	33. All Hail the King

_**XXXXXX**_

"You sure she'll be fine here?" Willow asked.

"Course she will be," Spike replied, "This is the Mosaic. They'll make sure that she gets weaned off human blood and perhaps she can start her own redemption."

He watched as Drusilla was taken away, wearing a straightjacket, while she was muttering and cackling under her breath and he shook his head sadly, knowing that it had been his soul that really drove her insane and he wondered if she would ever get better now that she was far more crazier than before.

"So, uh, let's get out of here," Spike said, "Had enough of this place to last me a lifetime."

After John had been killed and Drusilla was subdued, Willow cast a spell that broke the barrier over Las Vegas, allowing people to leave once more. With his sire driven crazy once more, Spike had wondered what he was going to do with her, wanting to give her a second chance, when George and Beck had suggested the Mosaic, believing that she could be cured there and Spike had gone along with it, hoping they were right.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Willow asked.

"Well, for starters, I'm going to have a lovely word with Wolfram and Hart," Spike said, "Tell them to bugger off again. Then, who knows? You?"

"I'll stick around while you talk to Wolfram and Hart. Who knows what they'll try this time? Afterwards, I'll head back to Scotland. They'll be missing me there."

"Any exciting happening there?"

"We just fought off a minor zombie invasion. No biggie."

She hopped onto the motorcycle, as he took off back towards Las Vegas, hoping he could get into Wolfram and Hart, tell them his piece and leave before the sun rose. That was only a few hours away, but Spike knew the talk could take a while. Returning to Las Vegas, he parked outside the ruined building that Wolfram and Hart had used, before taking the elevator up to the White Room, having memorised the number, while Willow waited in the building. He had told her the combination number and she created two small firefly-sized lights, one to go with Spike to the White Room and if he was in trouble, he was to touch the light and it would alert the second light staying with Willow, allowing her to come to his rescue.

"Fancy a chat?" Spike asked.

The feminine figure froze, before slowly turning around and Lilah Morgan fixed Spike with her most charming smile, before heading over to him.

"Too bad you work for evil, otherwise, we'd be doing this down at the bar over a few drinks," Spike grinned, "And you would be who exactly?"

"Lilah Morgan. A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Spike."

She held her hand out, but Spike simply glanced at it and she nervously lowered it.

"Lilah? Oh, you must be the chick that Percy used to bang. He didn't have bad taste, I'll give him that. Too bad he traded you up for Fred."

"I believe it's because I was dead at the time," Lilah said heatedly, before calming herself, "But we're not here for that-"

"That's right," Spike said, "I'm here to tell you to piss off and leave our dimension alone. You lost before, so there's no need to come back and try again."

"Actually, that's what we're doing. We're…pissing off as you would say?"

"Huh?"

"Something is coming, Spike, something massive. It involves an ancient prophecy and from what we could gather, it spoke of changing the whole universe."

"Another bleeding prophecy. These things are just bloody perfect," Spike growled, flopping down onto the burnt couch and lighting up a cigarette.

"We're not exactly too sure what it's all about or what's going to happen," Lilah said, "But we thought we were going to be a part of it. We were wrong."

"Care to explain that one then?"

"Whatever is coming is going to change the universe. As it turns out, Wolfram and Hart, the Senior Partners, we're all not a part of the change. So, the Senior Partners have decided to seize what valuable assets they have and leave this dimension."

"Well, that sounds good for us. In that case then, bring on this prophecy."

"The change of the universe is an apocalypse," Lilah said, "That's what's coming. Another apocalypse, but this one is massive. It's unavoidable."

"Usually, you guys are behind half of these apocalypses," Spike said, "I seem to recall two, very unpleasant apocalypses. But it seems whoever's starting this one doesn't like you and will probably destroy you."

"That's what it appears like," Lilah agreed, "So, we're leaving."

The White Room dissolved and the pair found themselves standing on the building rooftop, but while Lilah was nonplussed, Spike had fallen on his back and glared angrily at the dead lawyer as he picked himself up.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because this is where we depart."

A portal opened up in the night sky, as a giant, yellow spaceship appeared. It looked like a giant pod with thrusters, as it descended towards the building.

"Why do you have all the cool toys?" Spike wondered.

"Funnily enough, the executives who were meant to board this ship are currently all dead," Lilah said, "They failed in corrupting you, so I had them all killed."

"Well, aren't you a dear little flower? So this ship is just for you?"

Lilah shook her head, "I don't need a ship. I'm dead, so when this ship leaves this dimension, I'll be going back to the hell Wolfram and Hart dragged me out of."

"I guess if no one is using this ship and you can't stop me, then that means I'll take the ship," Spike said, "I need to know more about this prophecy."

"Figured you would, seeing as how your honey of a Slayer would be involved and you would do all you could to save her. My suggestion is that you take this ship to the realm of the Senior Partners and asking them about it. They know more than I do."

"This thing can take me there?"

Lilah nodded, "But I only recommend asking them. Don't do anything else. In their realm, you are nothing but an ant to them and they will crush you."

"I'm touched by your concern."

Lilah rolled her eyes and looked at her watch, as she began shimmering.

"So, you're off then," Spike said, "Just one last question. Is Wesley free?"

She gave him a small smile, one that he recognised as hidden love for the ex-Watcher.

"Yes, he is. We released him after we returned from Hell. Best of luck, Spike."

She disappeared and Spike knew that she wasn't lying about Wesley. Feeling better about the fate of his friend, Spike headed back inside the building to Willow.

"Hey, how did the talk go?" she asked.

"We got a few things sorted out and I know what I'm going to do now," he replied.

"That's good then. So, I guess that means I'm leaving now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for your help, Will. I really appreciated it."

"Oh, it wasn't a problem at all. Now, um, do you want Buffy to know about this?"

Spike thought about it, before shaking his head.

"Nah, it's best that she doesn't know. She's got other things to worry about and this is the last thing she needs. Just say hi to Emily for me."

"Will do," Willow smiled.

She embraced Spike tightly and he hugged her back just as tight, not knowing when he was going to see her again. They broke apart and together, they headed to the rooftop, where Willow's jaw dropped at the sight of the spaceship.

"Whoa, what is that?"

"The Yellow Submarine and it's now mine," Spike grinned.

Willow rolled her eyes, sharing his grin as she lifted off into the sky, aided by magic and she shot off for the horizon. After watching her disappear from sight, Spike headed towards the ship and boarded it, being confronted by a group of four-foot-tall cockroaches. He raised an eyebrow, as they all then bowed towards him.

"You are not one of their servants," a cockroach cried, "You're here to free us?"

"Sure am," Spike said, "You are no longer slaves, but free subjects. No longer will you work for the foul Senior Partners, as I will now be your leader. A better one too."

"If we are now your subjects, does that make your our King?" another bug asked.

Spike definitely liked the idea of that. Someone could get used to being called that.

"Sure," he said with a noncommittal shrug, "I'll be your King. No better title than that."

The bugs all chattered to each other in their own language, before bowing before him.

"All hail our new Majesty."

Spike grinned, "You guys can pilot this thing, right?" and at their feverish nods, his grin grew further, "Right, well, we're off to save the world. Bug One, you can be Bug One, set a course for the realm of the Senior Partners."

"You just liberated us from there and you want us to go back?" Bug One asked.

"Only way I'm going to save the world, so let's get started."

The cockroaches moved about, turning the ship on and lifting it up from the rooftop, before turning it towards the sky as a portal opened before them. Spike grinned, excited for this new adventure he was about to go on, as the thrusters were engaged and the ship rocketed towards the portal. He was going to find out more about this upcoming apocalypse and do everything he could to prevent it or at the very least, learn how to save the world if the apocalypse did happen. And then, he could finally be reunited with Buffy and Emily. Nothing was going to stop him, not Wolfram and Hart, not the Senior Partners and not even this universe changing apocalypse.

_"All hail the King,"_ Spike thought as they passed through the portal.

_**XXXXXX**_


	34. Vision of Destruction

_**XXXXXX**_

"I thought for sure you were dead," James said.

"Sorry to disappoint," Angel retorted, "I was on a little…journey. Finding the one thing that can destroy you," he said, holding up the Gem.

"Where the hell did you find that?"

"Funnily enough, in the future. You wanna know another funny thing? In the future, you don't exist. Guess that means you die."

The Predate didn't need to know that he had actually succeeded in his plan, only to be killed by his own sister. And it seemed like the taunt was having an affect on James.

"So, I'm giving you a choice here," Angel said, "You can stand down, remove your demons from this world and go back to your own dimension. Or you die."

"I'll take option C, thanks," James replied.

Angel frowned, "There is no option C."

"There is now," James said from Angel's left.

He struck Angel, sending him flying back, as Connor came in and slammed his fist into James' jaw. He simply backhanded Connor, as a sword pierced his shoulder.

"You really think that'll stop me?"

He turned towards Cordelia, raising his fist, as Angel grabbed his wrist and elbowed him in the ribs, moving under his arm and twisting it, then kicking him in the chest. Just as he raised the Vanishing Gem, a scream broke out and he looked in the direction of the scream, only to get struck upside the head by James.

"Laura, what's happening?" Gunn cried, slicing down a demon.

"It's Anne," Laura replied, "The spell isn't working."

"That's because she's too far gone," James grinned from her side, "Looks like you left it a little too late and now, she's only has about two minutes left to live."

He landed an uppercut on Laura's jaw, knocking her unconscious, as Gunn swung his broken axe, but James broke the blade with his forearm, before kicking Gunn in the stomach, then punching Eddie in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Angel, we have to do something about Anne," Cordelia cried.

"Search the book for another spell and hurry," Angel said.

He lunged at James, hitting him in the jaw, before ducking the fist and punching him again. However, James then punched him in the chest, sliding him back on his feet, as Connor came in, landing a punch that made James stagger briefly.

"You're both pathetic," James growled, "Here, you both die."

"Sorry, James, but I think today is the day you die," Connor replied.

Together, father and son fought against the Predate, trading blows as James smacked the pair about, but both refused to give up, fighting side by side, as Cordelia hurriedly searched through the spell book until she found what she was looking for. Anne was on her back, crying out at pain as she clutched at her stomach, while Gunn was by her side, trying to soothe her and Eddie fought against the remaining demons.

"Ha! Found one!" Cordelia cried.

"Well, use it!" Angel replied, "And hurry!"

With one hand held out towards Anne, Cordelia aimed her other hand towards James and began reciting the spell. The Predate frowned, recognising the spell, feeling the magic surrounding him, as a bright glow surrounded Anne, before then surrounding James and he cried out at the pain of the creature within him. Seeing the opportunity, Angel handed the Vanishing Gem to his son.

"Take him out."

With the powerful weapon in hand, Connor thought about Nina and he directed the Gem towards James, unleashing a powerful blast of energy that completely obliterated the Predate, leaving nothing behind…except for a newborn, dark-skinned male baby that was currently squawking. A single sniff told Angel that the baby was half-demon, but not only that, the scent seemed familiar to him…

"I'll take care of him," Anne answered everyone's unspoken question as she picked the baby up, "I did carry him within me after all."

"You won't be alone," Gunn said, "I'll be here to help you, Annie."

She smiled, "Thanks, Charles."

"So, got a name for him?" Cordelia asked.

Anne looked thoughtfully at the baby in her arms, "Darrow. Darrow Steele."

Looking at the baby, Angel could only hope that his future would turn out better than for the Darrow he had met. Noticing that any remaining demons and Sisterhood warriors had fled since James' death, Angel turned back to his team.

"Let's get out of here."

_**XXXXXX**_

There was a shimmer of light before Angel appeared in the White Room.

"Finally found us?" a feminine voice asked, "Took you long enough."

"Lilah," Angel smiled, "Finally nice to see a familiar face."

Lilah smirked as she unfolded her arms and crossed the room to reach Angel.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I understand you're making a comeback."

"We _were_ making a comeback, but as I told the peroxide wonder, we're leaving. Something to do with a prophecy and all, but don't fret. When it passes and we're still alive, then we'll be coming back."

"Oh, well that's nice to hear," Angel said, "So when and if you do make a return, I just want you to stay away from my son. He doesn't need you hindering him."

"Sooner or later, our paths will cross," Lilah said, "But if you like, I can _try_ to make sure we don't. After all, we're friends, aren't we?"

"I always know where I stand with you, Lilah. Don't make me come after you."

"Scouts honour."

The light to take Angel away appeared around him, but just before he disappeared, he thought of a question that he wanted to know and the one person capable of partially telling the truth was standing before him, so he asked.

"One more question. About Wes-"

"I have already been asked that question and the answer is we released him," Lilah said, "Did it after the Fall. Goodbye, Angel. Have fun. See you soon."

The bright light enveloped Angel and he found himself standing outside the partially constructed building that was to be the new Wolfram and Hart law firm. With a small shake of his head, Angel hopped into Gunn's truck and drove back to the Hyperion. There, he headed straight to his son's room, finding him on the bed, nose in a comic.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" Connor asked.

"Just came to tell you that I'm leaving…again," Angel said, "And when I said me, I actually mean your mother and I. We're both leaving."

"But you can't leave. You two created this business."

"And it's time we handed the reins over. Look, Connor, you're a young adult and you need to find your own place in the world. This is the place to start, but you can't do that if your mother and I are hanging around. We're letting you grow up."

"What if I can't do it," Connor said, "I mean, Gunn has been here longer than I have. Why isn't he the leader?"

"It's a business, going from father to son," Angel replied, "You're the heir, so to speak. And don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"So, where are you and Mom going to go?"

"We're taking our long awaited holiday. We've been planning it for a few years and we think that now is the time to take it. Take care, Connor."

Clapping his son on the shoulder, Angel gave him a smile, heading downstairs to where Cordelia, Ashleigh, Gunn, Laura, Anne and Eddie were waiting.

"You've said your goodbyes?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah. He'll be fine running the business," Angel said.

"How long are you gonna be gone for?" Gunn asked.

"We're thinking about a year," Cordelia replied, "You can handle things without us for that time? Of course you can."

Gunn rolled his eyes, but smiled as he hugged Cordelia, before shaking hands with Angel, as he then did the same with Eddie, before hugging Anne, then Laura and finally Ashleigh, thinking of her future counterpart, as he then took Cordelia by the hand, leading her out of the Hyperion, the pair waving to their son as they left.

"They'll be fine," Cordelia reasoned, "It's only just a year."

"Yeah, but it's such a long time, especially with what we're doing next," Angel said, "After that, we are really going on a holiday."

"And here I was thinking we were. I am really going to have a talk with those who keep wanting to start apocalypses. It never ends. I just want a break."

"Well, after this one, we should have our chance," Angel said, hopping into the jeep with his wife, "So, a little more about this vision of yours? The one I don't like."

"The one where you have to command an army?" Cordelia smiled, "I could just imagine you in uniform. You'd look sexy."

Angel rolled his eyes, starting the car up and driving away from the hotel, thinking about the family he was leaving behind, as Cordelia entwined her hand with his and he kissed the back of her hand, as she then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied.

_**XXXXXX**_


	35. Last Gleaming part 1

**The last two chapters**

_**XXXXXX**_

_One year later__…_

Angel grunted as he slammed his fist straight through the demon's face, crushing its skull, but as soon as the body dropped, two more demons took its place and Angel fought them off, thankful for his godlike superhuman strength. After leaving his team in Los Angeles, Angel travelled to Washington, where he put a suit and moniker together, calling himself Twilight and convincing General Voll to join forces in order to destroy the Slayer cells, while Cordelia finally ascended to the realm of the Powers That Be. The prophecy involved two god-like beings giving birth to a whole new universe and Angel had learnt he was one of those beings and that Buffy was the other. However, he couldn't reveal his plan to her, otherwise his plan to fight off the new universe would fail. When Cordelia returned from the Heavens, she had helped imbue Angel with his new powers, including the power to fly and he had continued his plan to attack the Slayers, pushing Buffy to become another god-like being, while doing his best to keep the death toll down. After a long year of fighting, Angel had finally revealed his identity to Buffy after she had ascended and discovered his base in Tibet. Although she was immensely furious and even tried to kill him, Angel had been able to explain his story to her, while fighting off the thrall the avatar of the new universe was trying to put on him, focusing on his love for Cordelia. Although there was now no new universe coming, the entire world was rocked by the arrivals of numerous, powerful demons through the dimensions, leaving Angel in confusion before he joined the fight with Buffy, really putting his powers to the test.

"There's got to be an end to this," Buffy cried, hovering in the night sky.

"I didn't expect this to happen," Angel admitted, "I thought that since we could resist the thrall, there would be no new universe. So why all the demons? Ribbet!"

"Whoopsie," Willow said, flying past, before turning Angel back from frog to normal.

"Okay, I deserved that," Angel said.

Buffy caught hold of a truck-size demon, grabbing its arms and hurling it into another similarly sized demon, sending them flying through the sky, as Angel dived towards the base within the blink of an eye, taking out seven demons at once as the Scoobies and wounded Slayers watched on in amazement.

"Something big is coming," Dawn said, reading off the PDA, "It doesn't look good."

"Let me have a look," Willow said, grabbing the PDA, as a grin appeared, "No, this indeed is going to be good."

She recognised the machine coming and looked towards the side of the building where it was going to strike. She didn't have to wait long, as the entire wall was crumbled beneath the size of the machine, crushing demons in its wake. Buffy, Angel and the others watched on in confusion, as the pod came to a stop, any remaining demons taken care of by the Slayers, as the hatch slowly opened.

"So, you've got yourself demon problems? You've come to the right guy."

"I don't believe it," Buffy cried, "It's…it's-"

"The Yellow Submarine?" Willow suggested, "Oh, you mean-"

"I think she was referring to me, Will," Spike grinned, "Surprise!"

"Geez, you'd think you were the only one to make a surprise appearance."

"Cordelia!" Xander squeaked, "Is that really you?"

"No, dumbass, it's an apparition. Honestly, you haven't changed much."

Angel smiled as he saw his wife descend from Spike's ship. After empowering him, Cordelia had being doing the clean-up, making sure that not many lives were lost following the battles Angel had created, before joining up with Spike in order to assist with the next stage of the prophecy…whatever that was and whatever could help.

"Someone catch me before I faint," Buffy said, "Spike is alive."

"Um, yeah, he is," Dawn said hesitantly.

"I would love to stay and catch up, but we've got an apocalypse to stop," Spike said, "Everyone, all aboard!"

He and Cordelia headed back onto the ship, as Angel followed after them, laying an arm around Cordelia's waist. Buffy exchanged looks with Xander, before getting onto the ship, as everyone else joined them, getting a shock when they saw the crew.

"They're bugs," Dawn cried, hiding behind Xander, "Giant bugs."

"Bug One, set a course for Sunnydale," Spike ordered.

"Why are we going there?" Buffy asked.

"If you want to stop this current madness, the crater is our best hope."

The ship lifted off from the base and shot off across the night sky, as Spike retreated to his room, hanging his duster on the rack, as Buffy came into the room, carrying her one-year-old daughter. Noticing the pair, Spike allowed himself a small grin when he saw his daughter and he headed over to Buffy, ignoring her death glare.

"Mind if I hold her?"

Buffy kept her glare on, but allowed Spike to take Emily and the glare softened as she watched him interact with their daughter for the first time. She still couldn't believe that he was really alive, but she was happy that he was back in her live. The past year had been hell without him by her side as she tried to raise Emily on her own. Not to mention that she had been battling against threats from all sides, including Angel. Buffy frowned, still deciding what she was going to do about him.

"She takes after you," Spike announced, "She's got your looks for sure."

"Yeah, but she has your eyes," Buffy said, joining his side, cooing at Emily, "Okay, so what's been going on with you? Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been getting answers about this Twilight prophecy, so if you got any questions about that, quiz me. I'm full of information."

He grinned as he flopped onto the queen-sized bed, while still holding Emily, as Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. Perhaps when this ordeal was over, she and Spike could sort out their relationship and start somewhere again.

"Okay, fine. Why do I have these powers? Why does Angel?"

"Because you two are the chosen ones to birth in this new universe. Guess the prophecy didn't count on you two having chosen significant others by then. But, it seems like the new universe is coming anyway to replace ours, so we're going to the one thing that could save us."

"And that is?"

"Now, don't laugh…well, laugh freely, but we've got to find the Seed of Wonder. Little bauble that contains all the magic within this entire world."

"The Seed of Wonder?" Buffy questioned, "And where do we find it?"

"That's why we're going to Sunnydale," Spike replied, "That's where the Seed is. If it gets removed, well, all the walls break down and the dimensions bleed together."

"So all these demons attacking us are here to remove the Seed? Is there a way to send them back home?"

"Sure. Break the Seed and they'll be zapped away. However, that will destroy the world of magic, leaving us entirely without it."

"So…we're going there to protect it, I'm guessing?"

"Spot on. Oh hey look, she's asleep," Spike motioned to Emily.

"Must have been your voice that soothed her to sleep," Buffy smiled.

She headed over to the bed, sitting next to Spike and smiling down at their daughter.

_**XXXXXX**_

"Oh my God," Giles cried, "It's madness out there."

The ship had arrived at the Sunnydale crater, only to find that it was now a war zone, with the military battling against the extra-dimensional demons, fighter jets blasting past the ship and raining bullets upon the demons, as a massive dragon swooped through the air and took out three jets at once with a blast of flames.

"Alright, Xander, Giles, you stay here on the ship," Angel said, "Cordelia, you're with Spike and Buffy, you'll fight the demons. Willow, you and me will get to the Seed."

"Faith, you're taking ground command," Buffy said, "Help the military."

"After they've been trying to kill us the past year?" Faith said, "Yeah, sure."

"Uh, it's a little hot out there," Spike said, looking at the sun.

"You'll live," Angel retorted.

The hatch opened and Buffy dived out, as Spike grabbed hold of her belt, ignoring the scorching heat of the sun blistering his skin, as Buffy flew straight into the crater, joined by a levitating Cordelia, as numerous demons suddenly leapt upon them. Angel and Willow flew through the demons to get into the underground cathedral, where the Master used to reside, while Faith led the Slayers into battle against the demons when the ship had landed, as it returned to the sky to assist in the battle.

"So, what are we going to do when we get to the Seed?" Willow asked.

"It's the source of magic," Angel replied, "You'll be able to tap into its power, hopefully use it to restore the barriers."

"I'll do my best. Hopefully, I won't go all black-eyed and - oh."

The pair stopped short at the person standing between them and the Seed, a smile on her face as she looked at Angel, whose jaw dropped in recognition.

"Hello, dear Angel."

"Rowant Mor."

_**XXXXXX**_


	36. Last Gleaming part 2

_**XXXXXX**_

"How is this possible?" Angel asked, "You're not a part of this."

"Am now," Rowant grinned, "After you killed my brother, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I've been lowering the barriers, sending the demons in and oh, the best part? I am a god with the power of a universe."

Angel smashed straight through the wall, blood dribbling from his lip.

"Willow, protect the Seed!" he shouted as he got up.

He dodged Rowant's next punch, hitting her in the face, as she grabbed his arm and flew straight up out of the crater and into the sky, before hurling him through a fighter jet. Buffy noticed the fight taking place and seeing that Spike and Cordelia were able to handle themselves, she shot off into the sky, slamming into Rowant.

"Uh, yeah, we'll be fine here," Cordelia shouted, slicing with her katana.

"Why don't you just do your nightlight thing?" a vamped-out Spike asked.

Faith swung the Slayer scythe, slicing straight through a demon, watching as soldiers and Slayers fell around her, the demon horde not letting up for a moment. The dragon swooped overhead, as a spear-like tree suddenly burst up from the ground, piercing the dragon through the heart, causing it to release a horrible shriek. Willow came flying up from the crater, now imbued with the power of the Seed. She smiled, unleashing a powerful blast that completely obliterated a demon the size of Spike's ship, as another demon flew at her, only to get kicked aside by Rowant.

"Foolish girl. You really think your parlour tricks can stop me?"

Angel and Buffy came flying in from both sides, attacking the Predate as she fended off their blows, easily drawing blood when she slammed her fists into the pair, smashing Buffy towards the ground, then backhanding Angel across the sky, before grabbing hold of a fighter jet and hurling it at him. Angel flew over the jet, his fist slamming into Rowant's face, as she grabbed his wrist and flew towards the ground, slamming him into Buffy, then dropping her knees onto Angel's back, smashing the pair back into the cathedral, landing nearby Spike and Cordelia. Buffy had lost her jacket in the descend, as Cordelia sliced her katana at Rowant, who caught the blade and snapped it in half, before backhanding the seer, as Spike lunged in with a growl. Catching him by the throat, Rowant then left the crater again, rising into the sky as Spike growled against the sunlight burning his skin, smoke rising from his body. Buffy came flying up, knocking the pair apart and Spike fell towards his ship, falling inside as the hatch was closed and Buffy turned towards Rowant.

"I don't know who you think you are, but this is going to end," Buffy said.

"Yes it will," Rowant agreed, "Just…not in the way you think it will."

She blocked Buffy's fist, only to get kneed in the stomach, but she then punched Buffy across the jaw, before smashing her back into the cathedral with an overhead strike. Flying down, Rowant saw Angel helping Cordelia to her feet and smirked, before heading towards the Seed, knowing that if she took it, the entire world would be overrun by demons and crumble, leaving her victorious. Just as she reached the Seed, Rowant was struck from behind by Angel and she knocked him aside with a spinning backhand, before kicking him through a wall.

"You'll see, Angel. You'll realize the true power of this universe will always be me."

Turning back towards the Seed, Rowant frowned when she saw Giles approaching the bauble, clutching the scythe, which was currently glowing red and she knew that he was going to destroy the Seed. If he did that, then she would be sent back to her own dimension, trapped there forever and all her plans would be in vain. Crossing over to Giles in the blink of an eye, Rowant knocked the scythe from his hands and Buffy looked up in time to see Rowant break Giles' neck with a simple twist of her hands. The Predate smiled at her kill, as Buffy lunged for the scythe, picking it up and slicing towards the Seed. It shattered with a single blow and Rowant screamed as she yanked back to her own dimension. Above ground, all the extra-dimensional demons were pulled away from Earth, as Willow screamed from the loss of connection to the Seed, her magic disappearing in an instant and she plummeted towards the ground, breaking her leg from the impact, as around the world, Slayers, wiccans, vampires and demons all felt the loss of magic, the loss of their connection to the source.

"She did it," a burnt Spike said, watching as the demons disappeared, "She did it."

Angel was holding Cordelia, having now lost his god-like powers, while still remaining a vampire, while Cordelia felt her connection to the Powers That Be disappear and she wondered if it was a good thing or not. But they knew that their loss couldn't compare to Buffy, who was lying on the floor in tears, crying at the loss of her father figure, as Xander came in, saw Giles' body and instantly went to Buffy's side, doing his best to comfort her, as Angel and Cordelia watched on in sadness.

_**XXXXXX**_

_One month later__…_

Rupert Giles had been laid to rest in his native England on a rainy day. His will was later read, in which all his possessions, including his house, were all surprisingly left to Faith. All Buffy had been left was the original Vampire Slayer book, which Faith had said that she needed more than the property. Willow had recovered from her injury, but the loss of magic had made her distant and she ended up breaking things off with Kennedy, who returned to Brazil. The war had been won, but at a high price. Vampires and Slayers retained their powers, but no more vampires could be created and no more Slayers would ever be called. Demons could no longer be summoned and spells could no longer be cast, leaving the world a safer place. Mostly.

"So, you're leaving now?" Buffy asked.

Following the reading of the will, she and Emily had moved in with Xander and Dawn into a small apartment in San Francisco until she was able to find her own place. Spike had gone off into his ship following the fight to chase down several demons and had just recently returned, deciding that he was going to stay with Buffy.

"Yeah, we better get going," Cordelia said, "It's been over a year since we left."

"I understand. Children are the most important things in life."

She looked back at the couch, where Spike was playing with a laughing Emily and a smile briefly came to Buffy's face, allowing herself to have a moment of happiness, a rare thing following Giles' death, but she knew he wouldn't want her to mope forever.

"The next time you guys call in, can it not be about an apocalypse?" Buffy asked.

"Only if you do the same thing," Cordelia replied.

The pair hugged briefly, before saying their goodbyes, as Spike waved over his head at his friend, who left the apartment and headed outside to where Angel was waiting in a brand new 1967 Plymouth GTX to replace the one he had lost.

"How on earth did you get that?" Cordelia asked, getting into the car.

"Xander and Faith were able to get me it," Angel said, "It's the least they could, although they're still not happy with me having been Twilight."

"Can't blame them, but give them time. Now, take me home."

Angel nodded, starting up the car and pulling away from the curb, before heading off towards Los Angeles after giving the apartment a final look.

"Too bad you can't fly now," Cordelia said, "We'd get there much quicker."

"Yeah, I know. It's a shame. If anything, flying was my favourite part of the gig," Angel said, "Everything else, I hated. And now, there's no more magic."

"No more visions for me now. I don't know how we're gonna save innocents without them, but I am confident that we'll manage."

"Yeah, we will. I just can't wait to get home, see everyone again and then sleep for an entire month. Being an evil leader is really tiring. Long hours, no time for yourself."

"Oh, you're such a baby," Cordelia teased, "But seriously, what do you think is going to happen now. I mean, with no magic, there's no Shanshu."

"I'll get over it. The Shanshu prophecy saw me fighting on the side of evil," Angel said, "If it's not going to happen now, I can be glad for that."

Cordelia nodded in agreement, before lying down and nodding off to sleep, as Angel drove the rest of the way back to Los Angeles, finally pulling into the Hyperion. Gently waking his wife, the pair stepped out and slowly made their way to the front door. It had been over a year since they last saw their children and both were worried with how Connor and Ashleigh were going to react to their presence.

"Surprise!" Cordelia cried, bursting inside, "We're home!"

"You're back," Gunn cried, holding a one-year-old Darrow, "Damn, guys!"

He grinned as he made his way over to the couple, hugging them both in greeting, as Connor and Ashleigh came racing down the stairs, the former hugging his mother, while the latter leapt into her father's arms and the couple smiled, just glad to be finally home with their children after a long, draining year away.

"So, how was the holiday?" Gunn asked once the family broke apart.

Before Angel could answer, the phone rang and Connor expertly answered it.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless…yes, I see…we'll be there soon."

"We'll tell you afterwards," Cordelia offered.

"You're not too tired from the trip to help out?" Connor asked, heading for the weapons cabinet, "Got a nest of vamps downtown."

"I'm coming," Gunn said, "Anne can look after the kids."

He took them upstairs to his and Anne's room, before returning and retrieving his brand new car rim axe, while Angel, Cordelia and Connor had already armed themselves, before heading for the door. The world had been completely changed, perhaps for the better, but whatever came next, Angel knew they could handle it. Now it was time to look towards the future with a sense of both trepidation and optimism.

"Let's go to work," Angel said.

_**XXXXXX**_

**And that's the end of both Boulevard of Broken Dreams and the Poster Girl series. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and across the entire series and for sticking with it all the way through. It really meant a lot to me, so thank you.**


End file.
